The Heart's Many Desires
by Phobia1
Summary: Trunks Briefs seems to be breaking hearts everyday, but what happens his best friend's? Will another man come between their history together? What about Trunks' pregnancy? YAOI/ TRUTEN (overall) *completed*
1. Prologue

This is just Seventeen and Trunks relationship. Read and review please Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. I don't even have my own leopard. *pets spot where leopard is SUPPOSED to be.* *sigh* Until I get my leopard I own nothing.  
  
'=thought "= speaking (=parenthesis of what I'm saying and [= parenthesis inside parenthesis and *= action (teehee)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Return  
  
He covered his eyes as he stepped into the suns' powerful rays as he started to get his vision back, looking around all he can see trees and a small river flowing nearside a small mountain. It's been awhile since he's stepped foot on this planet. Earth. It's funny to think that just years back he was here alongside his sister with the desire to destroy this planet and all of its inhabitants.  
  
His sister, Eighteen has deserted him. Just the thought of her overwhelms him with mixed emotions. She was his sister and he loved her but she left him.or maybe it was him that left her.  
  
Much has changed. "I am a new man." He cringed at the words that escaped his lips.  
  
A man was far from anything that he felt he was. "A monster is what I am." The past is done and he cannot change what he did. His power has decreased. Not leaving even half of the strength he used to have. "I'll manage." He was still able to fly.  
  
His reason for coming back is still unclear but he presses on and keeps walking. The sounds of birds chirping are the only thing keeping him sane. His mind is so wrapped up in how he's going to survive on this planet without a job or money. Actually working just doesn't quite work for him.  
  
'Why should I have to listen to an overweight slob who's still trying to get over a hangover tell me how to do things. But unfortunately I'm going to have to. That is unless of course I can find a very giving person.'  
  
"There it is. The city. Satan City." His eyes can't focus on everything at once. Stores over there, streets that go on never ending, people yelling and screaming everywhere.  
  
He'll have a few things to adjust to.  
  
'Walking. Walking. Still freakin walking. Are there any places that have a "Help Wanted" sign?!? I must have walked in this same area at least five times! My Kami! What is it going to take for me to find a job?!? Becoming a gigolo is looking good right now!'  
  
He looked over to his right to see an old man struggling to hold all of his packages balanced on top of each other. This might have brought his spirits up a bit so he stepped back to watch if he'd fall.  
  
'Wait a tick; maybe by being nice to this guy I could bag some money! Buying all of those gifts?!? He must be loaded!'  
  
"Here sir, let me help you with those." Seventeen smiled at him and grabbed some of the packages.  
  
"Why thank you young man," he grinned "It's so nice to see someone who actually cares about us old bastards."  
  
He walked in front of him and signaled for Seventeen to follow him. So he did. They must have walked for eight hundred blocks.  
  
He honestly thought the old guy would fall over from so much walking, not to mention the heat.  
  
"Uhm.Sir?" He turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Is there any chance that we might be nearing our destination?"  
  
He smiled and said "Right there," he pointed to a huge limo that must have taken up a whole avenue!  
  
They loaded the parcels into the back of the car and took a step back.  
  
"Thanks you so much young man." He patted him on the back and walked around the car to the driver's side.  
  
Seventeen stood there. Stupefied. Suddenly he couldn't control it anymore, "YOU STINGEY LITTLE MAN! I DID NOT WALK ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE WITH THOSE DAMN PACKAGES SO YOU COULD FUCKING PAT ME ON THE SHOULDER! COUGH UP THE DOUGH OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
The man jumped into the car and was fumbling to put the key into the ignition.  
  
Seventeen pounced on him and closed the door behind him as he put the old man into a headlock. He put his head on his shoulder while keeping his firm grip on his neck.  
  
Holding the key very threateningly up to his neck he whispered, "Now if you want to live you will give me all of your cash and credit cards right now."  
  
He loosened his grip as he started to gasp for air, "I-It's not my money sir! I'm just he-here to p-ick up presents for my b-boss's daughter. sir"  
  
He tightened his grip again while asking "Now about how much money does your boss have? I mean he must be pretty loaded to have all this" Seventeen looked around the inside of the limo while once again loosening his grip to hear his response.  
  
" M-my boss is a billionaire, sir."  
  
'That's more like it.'  
  
"Would you happen to have any of his credit cards with you?"  
  
He looked at Seventeen through the side view mirror in horror. "Yes."  
  
It was the simple answer he needed for his task.  
  
"Good, now you will come with me as we go and get about.let's say.twenty billion out of your boss's account?"  
  
He nodded nervously as Seventeen let him go. He was breathing loudly as he gasped for air continuously.  
  
Seventeen frowned and tugged the old-timer's shirt collar as he rose from the car. "Make this fast old man, I haven't got all day."  
  
They proceeded to a bank and as we made our way in Seventeen whispered quietly into his hairy ear, "No funny business. I don't need a gun to kill you and I certainly can take on these guards with what I've got." Bluffing is good in cases like this. He obviously believed Seventeen and went on with the plan.  
  
Sure of himself, Seventeen went to wait outside. He "brought" a fruit punch (knocked a guy out and stole it from him, what have you) a from a nice man.  
  
About ten minutes later he came out with what it seemed to be sacks of money. Seventeen smiled as he grabbed the man's arm hard and headed back to the car. "Are we going back to the car sir?" He heard him say.  
  
"Well the funny thing about that is," Seventeen grabbed the money. "No dead guys allowed in the car."  
  
He smiled as the old man's ancient eyes widened with terror. He attempted to run but it was too late. Seventeen had tackled him to the ground and smashed his head into the pavement with a reassuring crack. He was dead and there was no doubt about it. Seventeen picked him up and neatly tossed his body into a nearby dumpster."  
  
"Money for me." He looked back at the dumpster and smiled. "None for you." He walked back to the limo with his "earnings" for the day and hopped in the driver's seat.  
  
He started up the car and was on his way. "Maybe I should move somewhere else. The city is not for me. Maybe.a nice country side home." He smirked as he remembered the large amount of money strapped in the seat next to me is cash. Before he knew it he had driven past the Satan City sign and was on his way to a new life.  
  
Capsule Corps. ~evening~  
  
"Woman! Get your ass down here and make me some food! You've been in the bathroom all day and I'm sick of it!" Vegeta howled.  
  
An angry Bulma arose from the bathroom and screamed. "Why don't you go and make it yourself you lazy ass bum!" She slammed the door and left a frustrated extremely hungry Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was in the bathroom looking all over for her.sanitary napkins (pads to those who are periodically challenged.) "Where are they?!? And why is a woman of my age getting her period?!?" She knocked over hundreds of bottles and cans in search of the little life savers.  
  
'I could use tampons.but that all get me too excited and Vegeta has made it all to clear that he's not in the mood to have sex...' Her thoughts trailed off.  
  
"AhHa!" She picked up a blue package and went on her way with her find.  
  
Vegeta however was still trying to figure out what to do about his dinner dilemma. 'I could order out. It's better than starving to death or worse.dying because of that woman's appalling excuse for a meal. He dialed up and ordered seven large pizzas with extra cheese, pepperoni and sausage.  
  
Pizza Hut ~after Vegeta's call~  
  
"Okay, Goten you're up for this delivery." Joe handed Goten the seven large pizzas in their heated bag.  
  
"Do I really have to deliver these pizzas? It's less than a minute until my shift is over!" he groaned.  
  
"I'll just pay you over time. Now get a move on!" Joe growled as Goten stepped out of the door mumbling under his breath.  
  
He checked the address on the bag, "Capsule Corps." His spirits rose and his heart began to beat faster. 'Vegeta or Trunks must have ordered. It's not like Bulma to want to order out when she could make pizza herself.' The onyx eyed saiyan kept on flying as his thoughts were elsewhere. 'Maybe tonight's the night.' Goten had been wanting to reveal his feelings for the lavender haired saiyan for the longest time but was constantly stopped because of his fear of rejection. Tonight he would do it. He would walk straight up to his love and express his feelings.  
  
He landed in front of the establishment and rang the doorbell. It seems he had only stood there for five seconds when Vegeta practically tore the door off its hinges to answer it.  
  
"Err.' Goten cleared his throat." Here's your order, that will be $68.50" (*is not sure on the matter of yen to American currency* sorry but it never struck my mind *is hit* OW!)  
  
Vegeta was now looking at the younger saiyan. Goten slanted on his side and looking into the house."Is Trunks in?" Almost suddenly a sound came from behind him.  
  
"Hey dad, get some pizza?" Trunks sniffed the air and grabbed the pizzas from Vegeta's hand causing an almost sudden reflex for Vegeta's arm to wack him upside his head (sending him flying [not too far though, Trunks is eighteen now and even as a saiyan, strong for his age])  
  
Grasping his throbbing cheek, "What was that for?!?"  
  
"Being ill-bred enough to imagine that these pizzas were for you." Vegeta grunted. He walked inside as Trunks got up, still rubbing his sore head.  
  
'He looks so sexy in that shirt.' Goten found his eyes tracing around Trunk's muscular chest and going down his torso. Trunks was wearing a navy blue tank top and grey sweat pants.  
  
Trunks rutted an eyebrow as he watched his friend staring at him. "What are you doing? I know I'm gorgeous but that doesn't give you the right to stare at me like that." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't notice I was staring.It's just that.I.um." Goten couldn't find words. 'Why do you have to be so hot Trunks?!?'  
  
"Well? What is it? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." He nudged Goten on the shoulder as he waited for a response.  
  
"Um.well could you maybe come with me to somewhere more private?" Goten looked up at his friend who was now smiling widely.  
  
"That big of a secret? Ok! Come on, lead the way." With that, the two demi- saiyans rose into the air and were off to a more.deluded area for Goten's surprise.  
  
A couple of minutes after pure silence ended as they landed on a quiet beach. Trunks was getting a little freaked out now, 'Only couples and chicks come to this beach.Why is he taking me here.' He looked at his friend who was now staring straight at him.  
  
"Trunks," Goten paused as he looked into his friend's deep pools. "Trunks I love you. I'm in love with you and if you want to runaway right now go ahead! I don't care. I also understand if you never want-"A finger was pushed to his lips to shut him up.  
  
"It's okay Goten because I've known for sometime now. I was wondering when you were going to tell me." He smiled as Goten's expression changed from embarrassed to confused.  
  
"You knew? Why didn't you tell me? That would have made this easier on my part."  
  
Trunks leaned in closer to him and wrapped his arms around Goten's waist as he placed a scorching kiss on his lips. He was about to pull away when Goten pushed his body weight into him, sending him backwards with Goten on top. Goten went in for another kiss and startled a certain underlying saiyan. His fiery lips met with Trunk's and his tongue parted them for a deeper kiss. His tongue investigated Trunk's humid grotto (lol, don't ask.) Trunks let out a moan of pleasure as his hands traveled through the unruly mass of ebony hair.  
  
Goten got off of Trunks and helped his lover to his feet. His lips now tingling from their moment of pure bliss. "I love you Trunks."  
  
"I love you too Goten." Trunks smiled to his newfound love and then went into thought.'What now?' he looked at Goten with a look of concern, "Goten, what does this mean now? I mean.I'm not sure I'm will to just announce myself as a homo sexual at least not anytime soon."  
  
"You don't have to, take your time. I love you and whatever makes you happy is fine with me." He was now being embraced by the other man.  
  
"Thank you." He sighed as he pulled away. "We better be getting back home now. It's getting late."  
  
They kissed each other bye and then headed back to their homes.  
  
Son's ~Goten's arrival~  
  
Goten stretched as he headed up the stairs. Then something hit him 'Wait! Isn't Trunks going shopping with his mom tomorrow? *sigh* I guess we'll have to get together another time.' He walked into the house to find Gohan fidgeting with the remote while Videl was shaking her head and smiling at him.  
  
"You'll never find out how I got that secret channel, Gohan." Laughed Videl.  
  
"Arg! How hard can it be?!?" Gohan panicked.  
  
"Uhm.Hey guys whatcha doing?" Goten asked as he watched his confuzzeled (doesn't that word make you feel warm inside? ^_^) brother mess with the remote.  
  
"Oh hey Goten!!" they both said and were back to playing with the remote.  
  
"Videl! How did you get it in the first place?!? This is so complicated!" Videl shot a death glare at Gohan knowing that he was about to start humming that cursed song (Complicated. Hehe.)  
  
He looked away from her and started playing with the clicker (better word.) "I found it one day when I was away at a fighting camp. Of course I was stronger than all the other kids so why bother fight them? It was a waste of my time. So I just sat in the lounge all day messing around with the channels and BOOM there it was!" Videl smiled as the now spastic Gohan gave up.  
  
Goten went into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke as he headed upstairs to go and ask his mom about tomorrow. As he walked past his parent's room he heard his mom humming as she folded laundry and stacked them neatly into drawers.  
  
(In his room) He sighed as he removed his articles of clothing and stepped into the steamy shower. 'I wonder why he never told me that he knew I was gay.He is my best friend after all. *sigh*(lot of sighs) Must have slipped his mind.'  
  
He turned off the shower and stepped out as he grabbed his towel to wrap it around his slender waist. 'Trunks looked good today. His eyes were so loving when he was looking at me.Maybe he.really does love me!' Goten smiled as he was about to turn out the light.  
  
"Just maybe."  
  
He hung on to the hope of the thought that Trunk's have feelings for him were real. For months he had wanted to express his feelings to the older saiyan but never found the courage to. He was in love with Trunks and there was not a doubt in his mind of his feelings.Well there was the same gender problema (Spanish lesson ^_~).the fact that he his best friend and that both their mom's would have a heart attack if she found out. 'Those will be easy to get around' he smiled and drifted into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 10 miles from Capsule Corps. ~ 10:00 AM~  
  
Seventeen had done some major shopping the previous night. He had brought the house he was now walking through, stylish furniture, the latest line of clothing, food and other needed items.  
  
Seventeen smiled as he remembered the look that the house salesman's face when he told him that he could pay him in full for the house that very night. The man didn't refuse this once in a blue moon offer so he accepted it and sent Seventeen on his way.  
  
The house was rather large just for one person.Hell, for four people! It had 4.5 bathrooms, a study which was now filled with the newest electronics you could imagine, a kitchen with a breakfast nook, a living room, and four bedrooms that were all now furnished from last night's shopping spree.  
  
Seventeen sat down drinking his coffee as he wrapped his fingers on the table. 'Why am I so bored? I spent all that money last night and I'm still not happy!' He sighed as he went into the living room to watch some television.  
  
He scanned from channel to channel until something caught his eye.A couple making out passionately on a hill. He looked at the people on his screen as his he felt his heart suddenly stopped beating. He wanted to love somebody. He wanted to be loved.  
  
He turned off the TV and decided to go wash up and get dressed.  
  
'I'm not going to meet the love of my life looking like this.' He thought.  
  
'Wait.where am I going to find them?' He had flashbacks of last night and how many people he had seen in the local mall. "The mall." He grinned as he went back to showering and changing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capsule Corps. ~12:00 AM~  
  
Trunks was in his room changing for his little shopping date with his mom. He sighed at the thought of his mom constantly nagging him with what kind of things he should be buying.  
  
"Trunks you're 18 years old now and you should be buying more sensible things!"" Are you seriously going to buy that?!?" "Put that back!" "Trunks you're a big boy now and you shouldn't be buying those childish games! (You call Vice City a childish game? Getting chased by cops and beating down people until they bleed has now decreased to the understanding of Barney worshippers? I think not. On with the story.)  
  
The constant shrieking in his ear was going to be a pain. 'Maybe I could sneak a little "me" time in there and get away' he thought.  
  
~One hour later at the mall~  
  
"And don't you think for a minute that you're going to be slipping away for some "you" time in the mall today unless you help me with my shopping first, Trunks Briefs!" commanded Bulma.  
  
"Sure mom." Trunks sighed as he looked around to see if any of his friends were within eye contact range.  
  
He stopped to stare at a very familiar looking backside.I mean...Uhm.back. (Hehe)  
  
It belonged to an average sized man with shoulder length shiny black hair. As the man turned around they made eyes contact. Icy blue eyes met his (.they are icy blue too.) Suddenly a rush of pink was sent to his cheeks as well as a surge of memory to his brain.It was him. Seventeen. Not wanting to shock his mom he didn't say anything but kept a look out from the corner of his eye.  
  
He watched as the other man smirked his way.  
  
'It's him alright. But he doesn't seem to be doing much except for looking at me.He looks cute.WHOA! Did I just say that I thought he was cute?!? *sigh* Even if I did.It's not the word I was looking for.Hot is more like it'  
  
Bulma looked over to Trunks as she noticed a small smirk on his face.  
  
'*Sigh* Teenage boys" she laughed at the thought of her son day dreaming about a girl.  
  
Seventeen looked away from the lavender haired teen as he went back to drinking his slushie.  
  
'He's gotten cutter since the last time I saw him. *sigh* By his expression, I think he remembers me. The old me. But I'm different now. I guess I'll have to show him.Could he be the one that I was destined to meet today? I know sometimes Miss Cleo can be off but maybe she was right.'  
  
He threw away his drink and decided he would follow (STALKER! *points*.sorry) the man that could bring him love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Was that better? I changed words around and had to delete things that didn't go as well as add new things. Review please. ~Fuzzy~ 


	2. Kisses

This is my second chapter and Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya! ~Fuzzy~  
  
Disclaimer: Still no leopard. I have Paul but he won't let me pet him. *attempts to pet Paul* "Girl! I swear if you try to do that again expect a bitchslap!" (Paul is gay and Latin [is not saying all latins are gay]) *hides*  
  
  
  
'=thought/"=speaking/ (=parenthesis/ [= parenthesis inside parenthesis  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: New Love and Deception  
  
  
  
Mall ~3:40~  
  
Seventeen had now been following the lavender haired teen for an hour. All he had witnessed was the embarrassing (to say the least) scenes of an annoyed blue haired woman's attempts to get her son away from the video game store.  
  
"Trunks! Honestly! I thought you promised to help me with my shopping first before going off for your personal time!" Bulma roared. It's not like Trunks was paying attention to any of his mother's ramblings. He was now aware of Seventeen's entrance of the department store where he and his mother were looking at linen.  
  
'Couldn't stay away?' he smiled as he eyed the ebony haired hottie (lol, hottie like is so valley.NO!!! They're taking over!)  
  
"Well it's not like you're even helping me Trunks. *sigh* Meet me back in front at 5:00 sharp?" Bulma offered.  
  
"Uhm.sure mom. Thanks!" And with that Trunks had headed toward the video game store to try and top his own score in Motocross 380 3000 (made up.I think.)  
  
'On the move again my light chocolate crème?' Seventeen looked at the direction he was headed and looked back at the one he assumed to be his mother. 'Going alone I see. Perfect.'  
  
Seventeen followed. Now was his chance. He had to try and create a conversation with Trunks and slowly work it all down to the new him and then maybe even.set a date.  
  
Trunks was well aware that Seventeen would follow him. So he scooted over from the game he was playing so that two player mode could be accessible. Soon enough, smooth skinned hands had grasped the other control.  
  
"Room for one more?" Seventeen asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"Sure." Trunks said without taking his eyes off of the screen.  
  
After five rounds of nothing but endless crashing and defeats, Seventeen had had enough and decided to quit playing around his plan.  
  
The screen read GAME OVER... 'Thank Kami. I thought it would never end.' Seventeen stuck out his hand into shaking position.  
  
"Good game." He smiled open mouthed so that his pearly whites could be seen.  
  
"Good game." Trunks shook his hand and smiled back.He turned away for a moment and then turned back. "Why have you been following me?"  
  
Seventeen, a little taken back by the question, "How could I not have followed you? You are the most attractive guy I've seen since my return."  
  
Trunks was surprised at his openness and looked the man in front of him in the eyes while saying, "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
Both men started to blush and laughed at their new discoveries. Suddenly Seventeen launched forward and pulled Trunks by the collar locking him into a kiss.  
  
Trunks was now kissing the other man back and slipping his tongue into Seventeen's to explore the moist cavern. Seventeen moaned with pleasure as his tongue entangled with Trunks's and as he felt Trunk's hand slide down his back to grab a hold of his tight ass. (Somehow that doesn't seem right but w/e)  
  
This all would have continued into something further if a certain little boy was not present. But unfortunately he was and started screaming. "MOMMY! WHAT IS THAT MAN DOING TO THAT OTHER MAN?!? IS HE 'SPOSE TO DO THAT? " The two love birds stopped as they noticed they were causing a crowd in the store. They smiled at each other and walked out into a small café.  
  
"So.what was that for?" smirked Trunks.  
  
"It was for being too close to my face." Seventeen replied.  
  
"Like this?" Trunks was practically sharing the same breath with Seventeen as their noses touched. Seventeen pecked him on the lips as he went back to his normal sitting position.  
  
They must have talked for hours when Trunks suddenly looked outside to see the sun going down.  
  
"Oh my Kami! It's way past five! I have to go." Trunks jumped up.  
  
"Well.If you have to go." Trunks could hear the hurt in Seventeen's voice. He smiled and cupped Seventeen's face in his hands.  
  
"I'll see you again soon. I promise." And with that he gave Seventeen a full blown kiss.  
  
As he left Seventeen couldn't help but to just wonder if Trunks was telling the truth. If he would indeed see him again.soon.  
  
Back at Seventeen's  
  
Seventeen sighed as he opened the door to his empty house. To anyone else who had stepped in it, it was far from empty. But Seventeen was not thinking of anything such as a wide screen TV, marble covered floors or a king size bed (although one of the things on his mind was long, hard and big (*wink wink nudge nudge*) He was thinking about his love, Trunks.  
  
'How have I lived without him so long?" Seventeen turned on the faucet and began to relax under the steamy bath water.  
  
Without even thinking about it he suddenly remembered (not thinking but he remembered. *nods) the number self scribbled on his hand by Trunks.  
  
"Trunks- 173-4549" (please DO NOT dial this number! I don't know whose it is)  
  
He grabbed a pen that was on the counter top behind him and wrote it onto a small piece of paper.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes as he said, "Trunks you're mine and I'll love you forever."  
  
Somewhere outside  
  
Trunks heard his cell phone ring; he answered his Motorola (with the coolio Austin Powers theme.)  
  
Without thinking, "You just got my number and now you're already calling? I must have left you just half an hour ago, Babe." He smiled to himself but noticed that there was no speaking coming from the other end of the line."Hello?"  
  
"TRUNKS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" Goten yelled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Uh." Trunks was now feeling pretty stupid. He had forgotten all about Goten (meanie.) He flew home deep in thought about how he would work this out.  
  
Son house  
  
Gohan heard a phone slam hard against the receiver as Goten ran upstairs.  
  
"I wonder what HIS problem is?!?" Gohan pondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know honey but maybe you should check up on him." Suggested ChiChi. Gohan nodded as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"And by 'checking up on him' I mean to report back to me in detail!"  
  
"Sure mom." He proceeded up the stairs to Goten's room when he heard muffled crying coming from Goten's room.  
  
He walked over to the door and quietly closed it once he was inside. 'This is worse than I thought.'  
  
"Hey buddy.What's wrong?" He offered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Goten replied as he tried to wipe away the tears coming from his eyes. He stared out the window and mumbled something that Gohan didn't understand. Even with his trained saiyan ears.  
  
"Girl trouble?" He said as he patted Goten on the back. There was no response from Goten. "I see."  
  
Goten looked up so that his eyes met his older brother's. "What makes you think it's a girl?"  
  
"Uhm.you mean it's NOT a girl?!?" Goten smiled at the surprised look on his brother's face.  
  
Gohan was slow but not slow enough not to catch on to his brother's meaning of "what makes you think it's a girl?"  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Gohan tried to move the conversation along without feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Goten sighed and opened his mouth.but no words came out except, "I can't tell you."  
  
"What?!? I'm your big brother and you can't tell me this?!?" Gohan pouted at the thought that his younger brother couldn't tell him who this mystery man was.  
  
"Fine, but you have to promise you won't say ANYTHING to ANYONE!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Now just tell me!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Trunks." the words escaped Goten's lips with hesitation but they came out as clear as a bell in Gohan's ears.  
  
"Goten.Please tell me you're joking." Gohan looked at his brother in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not lying. Look, you wanted the truth and there it is. If you don't like it then that's your opinion and I'll respect that if you respect mine."  
  
"Well, Goten.You can't expect me not to be surprised at your.err.news." Gohan looked at the now embarrassed Goten. He smiled and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "But you are my brother and if you want.Trunks .then go ahead. Just don't go sleeping with him though!" Gohan laughed.  
  
Goten nodded as Gohan kissed him (like a brother would) on the forehead. "I love you Goten, you're my brother. If this is what you want then go for it." With that Goten nodded as his brother left the room.  
  
'I wonder how Trunks's going to try and get himself out of this one' thought Goten.  
  
(Back down stairs)  
  
"SO?!?" shrieked a familiar voice in Gohan's ear.  
  
"Well...He...uhm." Gohan straightened up and said "He was attacked by circus folk. But he'll be fine"  
  
With that he walked out of the house to leave his mother very puzzled. "Oh well. *sigh* At least things can't get any weirder."  
  
(Of course she is very wrong about that but we'll let that go for the time being. Kay? ^_=-)  
  
Capsule Corps ~6:30PM~  
  
Just as he was about to get turn off the light switch, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Vegeta! Would you get that?" Bulma called from the kitchen.  
  
He approached the door and opened it. It was Trunks. Vegeta grunted as he let his son through the door.  
  
"Hey dad. Did m-"before he could finish he was interrupted.  
  
"And if that's Trunks then tell him he's got a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
'*sigh* Here we go'.  
  
"Listen mom, I'm sorr-"  
  
"There are no excuses for what you did to me in the mall today, young man! First you didn't even help me with my shopping and then when I give you a break, you just desert me! I must have waited outside for half an hour! I have a life too Trunks! And believe me, you should be glad you'll never have to be a mom!" Bulma proclaimed.  
  
"*Sigh* I'm really sorry mom. I should have kept track of time. And you'll be glad to hear I wasn't interacting with video games.just this person." He trailed off as his mother's expression changed from angry to excited.  
  
"OOO! Who's the lucky girl?!? A new girlfriend perhaps?"  
  
'What am I suppose to say in times like these?!?'  
  
"Well, mom.uhm...no." Bulma was now obviously saddened.  
  
"Then who were you talking to?"  
  
"Well.this guy." Trunks felt his cheeks blush at the thought of Seventeen.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta, who was leaning on the door's entrance caught this blush and automatically figured out what their son was implying.  
  
"Oh." Bulma whispered."OH! Well that's great Trunks." Bulma beamed. "So when can we meet him, honey?"  
  
Trunks was surprised at his mother's reaction to this and took awhile to recover.  
  
"How about.Friday?"  
  
"Friday sounds great! How about it Vegeta?" Bulma was now smiling and nodding towards her husband.  
  
"Woman, did you just not get the message? Your son is GAY! How are you alright with this?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"First of all Vegeta, Trunks is OUR son and second of all, if he wants to have a relationship with another man then that is his choice!" Bulma aimed an evil glare Vegeta's way.  
  
Vegeta turned around mumbling to himself and went upstairs angrily.  
  
Bulma now focused her attention back to Trunks, "Honey I really am happy for you." She hugged Trunks and let him go for a response.  
  
"I know mom, thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Bulma looked around the kitchen. "Well *sigh* it looks like I have to get back to my cleaning. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Trunks went upstairs to get ready for bed. He was torn, he loved Goten but he loved Seventeen more. He was drawn to Seventeen more then anyone before. But how could he break his best friend's heart?  
  
'I'm going to have to tell Goten the truth tomorrow.and I'll have to get in touch with Seventeen to and ask him if it's okay with him meeting my parents and all.Though this is kind of sudden. *sigh*'  
  
He turned out the lights and whispered, "I love you Seventeen."  
  
Did you like that chapter? Well Paul said it was pretty cool. (Paul is the guy in my head. He fancies the color yellow and rubber duckies. His boyfriend's name is Ryan and he is known for walking nude around his city loft apartment.) Well REVIEWS PLEASE! I'll have the third one up soon! Cya! ~Fuzzy~ 


	3. Confrontation of a Fearful Sort

*sigh* The invincible Enchanted Expresso machine is here. *turns on tape recording with cheering and applauding audience* *drinks self silly* OOOOOKKKK!!! *is now awake* Let's get down to business, this is the third chappie and I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to get it up (if you even care.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything that is nothing. *sigh* nothing has I  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation  
  
Capsule Corps  
  
Trunks woke early to find his door cracked. 'I could have sworn I closed it.' He rose from his bed and headed into the bathroom to go and wash up before heading downstairs for breakfast. As he walked outside of his room thoughts of how the last three days had been were fluttering around his mind. His love for Seventeen grew and made his heart stop every time he said his name. 'Tomorrow night's the night he meets my folks.' He sighed as he continued down the stairs.  
  
When he got downstairs he was surprised to see an extra face sitting next to his mom drinking some coffee. The face smiled up at him as he approached them.  
  
"Uh.Hey mom." He cleared his throat," Hey Goten." 'Why is he here?' The question ran through Trunk's mind as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Goten just told me something that really caught my attention." Said Bulma as she fixed her eyes on Trunks, who was staring wide eyed at Goten. Goten couldn't help but smile to the look of shock on Trunk's face.  
  
"And I think it's great!" Beamed Bulma. Trunks looked at his mother open mouthed.  
  
"Wel-"He started but was cut off by his mother.  
  
"I think it's great that you and Goten want to help me with my Christmas shopping today! But I'm afraid I can't go with you guys. Do you think you two could handle it by yourself?"  
  
Trunks was still stunned by what his mother had said. "Really, it's fine Bulma!" smiled Goten as he finished his coffee.  
  
"Great! Here's my list! Take your time, I only have a few things, so you guys could go and be guys!" Bulma pranced off to Kami knows where and left the two men staring at each other.  
  
"I-I thought---"(once again cut off.)  
  
"You thought I told her about our.*sigh* I don't even know what it is anymore Trunks. You hurt me so I had to find some time for us to be alone to straighten things out.without anyone catching hints." The amount of seriousness in his voice was intense. Goten got up and grabbed Trunks towards the door. "Let's go." Trunks only nodded  
  
-back inside-  
  
Bulma laughed to her self. 'So that's who Trunks is dating! I would have never guessed Goten, they're best friends! *sigh* that's so sweet.'  
  
Mall ~before Goten and Trunks arrival~  
  
Seventeen tapped his long fingers on the café countertop restlessly. This was the best coffee place around but they had the worst service. "Exactly how much longer do I have to wait? I've been waiting for over twenty minutes!" yelled a very impatient Seventeen.  
  
"Err.I'm sorry sir! Here you go! On the house!" shrieked a nervous employee of the Brewery (name of café.)  
  
Seventeen grabbed the coffee and looked out the window. 'I wonder where Trunks is right now.*sigh* probably hanging out with his friends." Friends, something Seventeen didn't have. This finally dawned upon him recently. Whenever he wasn't with Trunks he was alone. Trunks was his only true comfort. The past days had been pure bliss. It had felt as if he had known him for an eternity. The next night he was going to meet his parents. Seventeen finished the cup and began his roaming around the mall he had been in far too long.  
  
~Goten and Trunks~  
  
The car ride had been silent and awkward. At least for Trunks. 'Why would he just come over like that? I thought he was still mad at me.maybe he just wants to be friends again!' Trunks smiled at that thought because now he could have his best friend, his lover and not feel guilty about it.  
  
Goten caught his smile and glanced at him curiously, "What are you smiling about?" he asked as he fixed his attention back on the road.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get inside." Trunks pointed to the mall entrance.  
  
They parked the car and got out. Goten was still looking at Trunks. 'Maybe he thinks that I'm going to forgive him for being with someone else.it's not that easy *sigh*' Goten's eyes traced up and down his older friend's body, 'Or maybe it is.'  
  
Trunks glanced at the list, 1.-new gloves for Vegeta, 2.-Kimono for Chi- Chi, 3., the list went on. Trunks looked up from the piece of paper and sat down on a bench near the fountain. He felt Goten's shadow cast over him as he stood in front of him.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private, we need to talk." Trunks followed Goten into a café (hhmmm.A/N: Remember that Seventeen left.for now.)  
  
"Okay, now.Trunks this question has been on my mind for the past couple of days.who were you with.or who were you leaving.the night I called?" Goten closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.  
  
"Goten.I swear that I never meant to hurt you! Things just.change."  
  
"I didn't ask that. Who were you with Trunks?" Goten sounded very demanding and this would have turned Trunks on if the aggressiveness wasn't so negative.  
  
"A guy.and.and that's all you need to know." Trunks was now looking at the wide eyed demi, his eyes looked so full of deep sorrow and hatred.  
  
"Tell me now Trunks or I swear I'll find him and kill him!" tears poured from his eyes as he placed his hands on his face.  
  
Trunks swung around to the other side of the booth and held his friend. His friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. This is how it was meant to be. If only Goten could see this. Goten wrapped his arms around Trunk's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Trunks, why don't you love me?" he whispered through his calm sobs.  
  
"I do love you, just not the way you want me to. You'll always be my best friend. I don't want this to change anything between us. Although.it already has." He let go of Goten and smiled. "Besides, I can come to you if I need some extra kink" he winked at his now grinning friend.  
  
~Later that day (when they found everything on the list, brought it back to the car and went back in for some free time~  
  
"So! What first?" asked Goten  
  
Trunks shrugged and looked around the mall for a good place to go to. Suddenly, he froze. Two large blue eyes were starring straight back at him. "Seventeen." Trunks approached his mate leaving behind his now puzzled friend. Seventeen embraced Trunks as they pulled away to lock into a kiss.  
  
Goten's mouth flew open and his remaining heart pieces were now broken. He looked at the other man, the one that stole away his beloved. A swarm of hate was now back inside him as he watched the two in their greeting. He watched as they neared him.  
  
"Goten, this is Seventeen. Seventeen, Goten." Trunks was now smiling ear to ear and had his love's arm around his shoulder.  
  
Seventeen didn't like this guy for some reason. He just smiled and nodded at his new acquaintance.  
  
Goten was still in shock but turned to look the other way, "Yeah, hi. Um Trunks I'm going to head back. I'm sure your friend here can give you a ride." He turned away and he hated it. He wasn't raised to walk away from battles. 'But this battle can't be won.'  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground, 'I guess he's still upset.'  
  
Seventeen could read the hurt expression on Trunk's face. He cared about his mate and obviously, his mate cared about "Goten." That name would be the death of him. He despised it and wished it was his name only so he could rename himself "Goten Is Astupidname" and then change it to Seventeen.  
  
"C'mon let's go rent a movie and go back to my place." suggested Seventeen in a low voice. Trunks snuggled closer into Seventeen.  
  
Son House  
  
Goten went inside his house and plopped on the couch. He wasn't sure if anyone was home but then again, he really didn't care. He was torn, he loved Trunks but Trunks loved someone else. 'Maybe there's a way for me to win him back.Or maybe this is the way things were intended to be.' his thoughts were interrupted by Videl who just came into the living room.  
  
"Hey Goten," she smiled and sat down, "When did you get in?"  
  
"Just a few seconds ago actually." Goten smiled back at his brother's girlfriend and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem distressed. Anything I can do?" Videl had known Goten for some time now and knew when something was eating him.  
  
"Videl," he started, "What would you do if you loved someone and they loved you back but then someone else came into their life, they're both in love and it tears you apart. Should you try and win them back or just sit around and be unhappy for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Goten, I never knew you felt this way.I thought that you were okay with me dating your brother!" said a speechless Videl.  
  
Goten nearly fell off the couch. "Videl! I'm talking about me and Trunks!" yelled a very wound up Goten.  
  
"What about you and Trunks?" came another voice coming down the stairs.  
  
"Uhm.nothing mom. Really." Said Goten.  
  
"Nothing? It sounds like it has to be something for you to be screaming like that." Answered ChiChi who was taking a seat next to Videl.  
  
Videl was pretty sharp, she put the pieces together. 'So he's in love with Trunks? I didn't know he was gay.'  
  
"Really mom me and Videl were just err.talking about what me and Trunks did today! We went to the mall to pick up some things for Bulma."  
  
"*sigh* Alright, I had some things on my list to you know, I could have used the help." ChiChi went into the kitchen to check on her roast.  
  
"Goten.I never knew you.I mean.wow." Videl was still trying to let it sink in but it wasn't doing anything of the sort.  
  
"I know it's a lot to handle Videl but believe me it's a lot harder for me. And now I don't know what to do."  
  
Videl put her hand on his shoulder and smiled." If you love him, let him go and if he comes back he's yours that's how you know. It's for keeps, yeah it's for sure and your ready and willing to g-"  
  
"Stop singing 'What a Girl Wants' and help me out here!"  
  
"It's a hard song to get out of your head! And besides, I switched the words around to fit your dilemma!" Videl went out of the room mumbling the rest of the song.  
  
Goten was left without answers and very annoyed. He figured he'd just go to bed and figure things out it the morning. He'd be less aggravated then.  
  
Seventeen's Place  
  
"Good job picking a movie. It only took you." he looked at his watch, "An hour." He was nudged by Trunks as they stepped into the house.  
  
Trunks looked around, this was his first time in Seventeen's house. Their other dates had been either at the café or at a bar (A/N: only three dates but w/e b/c it was that love at first site type of effect.) There was beautiful furniture and very high ceilings complimented by crystal chandeliers. "This place is awesome, Seventeen."  
  
"You could stay here some time.If you want to that is." Seventeen put the movie in his hand on the table and grabbed Trunks closer to him. He brushed a lavender strand away from his eyes and sited his lips atop of Trunks's as they exchanged a fervent kiss.  
  
Trunks's mind raced, 'What if he expects me to sleep with him?!? I've never slept with another guy before! Oh Kami! What do I do?!?' He pulled away and met inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Seventeen leaned backwards so that his elbows were propped up by the counter.  
  
"No! Nothing I was just thinking about.POPCORN! Uhm.I mean do you have popcorn? You can't have a movie without popcorn." He cast an embarrassed smile, 'I hate when my voice does that. I practically tore his ear off when I shouted 'POPCORN' like an idiot.'  
  
Seventeen pointed to a cabinet just to the left of him. "You make the popcorn I have to go and check something out." Trunks nodded while Seventeen headed towards his bedroom. Once he was in he sat on his bed and opened the bedside compartment. His hand came upon a red box with a tube of lube inside. He smiled to himself, 'Strawberry flavored. *sigh* this will have to wait until later.' He closed the draw and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP! The microwave sounded, informing Trunks that the popcorn was done. He opened the microwave and cautiously took out the heated bag. He sniffed the air unknowingly and brought out a bowl. After he poured it he sat down and waited for Seventeen.  
  
Seventeen had gotten sidetracked from his destination to the kitchen, as he was walking through the hallway he started thinking, 'What if Trunks doesn't want to? ARG! But I need to tonight.I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself from him!' He stepped into the living room where he saw Trunks waiting patiently for him. Trunks turned around to smile at him and patted the seat next to him. Seventeen sat next to him as he turned the TV on and pressed PLAY.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Trunks as he scooted closer to his companion.  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about now. And no more questions, the movie is about to start."  
  
Trunks raised a brow, 'Nothing I have to worry about now? What does that mean?' he shrugged it off and continued watching through the previews of Little Nicky (A/N: I love that movie! ^_^)  
  
Throughout the movie Seventeen was getting very horny, with the "Harry so hairy! *growls*"'s and sexual scenes (nipple rubbing guy included) that he could barely contain himself from pouncing on top of Trunks. He occasionally whispered words of love into Trunks's ear but was shushed. He thought that it was because Trunks was too focused on the movie to care.  
  
Trunks was not concentrating on the movie at all. All he was thinking of were positions he could try with Seventeen. This was going to be a long night. He had no clue what to do in male on male sex. 'Damn mom blocking the porno channel and my computer crashing..' He laughed once in awhile to assure Seventeen he was watching the movie and when he felt Seventeen getting too close he would cough or something to turn him off.  
  
The movie ended and that meant.pure awkwardness. "Uhm.yeah, so where's your bathroom?" Trunks bolted up and waited for Seventeen to respond.  
  
Seventeen, being as slick as he was gave him directions to the one in his bedroom (the master bathroom.) Of course the other bathroom doors had been closed so Trunks couldn't try to escape the trap.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Trunks rushed in, turned on the light and sat on the steps that led to the hot tub. '*sigh* Trunks, what are you doing? Just go in there and give him all you got.' He got up and headed to the mirror to see if he looked OK. "Here we go." He turned the knob and turned off the light. As soon as he caught a glance of Seventeen he froze. Seventeen was fixing them drinks, topless. Trunks's body urged him to throw the drinks out of his hands and to push him on the bed but he shook those thoughts out.  
  
Seventeen handed Trunks a small glass (the ones they have at bars.those ones you drink shots from [isn't sure about their name]) "To us." He rose his glass and Trunks did the same. They drank it in one gulp and Seventeen looked at the table that he was going to place the cup on 'Too far away. Fuck it.' He threw the glass which startled Trunks and was now sending his lover backwards onto the bed.  
  
The kisses started out sweet but became possessive and hungry. Seventeen was rolled to the bottom as Trunks pulled back for air. He smiled at Seventeen then continued kissing him. His lips trailed down his ear to his jaw line and suddenly Trunks started to travel further down to his neck. Seventeen gave out a moan of satisfaction. Trunks found his way down Seventeen's chest to a hardened nipple. He suckled on it and teased it with his moist tongue. Not wanting to leave the other one out he made his way to it. Seventeen was now lifting Trunks's shirt over his head. He had such a gorgeous body.  
  
Trunks made his way to Seventeen's torso which still had covering, 'We'll have to fix that now won't we?' Trunks smirked as he pulled off Seventeen's pants (along with boxers) completely off. He felt as if his whole body was almost paralyzed as his eyes fell on Seventeen's aroused member. He hastily took it into his hands and licked the tip playfully.  
  
"Damn you Trunks, quit messing with me." Cried out Seventeen.  
  
"Be patient or I'll make you suffer more." Trunks let the tip trace around his lips and slid his tongue down the length. His lips once more met with the tip and parted into a very ravenous consumption. Loud and pleasurable moans escaped his partner. He slid his mouth and tongue up and down the organ at a fast pace. Seventeen's seed broke out from its long chamber and were released into Trunks's mouth. He swallowed it greedily and moaned.  
  
Seventeen was starting to get up but was pushed down. "I'm not done with you yet." Came a very annoyed and aggressive tone. Seventeen didn't want the pleasure to stop but couldn't help but to be amazed, 'I didn't know he knew how to do this.' He placed his hand on Trunks's head, forcing him to deeper consume his length. "Oh Kami, Trunks I love you!" he groaned.  
  
Trunks sat up and was on the bed (on his knees.) His hands trailed across Seventeen's thighs and started to part them. Seventeen spread his legs wide with no hesitation. He wanted Trunks to have him. He needed Trunks to have him. Seventeen's hand went into the side drawer and stopped when he came across the lube. He tossed it to Trunks. Trunks smiled and shook his head when he read the words on the tube. "Strawberry flavored? You have such a twisted mind *sigh*" Seventeen wasn't paying attention to the comment made. His eyes were focused on Trunks as he pulled off his pants. He watched as the jeans slid off his lover's body and onto the floor. It was more then he could bare. "Trunks, take me now! I want you!"  
  
Trunks took his time applying some of the liquid to his fingers and his lover's entrance. He moved down and shoved two fingers into Seventeen's entrance. Seventeen's body quiver and this made Trunks all too eager. He thrust two more in. Seventeen yelled in pain. Trunks removed his fingers and was now lubing up for his next gesture. His throbbing length was now finding its way into Seventeen. One hard thrust was all it took. Trunks rocked back and forth into Seventeen. Seventeen called his name and gave moans of enjoyment. The bed felt as if it were moments from collapsing under the two adjoined lovers.  
  
This continued for what it seemed to be hours (A/N:not really but you get it.) When Trunks was spent it was Seventeen's turn to return the favor.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Seventeen rolled over towards his mate still panting. "I love you Seventeen. "his finger traced Seventeen's chest muscles.  
  
"I love you too Trunks so don't go and break my heart." Trunks smiled and placed a soft kiss on Seventeen's lips.  
  
The two turned out the light and snuggled into each others arms.  
  
Like it? Next chappie will be up soon. This time it's going to be about their dinner w/Vegeta and Bulma.along with some great surprises! Flame me about the lemon if you want! I don't care! *sigh* Review please! *drinks melted cheese* 


	4. Dinner and Diamonds

Hey people! I'm back and with the fourth chapter! *hears applause* Thank you, you are too kind.*looks at number of reviews* You could be kinder but hey! Thanks anyway! On with the show! Short hinterooni- As you previously read, Trunks and Seventeen are going to have dinner with Bulma and Vegeta, Goten is pissed and hurt, and I don't have a leopard (thought I'd throw that in there.) Some torture for Goten but.err...He'll get over it! Won't ya Ten-Ten? Goten- No! That hurt! Ow! Mikka- Baby!  
  
Disclaimer: .I have a dollar.  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner and Diamonds  
  
Son House~1:30pm  
  
Goten heard a knock at the door. He was still in bed even though he had woken hours before. He went to the door lazily and opened it. He found his mother there holding a yellow envolpope (is that the correct spelling? lol. I know it's not but do you care?)  
  
"Goten hun, I need you to deliver this to Georgerio down at his restaurant. He'll be waiting for you around the back. Can you do this for me? You've been in bed all morning. Fresh air would be good for you. What do you say?" asked a hopeful ChiChi.  
  
"Sure mom. Just let me get dressed." Goten closed the door as his mom nodded and walked away. He decided that maybe he'd stay at Georgerio's for awhile, they were good friends and around the same age. Georgerio's restaurant was expensive but worth it. They played smooth jazz music and had talented blues singers.  
  
'I wish I could take Trunks there.But it looks like I won't get the chance now that he's with what's his face.' Goten hated the feelings that he was experiencing at the moment. Hate and a deep sorrow that pierced his heart. 'I thought he loved me.I thought he felt the same way. Then he turns around and asks me to be his.' Goten looked up at the ceiling as he tried to hold back his tears, 'friend.'  
  
Goten changed his clothes and tried to wash away the thoughts of his now former lover. "Maybe George can help me out." He thought aloud and headed out the door.  
  
At a certain house that was rocked out of its world last night (lol)  
  
Seventeen was the first to wake. He opened his eyes slowly to see his sleeping mate. He smiled at the thoughts of the previous night when the two had expressed their love for one another.both verbally and physically.  
  
Seventeen pushed a lavender strand from his love's face and ran his finger down the silky tan skin. This sent a chill down Trunks's spine and he instantly awoke.  
  
"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Whispered Seventeen. Trunks was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I need to get a move on anyway." He turned to face a now frowning face. "I have to get ready for tonight and do some other things. Besides, you had me all last night." He smirked as he watched Seventeen place his right arm on his right side so he was now on top of him.  
  
"I didn't have," he started to place kisses on Trunks neck and collar bone, "all of you."  
  
Trunks moaned a little and was about to give in but pushed Seventeen, "Off, you!" He managed to leap up and start the on going search for his boxers (A/N: He'd never wear them if it were up to me.) Seventeen laughed and got up on his side of the bed only to find Trunks's boxers under the bed. Being the horny rogue he was he slipped them in to one of his drawers.  
  
"Err.Hey didja happen to see my boxers over there? I can't find them." Asked a panicked Trunks.  
  
"But you look so cute without them." smiled Seventeen who's eyes were tracing up and down Trunks's body.  
  
Trunks was now blushing and tried to grab the covers to cover.err.'himself' but fell backwards with them instead. "Ow!" he screamed as his head hit a dresser.  
  
Seventeen fell over holding his stomach from laughing so hard (A/N: I can't imagine him actually doing that.)  
  
Trunks got up and rubbed the back of his head, "It's not that funny."  
  
Seventeen got up and walked over to Trunks. He placed his arms around his waist and suddenly remembered his love had no boxers on.with that he brought him closer. "I love you Trunks and tonight I hope that your parents accept that." He placed a soft kiss on Trunks's dry lips.  
  
"I love you too and they will. Promise." With that Trunks put on the rest of his clothes and left.  
  
'*sigh* Alright. If you say so Trunks.' Seventeen hopped in the shower and thought of his love as he caressed (A/N: before you dress, caress! Uhm.ok) his body.  
  
Georgerio's  
  
"Hey Goten! Come on in!" called Georgerio as he walked into the restaurant. They didn't open to customers until four and it was only three so they'd be alone (besides the chefs and waiters who were there already.)  
  
Goten waved and followed him inside. He sat in a chair across a table from his friend and handed him the package (envolpope^. ^)  
  
"Oh, I know what this is. Thanks Goten." (A/N: *sniffles* I don't know what it is and I'm the author of this ficcy! *pouts* 'Tis not fair.)  
  
"Your welcome, Geo. But that's not the only reason why I came here.Can we talk?" His friend's face turned to a look of concern.  
  
"Sure Goten. Speak your mind." Geo would never be ready to hear what his friend had to tell him. But he listened to an earful for about two hours. Within that time he discovered Goten's pain and now had a new perspective of thinking on his homosexual friend. He loved his friend and told him that. If he needed a friend he would be there and if he needed a home, he'd have one waiting for him.  
  
"Goten, would you like to stay here a bit longer? I know people are piling in but I like your company." Asked Georgerio as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Sure Geo. I'd love to." Goten placed a hand on his stomach that was now grumbling.  
  
"Uhm.follow me to the kitchen." Smiled Geo. Georgerio got some chefs to fix him something and to their surprise he ate everything in mere seconds. All of the chefs sweat dropped (anime style ^_^&)  
  
Outside the restaurant  
  
"Vegeta will you quit messing with your collar! It looks fine!" scolded Bulma.  
  
"If it weren't so damn tight maybe I'd leave it alone!" yelled Vegeta as the approached the restaurant's door. "It's not like the brat's here with his boyfriend yet anyway!"  
  
Trunks was running late and he had tried to call Seventeen but he wasn't picking up his cell. 'Come on Seventeen! Where are you?!?' He decided he would get to the restaurant and wait for him. 'Hope you show.'  
  
Seventeen had just brought a new watch at a very expensive, yet small jewelry shoppe along with another trinket. He was now on his way to the restaurant and thanks to his new watch he could see that he was ten minutes late already. 'Trunks wait for me. I'll be there.'  
  
In about ten more minutes he was there. He walked into the restaurant and looked around for his mate. There he was, sitting with two people who appeared to be his parents. He had seen the blue haired woman before but he didn't recall seeing the dark haired man who seemed bored out of his mind. The restaurant was beautiful, white marble tables covered with lacey tablecloth and decorated with candles; a small center stage held a pianist who was playing soft music that could be heard throughout the room.  
  
He advanced closer to them and this time caught Trunks's eyes. Trunks raised a brow and stood up to meet him. As they exchanged a polite hug (not to make Bulma and Vegeta uncomfortable) as Seventeen was about to pull away Trunks whispered, "You've got some explaining to do mister." Then he sat down.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Seventeen." Seventeen exchanged handshakes. Vegeta suddenly came out of his boredom and looked at his son and his lover quizzically. Bulma was just happy to see her son was happy.  
  
"He's quite the looker Trunks." Smiled Bulma as both Trunks's and Seventeen's faces reddened.  
  
Bulma was about to open her mouth again but Vegeta beat her to it. "How long have you two been seeing eachother? Since that day at the mall?" asked Vegeta, not in a rude tone but curious.  
  
"Yes sir." Answered Seventeen as he now raised a brow towards Trunks. 'He told them about us on the first day? Guess he really liked me then." He now smiled and looked over his menu.  
  
"That still doesn't seem right." Vegeta trailed off.  
  
Bulma was now infuriated," Now you listen here Vegeta, didn't I tell you to at least try to be nice tonight!"  
  
"Woman, I wasn't referring to them being together. I was.Oh forget it." Vegeta looked out the window but now had the attention of everyone at the table. 'He is bonded with someone.and strongly. I can feel it in him. But he hasn't known this man for more than a week! So how could they be this closely linked? It's not possible. Even if they did participate in intercourse.' His thoughts were interrupted as a waiter asked them if they were ready to order.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Goten had had enough food. He was now talking to Geo again. This time the conversation was about things like school, work, and sports.  
  
"So Goten, would you like to go out and hear the next performer? He's really great, probably the best and besides, the kitchen is getting stuffy." As they left Goten passed a chef who was mumbling something about him being a human vacuum.  
  
Back at the table  
  
Everyone had just about finished their food and were about to order desert. Seventeen felt his heart pump faster, 'Now's my chance. It's now or never.' He bolted up from his seat which caused Trunks to wonder where the hell he was going. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks watched as he headed to the center stage and started to whisper something into the performer's ear. The performer nodded and stepped down from the stage.  
  
With microphone in hand, "Good evening. I don't want to stop you folks from having a pleasant night so I'll make this as quick as I can." Seventeen turned to look at Trunks who was now wide eyed. "There is someone in this room that I love with all my heart. It's been less than a week since we met but it's seemed far longer than that."  
  
Goten and Geo were heading through the corridor and out into the dining area. "Hey, sounds like something's going on out there. Let's hurry!" They raced down the hall and came into the candle lit room.  
  
They focused their eyes on the center stage as a man began to resume talking.  
  
"When I'm not with this person," he was now smiling thoughtfully at Trunks, "I feel so alone and I am pained with the desire to have this person all to myself. But then again that would be selfish. Trunks, I love you and I can't live another moment without you." He approached the table and got down on one knee opening a small box. Trunks gasped as he proceeded. "Trunks Briefs, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"  
  
Trunks let a small, "Yes." Slip out and with that he was in his love's arms as the restaurant guests clapped and cheered.  
  
The cheering, though loud, could not drown out the loud thump. That thump happened to be a now unconscious Goten who apparently fainted along side a table hitting his head on the marble, sending the cloth to the floor and the flaming candle on top of Goten (wax included.ouch.)  
  
"Kami! Goten!" Geo signaled for one of his waiters to dial for an ambulance. Goten's head was bleeding, not bad but a bleeding head is never good. Goten's skin put the fire out so at least he didn't burn the place down.  
  
"Goten?!?" cried Trunks who ran over to his friend who was sprawled on the floor.  
  
That's when Vegeta felt it, 'There it is again. The bond is so strong.it's Kakkarot's brat. He's my son's true love*  
  
"Goten? Goten? Can you hear me?" Trunks's voice suddenly filled Goten's ears as he opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed.  
  
"Trunks.hi" he managed to squeak out. He rubbed his eyes but felt a pain as he lifted his arms. He looked down to see a hole in his shirt that appeared to be burnt through.  
  
"Goten," Trunks started slowly, "You heard him ask me.to.you know.didn't you?"  
  
Goten only looked the other way and closed his eyes.  
  
"Damnit Goten! I know you did, just tell me!" yelled Trunks who couldn't control it anymore, 'Goten! What were you doing there? Why did you have to see?!? I didn't want you to know.I knew he would ask me.I knew I shouldn't accept it but I did. It should have been yo-NO! What am I thinking!?! I love Seventeen.don't I?' he suddenly began to hear a muffled cry coming from Goten. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder but was smacked away.  
  
"Don't touch me, Trunks! Get the hell out! Just leave!" Goten choked out as though Trunks were some kind of monster who had taken away all that he loved most.  
  
"Goten.please. I didn't mean to yell at you.I'm sorry." Goten turned around, tears running from his eyes and blurring his vision.  
  
"Trunks.why? Why would you marry him? You only just met him and.and you've known me all your life and you mine. Why won't you let me make you happy? I could. I could make you so happy." His eyes were now on the floor, as if the floor was Trunks.  
  
"Things happen for a reason, Goten. Maybe I was destined to meet him. And him me. I can't stop destiny Goten. And I am marrying him. I hope you can be happy for me. I will always love you. Always." Each word strung his heart. 'It isn't destiny, I know it's not. It's lust.no.it can't be. I love him. I love Seventeen and that's the end of it!'  
  
Just then, Bulma entered the room. "Goten sweetie! Are you okay? I nearly had a heart attack!" She pulled him close for a hug and brought her hands to each side of his face. "I called your mom. She'll be here any minute now." She smiled as she grabbed Trunks out of the room.  
  
"Great, now mom's coming." He sighed as he tried to distract his attention away from Trunks's words that hurt him so.  
  
Trunks went to sit down next to his fiancé. "He alright hun?" asked Seventeen. Trunks only nodded and received a kiss on the head as he leaned back into Seventeen.  
  
-Later in the hospital after Goten decided he would stay the night in the hospital and ChiChi bid her son goodnight-  
  
"OOOOOO! Trunks! You're getting married!" Bulma and ChiChi grinned widely. It kind of scared both Trunks and Seventeen but a sweat drop appeared to be the only response.  
  
Vegeta was now glaring at his son from behind with a scowl on his face, 'Why are you marrying that fag when it's the other one you truly want to be with? You're going to go back to him sooner or later, boy. I guess you're going to have to do this the hard way.'  
  
They walked out of the hospital and headed home.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
Goten watched as his mom and friends left. He wished he was with them.but he wished that he wasn't. 'Where does that guy come off stealing away the one person that I love most in this world?' He looked out the window and sighed as he drifted into slumber. 'You love me Trunks, I can feel it.'  
  
  
  
Seventeen's place  
  
"You okay? You haven't said a thing since we left." questioned Seventeen who was looking at his mate with concern.  
  
"Everything's fine, trust me." He faked a smile and brushed his lips on the other man's. That was enough to make Seventeen happy.  
  
They crawled into bed. Seventeen decided that Trunks had too much on his mind already so he didn't want to try and get him in the mood. He kissed Trunks's head as he lay next to him and kissed his head gently. "Love you Trunks." He whispered.  
  
"Love you too." Trunks replied as he felt Seventeen roll over. He played and twisted with the golden band that was around his finger. 'It's beautiful. But I don't want it.I shouldn't have it. I don't deserve it.' He looked to his side to see a sleeping beauty. 'Kami he's hot.but is that all? His looks attract me.now and then his words entrap me but only now and then.Is this love?' He closed his eyes and dreamt of a certain injured demi saiyan."I love you Goten." he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Err............Like it? The next chapter is going to go directly to the night before the wedding .will Trunks reveal his feelings to Goten? Will Vegeta do it for him? How will Seventeen take this? Why am I asking you? I'm the author I should know this! But since I do things from the top of my head this will be a surprise to even me! Until next time my Marshmellow duckiez. 


	5. Last Night of Freedom

Okay! This is the fifth chapter and I think I'll make this one longer than the rest. Last time, Seventeen proposed to Trunks, Trunks accepted it, Goten fainted, wound up in a hospital, was told by Trunks that he's gonna marry Seventeen no matter what and…Vegeta is the only one keeping it together. Okay so here we go into the next part of the story. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing, bothing fo-fothing banana fanna mo-mothing, nothing! (I don't care if that's not how it goes. Deal with it =P)  
  
Chapter Five: Last night of freedom  
  
Trunks had been driving for about an hour now. He was making it over to his 'surprise' bachelor party. He knew his friends had planned this and for his case, they had both genders for strippers. More women strippers of course.  
  
His friend Ryi had called him earlier asking if he could come down to his bar so that they could chat but he sounded all to excited just for a chat. Trunks agreed and started to make his way down there.  
  
'Goten's gonna be there. If I see him hook up with someone there I'll just loose it.' He thought as he tried to focus on the road. It had been six months since his friend took a trip to the hospital after passing out when he had that heard Trunks had accepted Seventeen's proposal for marriage. And there wasn't a day that went by that Trunks didn't wonder if he had done the right thing in choosing Seventeen over Goten.  
  
Trunks and Goten were the best of friends and that could really boost things up in a loving relationship. Trunks and Seventeen were more like sex partners now a days and whenever they did talk it was meaningless words of love that one would only say to satisfy his lover's heart.  
  
Of course Trunks had thought about backing out of their marriage and saying that this wasn't going to work out…but since the day it was official that they were going to wed, everyone (especially his mom and ChiChi) had been preparing for the day they tied the knot. It came to be a shock to him that Seventeen was actually quite the planner when it came to things like this. It also shocked him to find Seventeen thinking about soft pink for the bride's (A/N: would it be "groom's" instead?) maid's dresses.   
  
Lately he and Seventeen had been together too often. Trunks never got any words in either. "Trunks hun, do you think the white, vanilla crème, or the beige will be better for your tux? The beige strikes me as a very dazzling color against your skin. Don't you agree? (With out waiting for a response) Yes, beige is perfect! Just like our wedding is going to be!" shrieked Seventeen about two days ago.   
  
Trunks sighed as he pulled into Ryi's Clubby Bar (A/N: It's a bar with a dance floor and a second story with bedrooms, call it what you please.)  
  
-Inside before Trunks came in-  
  
Goten sat quietly down at the table that he shared with six other men who were laughing loudly and drinking heavily. He winced at the thought of another man (or woman) giving Trunks a lap dance. He looked around the place and tried to count how many gay friends he had there. 'Six out of the twenty three guys here. Not bad.' He thought to himself as his eyes directed themselves over to the door. 'Trunks should be getting here any min—'he was stopped from his thoughts as he watched the door open. Everyone shot up and yelled "Surprise!" started cheering, and were patting Trunks on the back as they made him sit down.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! Everyone settle down!" laughed Ryi as some guys started getting rowdy about asking where the strippers were. "I know what you all are waiting for but we hafta remember that this is our buddy Trunks's last night as a free man! So, he has to play…" he paused so everyone could fill in the blank.  
"The spinning flooky!" everyone yelled in unison. Everyone knew the game well. The person chosen would have to chug down seven alcoholic beverages (strong enough to make him a little dizzy, but not fully drunk. Even as a saiyan), stand on a large kind of play mat (that had different colors on it) get spun around, and the color that he landed on (fell on) would be the action he preformed. (Red= sleep with stripper, Blue= Sleep with party guest (yikes), Yellow= Sleep with no one, Purple= can't be present when strippers start their dancing (only after they're nude you can return), Green= Gets to be the only one the strippers can be with, Orange= Must strip.)  
  
Trunks groaned as they lifted him from the seat and sat him on one of the bar stools where seven mugs were placed in front of him. Trunks looked around him to see smiling faces that just urged him to go on. "Here it goes!" he drank them quickly with much distaste but he still did it. He couldn't feel his head anymore.   
  
Suddenly everything went black. He panicked but remembered it was only the blind fold used to spin him around. Goten watched him being placed in the center of the mat and spun around seven times. Around, and around he went when suddenly he was about to fall. 'Blue…come on blue!' Goten's mind screamed. It looked as if Trunks's fate was the color blue until…  
  
"Purple! HA!" everyone in the room started to hoot loudly at Trunks's misfortune. Goten only sighed and received a slap on the back from a chuckling guest that startled him.  
  
Trunks rose from his position on the floor drowsily. "Err…did I win?" he managed to get out. This made the men howl even louder. "Oh…guess not." He got up and held on to the counter top for support.  
  
The men started to calm when a loud honking noise came from outside. "Hey guys! Strippers are here! Wahoo!!" they all ran closer to the door and opened it as eight women dressed in firefighter outfits and four men dressed as police men (A/N: lol, I never saw policey officers.) Trunks merely sighed and headed upstairs until he was called back down when the strippers were de-clothed.   
  
He didn't know it but he was being followed as he stepped into one of the upstairs rooms.   
  
"Hey…" Trunks turned around to see Goten leaning on the door frame. "Too bad you got purple, huh?"  
  
"Yeah but that's okay. I need to sit down. My head is spinning." He placed his hand on his head and sank into a chair. "Uhm…why aren't you down there?" he asked his friend who was now blushing.  
  
"It's not a party with out you…especially when it's your party." Goten smiled at Trunks who was the one who was blushing now.  
  
"Thanks Ten, sit down." Trunks patted to the space next to him. Goten walked over slowly and sat down. "Do you thi—"Trunks stopped himself, 'I can't believe I was about to ask him if I was doing the right thing by marrying Seventeen…' "Nevermind."  
  
"No, please Trunks. Ask me." Pleaded Goten as he took Trunks's hand and looked him in the eyes.  
  
'Damn those eyes. So innocent. So pure.' Trunks looked away and only shook his head. "No Goten. Forget it."  
  
"If you say so." Goten sighed as he looked his friend over. 'What does he want to know? What color I think his shoes should be? That's a job for his mother or…his fiancé…' Goten was on the verge of tears. He had almost forgotten that he was still holding Trunks's hand until Trunks pulled it away. "Oh, sorry. I forgot it was there." He blushed as he started to get up.  
  
Suddenly a hand was put on his shoulder. "No, don't leave. Stay with me Goten?" asked Trunks with an almost loving tone. Goten nodded and they both were now sitting on the bed. "Why are things so complicated? Why can't someone just ask someone to be married and then POOF! It's done. I don't know how Seventeen likes this wedding-planning shit." He was now looking at Goten who seemed distressed over his last comment. Without realizing it his hand brushed away a lock of Goten's hair from his face.  
  
Goten was a little surprised by this but didn't mind it. Hell, he loved it. Trunks's fingers were so smooth and warm against his skin. He placed his hand over Trunks's that still lay on his face and moved it down closer to his lips. He slowly started to kiss the other man's finger tips, and then started to slide them into is mouth.  
  
This was too much for Trunks. His fingers were being seductively being sucked by his friend and former love. The sight was truly erotic to Trunks and he leaned into his friend, removing his hand from his face and replacing it with his lips.   
  
Goten let himself be pushed backwards onto the bed as he deepened his kiss with Trunks. He brought his hand up, letting his fingers run through Trunks's hair. They parted for a breath but when they both took in enough air they were at it again. This time Trunks put both of his legs on both sides of Goten and pushed himself into Goten so that their bodies were as close as possible.  
  
As Trunks pressed into Goten, he let out a moan. He was growing hard and wondered if their actions would continue on further. "Trunks," he started as their lips parted. "Are we just gonna kiss or are you going to mess around with me?" he started to run his hands down Trunks's chest.  
  
"I'll…continue more if you want me to." Said Trunks pathetically.  
  
Goten took offense to this, "Don't do me any favors Trunks." He was about to push Trunks off him but was bolted down by Trunks's strong arms.  
  
"Fine! Yes! Yes, Goten. I want to have sex with you! You never make things easy, do you?" protested Trunks as Goten was now grinning and leaning forward to peck him on the lips.  
  
"Then stop wasting time."   
  
Trunks smiled as he hooked Goten into another kiss while removing his shirt. The feel of Goten's skin was so sensuous and addictive, he quickly removed him own to be closer to the tingling skin. His lips slid from Goten's lips down to his collar bone and further down towards a budding nipple. He took it in his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Obviously Goten had been enjoying it because small moans and quivers were coming out of him.  
  
Goten tilted his head to see what Trunks was doing to him that made him feel this way. He nearly fainted at the sight of his love's lips caressing his soft area like that. This was his first time with a man. It was his first time, period. Of course he watched porno and searched the World Wide Web when no one was home on how to operate in situations such as these but seeing is much different from doing. But he figured he still had time to figure out what to do as he let Trunks take him.   
  
Trunks was now bored with his location on Goten's body and moved down further as his fingers took their place removing Goten's pants. He smiled as he saw Goten's hard form still held captive in his boxer shorts. He ran his mouth over the member gently and this drove Goten wild.  
  
"Please Trunks. Hurry…I'm going to come (A/N: I prefer its other spelling (cum) but I'll use this one.*sweat drops* Lord, ppl from my school might be reading this…) I can't hold it in anymore…" Goten was breathing fast and was starting to sweat.  
  
'Oh…Why didn't he tell me this was his first time? He wouldn't be coming already if he'd been more experienced. Oh well. I'll have to speed things up.' Trunks quickly removed Goten's clothing and was astonished to see his large and pounding groin. "Oh Goten…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He plunged the organ in his mouth and pumped it in and out faster and faster.  
  
Goten moaned and could feel himself about to loose control. "Get ready Trunks…" Goten moaned loudly as he exploded in Trunks's mouth. Seed spilling inside Trunks's mouth was devoured and Trunks was now licking around it to try and capture more.  
  
Trunks started to get up and Goten took this time to get into sitting position against the headboard of the bed. Trunks took off his pants leaving his boxers on and was sitting on Goten's lap facing him. He could feel Goten's member just waiting for him to open up. He rest his hands on Goten's shoulders as Goten started to pull his boxers off.  
  
Trunks suddenly started looking around the room and started to move hair away from is face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Goten as he kissed Trunks's stomach lightly.  
  
"We need some lubricant. Have any?" Trunks didn't catch Goten's confused look and started to rummage through the drawer next to the bed. "Yes!" he pulled out the orange tube and handed it to Goten as he raised his eyebrows up and down quickly.  
  
Goten smiled as he opened the tube and as Trunks help on to his shoulders again to lift him self up he took someone his fingers to apply to Trunks's opening. Trunks cooed softly as Goten's fingers parted his cheeks (A/N: not the ones on his face o^_^o…lol.)   
  
Goten placed his middle and pointer fingers into Trunks as he let out a pleasurable moan. After Trunks's preparation, he removed his fingers and applied some to his hardened form and was now placing into Trunks. Trunks moaned deep and throatily as it was inserted into him. Trunks jammed himself up and down Goten's length faster and faster.   
  
Both of them were unaware of it but they were both feeling the same thing since the beginning of the party when they had first encountered eachother. They felt a strong pull in between them that felt as if it were unbreakable.  
  
Trunks collapsed onto Goten and nearly blacked out from the pleasure he was enduring. "Tell me I'm dreaming Goten. This is too good to be true…it has to be a dream."  
  
"It's not Trunks, its real. I'm real and so are you. We're together…after so long." Goten closed his eyes as he felt Trunks snuggle closer to him. He rested his chin on Trunks's head.  
  
Neither trunks nor Goten noticed that the party had been going on without them and that no one had gone upstairs to fetch them. The other guests who were now leaving had forgotten how the party started and who it was for. They were just glad they came.  
  
-Upstairs 11:34am-  
  
Trunks started to stir as he felt Goten shift from underneath him. 'What time…*glances at clock*' "Hold shit!" I'm gonna be late if I don't get moving." He started to put on his clothes and almost darted out of the room. His eyes fell upon his still sleeping lover. He decided to leave him a note:  
  
-Damn it Goten…I can't leave him at the altar. Maybe I can explain to him that I'm in love with you and not him. I'll make things right. I promise. I love you. And as my best man, even if the wedding doesn't go all the way through, I want you there.  
Love you, Trunks-  
  
He headed home where he was bound to meet either his mom or Seventeen who had been keeping an eye out for him as they got last minute wedding things together.  
  
-Capsule Corps-  
  
  
Trunks had forgotten his keys so had to knock on the door. He was hoping someone downstairs would hear him. To his surprise, it was his dad who opened the door. He was wearing a small towel over his shoulder and was sweaty so Trunks figured he was up early sparring…as usual.   
  
"Well? Where were you last night? Your party ended early…Or so I've heard." Vegeta sounded almost…fatherly but Trunks brushed it off.  
  
"I was…with a friend. Some catching up. That's all." Trunks made his way past his father.  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air. The scent of sex was on his son. "Catching up my ass." He mumbled.  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
Trunks jumped in the shower and had to figure try and figure out what he was going to do. 'I can't just leave Seventeen Not after all of the planning and hard work put into this wedding. It'll crush mom and ChiChi too…'  
  
-Ryi's Clubby Bar-  
  
Goten had read the note about five times already. "I can't leave him at the altar…" he repeated them as if he were Trunks himself. Goten's fate was already decided the second that Trunks wrote those words. He knew Trunks too well. He was going to marry Seventeen. The rest of the note didn't matter. Trunks had said he loved him before and look what happened.   
  
Goten let out a painful cry and sank his head deep into a pillow. "Why?!? Why Trunks?!? Love me! Love me! You don't love him! I know you don't! Just—stop—no no…this can't be happening!" He yelled out. Apparently loud enough for Ryi to hear because he was now in the room at Goten's side cradling his head in his arms as Goten clenched his teeth to stop his yelps of the aching pain from his crumbling heart.  
  
-Seventeen's Place-  
  
Seventeen had been up all night with Bulma going over last minute details while ChiChi stayed up until one in the morning with the wedding staff, making sure everyone was going to be there tomorrow.   
  
He had put on some jeans and a sweat shirt so that he'd be comfortable for the time being. The wedding started at four so he decided he'd get ready at three. It was only about twelve so he decided to go and call his husband-to-be.   
  
Phone Convo- (B=Bulma, T=Trunks and S=Seventeen)  
  
Ring-Ring-Ring  
  
B- Hello? Briefs residence.  
S- Hi Bulma. Is Trunks there?  
B- Oh! Hi honey, sure I'll get him for you. Wait a sec. TRUNKS! PHONE! Bye dear!  
T- Hello?  
S- Hey you.  
T- Oh. Hey there.  
S- How was your party last night?  
T- Oh…good. Yours?  
S- I…uhm…didn't go.  
T- I knew it. You and your girly wedding plans.  
S- You're just jealous you're not as creative as me.  
T- You keep telling' yourself that buddy.  
S- You're mean on the phone.  
T- You brought it on yourself.  
S- Well alright mister. I'll see you later, walking down that aisle. Love you.  
T- Bye. *hangs up phone*  
  
Trunks started to wonder how the hell he was going to do this. He couldn't tell Seventeen he loved him, it would be a lie. But he couldn't bare to even think of what Seventeen might do if he called it off. He cared for Seventeen as a friend. A sexy friend but a friend nonetheless.   
  
-Son house 12:58pm-  
  
ChiChi was trying doing her hair as she heard the door open. "Goten? Is that you sweetheart?" she called.  
  
"Yes mom, it's me." He peeked in to see her holding a curling iron and brush as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"You should start getting ready! You are the best man. It's your job to be there for Trunks." ChiChi rose from her seat and placed her arms around her son. "I know how you must feel. A little disappointed your best friend is getting married and is going to be moving on with the person he loves." She pulled away to look him in the face, "But you and Trunks are the best of friends and you'll always be in his heart. Remember that." She kissed him on the forehead and went back to doing her hair.  
  
'Oh mom, if only you knew. If only…WAIT! She can find out…"Speak now or forever hold your peace." "I object!" "Yes Goten?" "I love Trunks and I know for damn sure that he shouldn't marry that man. He belongs with me."…Sure Goten…that'll happen' He sighed as he went to get ready.  
  
-The dreaded wedding is about to begin 3:49-  
  
Trunks was in one of the many bedrooms of the Grand hotel of Satan City. He was fixing his tie and trying to perfect his hair even though he must have brushed it one hundred times. He was nervous. Who wouldn't be? This was his wedding day. But it was also the day he made the biggest mistake in his life and he knew it was.   
  
There was a knock at the door. He walked up to it and opened it slowly. It was his dad. He let him in and closed it. Vegeta walked over to the mirror and a look of disgust came to his face as he looked at his attire. "Damn woman…" he grumbled and then looked at his son. He walked up to Trunks and started straitening out his tie without as much as a word to Trunks.  
  
"Uhm…thanks dad. It's fine. Really." Trunks said as he moved backwards from his father. Vegeta only looked down at the floor with eyes closed, still facing his son. Trunks was confused as he watched his father in doing this. Vegeta looked like he was deep in thought. Trunks was about to walk away when Vegeta's hand caught his shoulder.  
  
"So that's what happened last night." Vegeta smirked knowingly and looked at Trunks. "Why are you marrying him when you love Kakkarot's brat? I know it is him that you truly want to be with."  
  
"Dad…how did you know that?" asked Trunks, shocked at his father's words.  
  
"The force is strong with him (A/N: lol) and you. There is a bond that is reaching very high levels of intensity between you two. I can feel it and so can both of you." Vegeta started towards the door.  
  
"So…that's what I've been feeling…?" Trunks trailed off. Vegeta turned around only to nod.  
  
-Goten's and ChiChi's room-  
  
"Goten? Have you seen my other earring? I could have sworn I put it on the dresser!" yelled ChiChi in her quest for her missing earring.  
  
"No mom. Sorry."  
  
Goten looked around the room. Everything was so beautiful in it, down to the last soap dish. 'I could never but anything like this for Trunks. Seventeen has the money. He could do it. Maybe that's why he wants to marry him…to be financially capable for anything…NO! He has money already…and he's not that shallow. I know he loves me.' Goten was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his closed eyes.  
  
"Found it! Let's go!" cried ChiChi.  
  
-Seventeen's room-  
  
"Seventeen! Hold still!" yelled Bulma as she was fixing his tie which had a string loose at the collar. She was trying to cut is off, while it was still around his neck.  
  
"Bulma! You're gonna kill me! Just wait until I take it off!" screamed Seventeen as he ran around the room.  
  
"No time! Your wedding is starting in two minutes!" She tackled him to the floor. She moved his head with her hand and cut the string. "See?"  
  
"You're crushing my suit!" he cried as he pushed her off gently.  
  
"Sorry dear…Okay! Let's get a move on!" they raced from the room as Seventeen smoothed down his black suit.  
  
'Today, I make Trunks mine. Officially.' He thought as he walked to his position next to the altar.  
  
  
Will Goten protest? Will trunks fly the coop? Will Seventeen ever get that crease out of his pants? Find out next time! The next chapter is of course, going to be the wedding. Keep reading and REVIEWING! 


	6. The Choice

Hey readers! This is the wedding chapter. Find out what happens at Trunks's wedding. Short beginning paragraph here but I wanna get to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a cucumber (x6) So please don't take me to the pickle farm ^_^  
  
Chapter Six- The Choice  
  
Goten was in the crowded room along with hundreds of other people. The room was remarkable, white roses as far as the eye could se, white marble stairs that led to the altar, and beautifully crafted mahogany pews.  
  
'Trunks do the right thing. I know that if you marry him you'll be betraying me.and your heart. Don't step through that door.' He pleaded through thought.  
  
Everyone in the room stood as the music signaling that Trunks was about to walk down the aisle. Goten held his breath as he watched the door open. Two little flower girls were the first to come out and were followed by brides maids (A/N: I haven't been to too many wedding so if I'm wrong in the order they come out, sorry=P) Goten hadn't lost faith that Trunks would be faithful to him.But, there he was. An image of perfection. A wonderfully chosen tux, a great body fit and those dazzling blue eyes.  
  
Those eyes. Goten frowned, not even thinking towards the thought he made about Trunks stepping through the door. An unreadable emotion was shown plainly on Trunks's delicate face.  
  
'Don't cry, Trunks. You're strong. You can do this. Don't look at him. Don't do it. You know he loves you but you can't run away from this wedding. It's your day. It's your day.' Trunks tried to focus on the altar. If he could make it up there, he could make it anywhere. He tried as hard as he might but then it happened.he turned his head to lock with eyes, such tortured eyes.Goten's. 'He doesn't think I should do this. He wants me to run away. But I can't! Why can't he see MY pain? Or MY consequences of blowing off this wedding?!?' The walk to the altar seemed like the longest walk of his life.  
  
He finally made it. He was standing opposite of Seventeen who was smiling lovingly and mouthing "I love you." He did the same half heartedly.  
  
The priest began, "We are gathered here to day to honor the joining of Trunks Briefs and Juunanagou (A/N: That's his name right? If I'm wrong, be smart enough to know I mean Seventeen. (at least try) lol) in holy matrimony. Before I continue, is there anyone here who has yet to object to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes as he opened his mouth.but no words came out. He only hung his head down while holding Seventeen's in his own.  
  
Goten didn't realize tears were streaming down his own face. Ryi, who was next to him, nudged him and asked him to take it easy and that he didn't know he got this emotional at weddings.  
  
"Okay, let us continue." the priest went on with the ceremony. The one that would ruin four people's lives.and one is yet to come.  
  
Seventeen's Vows Trunks, since the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. You light up my life. Just yesterday as we were preparing for today I thought back to my life without you. I drew a blank because...you are my life. I can't go another day without you. I need you. I promise until the day I die.no, forever, that I will love you and take care of you. I pray that we will never part. *places ring on Trunks's finger*  
  
Trunks's Vows Seventeen, you are not only the *pause* love of my life, but my best friend. The moments that we spend together are magical and special and should be treated as such. I love you with all my heart. I want to hold you until the end of time. The day I ever leave your side is the day that I have lost all belief in what is right and what was meant to be. I love you. I take you as mine. *places ring on Seventeen's finger* (A/N: *sniffle* I hope you know that the pause was a sign that he was referring to Goten in his vow.)  
  
Are pronounced husband and husband. Kiss. Everyone claps. Walk down the aisle together. Leaving behind the truth, Trunks walked out the door.  
  
-Reception Hall-  
  
The room was brilliantly illuminated by candles and skylights. There was a large dance floor that was at the moment was being crowded as onlookers watched the two husbands dance together for their first times as a married couple. Soon everyone was dancing.with the exception of a certain Namek who thought this was just unbearable. His cheeks blushed as he watched Mr. Popo trying to get Dende to dance with him. He almost laughed but caught himself and resumed watching. Suddenly he felt an arm grab his. He looked down to see a smiling ChiChi, "Dance with me Piccolo?" she chirped.  
  
"Uh.alright." He followed her and started to slow dance with her. He turned his head to see Gohan and Videl laughing madly and pointing at him. He was red with embarrassment. "This is just silly."  
  
-Outside-  
  
Goten sat outside looking up at the moon. It was a half moon, like him. Not complete. They longed for their other halves. Trunks was his. 'Did last night mean absolutely nothing to him? Was he just using me? But he couldn't have. Those eyes can tell so much. I know he loves me. But now there's nothing I can do to get him back.' He sighed as he started to get up. A hand reached his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.  
  
"It upsets me as well." Said Vegeta as he looked the other man over. "They don't belong together."  
  
"But I thought you were okay with Trunks being gay, Vegeta." said Goten as he furrowed a brow.  
  
"Stop being so dense. You know what I mean. The man my brat married today," Goten hung his head low in remembrance of today's earlier events. "wasn't the right one." Vegeta finished.  
  
Goten looked up at him with uncertainty. Vegeta nodded, "He should have married you. He loves you most." (A/N: yesh, Veggie head ish OOC a tid bit but we love him anywayz ^_^)  
  
"Vegeta.how do you know? Did Trunks tell you?..." Goten was now confused.  
  
"He didn't need to tell me. I found out that night, the night you fainted making a fool out of yourself in the restaurant. I told the brat that I knew he loved you today, but I guess he was too concerned about his fiancé's feelings. I knew he was weak." Vegeta walked away leaving Goten dumbfounded.  
  
"He was even reminded before the wedding.that he didn't love Seventeen but he still married him? Maybe Vegeta's right.he was concerned more about Seventeen's feeling then his own heart." he thought this out loud and he clenched his hands into a fist. 'As the love of my life, I want him to be happy. If being with Seventeen will do that then I have no choice but to be happy for him and let him go.' He unclenched his hands. 'But that doesn't mean I'll stop loving him.'  
  
Goten headed for his room. Trunks would understand why he needed time to think today over.  
  
-Back in the RH-  
  
Seventeen had just slipped away from the dining table in fury. "Where is Goten?!? He's the best man and he has to give a toast! Kami! Don't tell me he has chickened out!" he yelled through the hallway as he pushed the elevator button. Strong hands planted themselves on his waist. He turned around to see Trunks.  
  
"Leave him alone. He's had a rough day." He stated simply in a little over a whisper.  
  
"Rough day? He hasn't seen the worst of the day! He's supposed to be down in the reception room giving the Best Man's speech! As your best friend he should be happy for you! What kind of fri--"he was cut off as Trunks put his whole hand over his mouth.  
  
"I said to leave him alone! Now come on and stop your bitching!" he blurted out. He hadn't even realized the pain in Seventeen's eyes as he removed his hands. He turned away and started towards the reception room again.  
  
"That hurt Trunks." whispered Seventeen in a voice inaudible to the human ear, but it was caught by Trunks. Realizing what he had just done he turned around quickly.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to yel-" he was slapped across the face as Seventeen jumped into the elevator and started crying (A/N: I made him a pussy, I know.)  
  
Trunks decided he'd use the stairs. He had to apologize. 'Great Trunks, you made your husband cry on the first day. Not to mention want to slap you.' His cheek pounded. Not from physical pain but from emotional pain.  
  
He reached the floor Seventeen had got off on.  
  
-Seventeen's room-  
  
'I knew it! Ever since that day at the mall! He's in love with that bastard!' tears were pouring from his eyes as he changed out of his tux. Too struck with emotion he fell on his knees with his head in his hands. 'Why else would you defend him like that? Why would you marry me if you know it's him you love Trunks? Is that why you hung your head as the priest married us? Is that why your love.' he paused. 'Your.love.he cried. He cried, I saw him. And he was at your party.you stammered on the phone when I asked you about it. And all the other guys who were there came home around three.they called me and didn't mention a thing about you except that you landed on purple.whatever that means.and had to go upstairs to rest.' It was all adding up to him. Seventeen cried out loud with disgust. "I'll make you pay Trunks. Our marriage will continue. You will love me as I love you.oh how I love you.I would die for you. I would kill for you."  
  
He got up as he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. He opened it red eyed and cheeks tear stained. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you so much." Trunks moved closer to Seventeen, fearing he would get a door slammed in his face. To his surprise Seventeen moved closer to his and embraced him.  
  
"I love you too." He looked Trunks in the eye and smiled. "Everyone's still downstairs. Think they're worried about us?"  
  
Trunks had almost forgotten about their guests. "Oh man.mom's gonna kill me."  
  
Seventeen pressed his lips against Trunks's and started to bring him inside. "Who cares? She can kill you later. You're mine now." He purred seductively as he shut the door.  
  
-Outside their room-  
  
Vegeta looked at the door with revulsion. "Could he be more dimwitted? Obviously that boy knows of his attraction towards the other one. He's evidently not going to give up without a fight." Vegeta decided to go back downstairs to tell everyone to go on with the night because the two newly weds were celebrating already. Bulma was the only one not impressed.  
  
"Honestly, couldn't they wait until everyone left? They're being very selfish." She was nudged by ChiChi.  
  
"Oh, Bulma! Let them have some fun it's their night." (A/N: kinda OOC for ChiChi, she probably would have agreed with Bulma.)  
  
-Goten's and ChiChi's room-  
  
Goten must have been out for a couple of hours because the next thing he knew his mom was in the room putting down her things. "Hey mom, have fun?" he tried to sound normal but he had been crying so much that his throat was hoarse.  
  
"Yes *sigh* it was a nice reception and wedding. I only wish my son could have been there to show his friend and his husband words reflecting his feelings towards them on their special day, it would have been so great." ChiChi sounded serious and tired at the same time. More serious though.  
  
"Mom, you wouldn't have liked what I'd have to say if it were a reflection of my feeli-"he caught himself saying these words out loud.  
  
"What do you mean hun? You don't like Seventeen? He's such a nice young man.Unless you're just mad because.they're both men."  
  
"No! I don't care Trunks is gay! Mom." he looked her in the face with serious eyes. "Mom, I'm gay too."  
  
ChiChi's expression didn't even show a sign of changing. "Is that it?"  
  
"Uhm.yeah." He said as he blushed. "You knew? Then why did you just ask?"  
  
"Answer me this, why wouldn't I have liked what you would have said?" she asked as she dodged his question.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to hear this Mom." He said as he started to get ready to go back home. He was putting on his jacket as ChiChi walked over to him.  
  
"Tell me. I can handle it."  
  
Goten opened the door and faced the hallway as he said, "I'm in love with trunks." And he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Then why didn't you stop him from marrying Seventeen when you had the chance in the ceremony.?" ChiChi was now aware of why her son had left the dinner. He was heart broken and (she thought) Trunks didn't know. "Poor Goten."  
  
-Morning in hotel room 5:00am-  
  
Trunks woke up Seventeen. They had to get going if they were going to catch their flight to Hawaii. Their honeymoon was only hours away. "Wake up sleepy head. We're gonna be late." He kissed Seventeen's head as he headed for the shower. Seventeen groaned and turned over.  
  
"More sleep." he started to drift back asleep but cold water somehow made its way to his body. "COLD!" he jumped up and watched as Trunks lay on the floor grasping his sides as he laughed. "You vice creature." He growled as he launched himself at Trunks. He was now on top of Trunks as Trunks tried to stop laughing. He kissed his neck and started placing kisses up his jaw.  
  
"You're the mean one. Here you are trying to get me hard when we have a plane to catch." He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Exactly" Seventeen bolted up and stripped of his boxers as he was about to get in the shower. He looked at Trunks and curled his finger back and forth, urging Trunks to join him. Trunks was in there faster than you can say ho-monkey.  
  
-Airport 8:28am-  
  
"Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs and," he focused the video camera on his husband, "this is my new hubby." Seventeen smiled and waved at the camera. "And this is my mom. She brought this camera. Thanks mom!"  
  
"Welcome dear. But focus! You have less than ten minutes until your plane leaves. Will you have enough film for the whole trip? I want every little. (was about to say detail) uhm.non- rated "x" scene of your trip." She smiled as she hugged both guys. "You two be good. I have to go but make sure to call me as soon as you get there!" they waved goodbye and she left.  
  
"This," he focused on the object, "Is my candy bar. Well at least it used to be before I ate it." declared Trunks. Seventeen looked at Trunks questioning his sanity.  
  
"You have too much time on your hands." he acknowledged.  
  
"Flight 12-88 to Honolulu is now boarding. Seats 1 through seven please come forward and proceed onto the plane with your boarding passes. Other seats will be called momentarily." informed the flight attendant who was now heading back towards the detachable hall that led to the plane.  
  
"That was the announcer lady who said that we have to go on the plane now. Since we're in *smiles* first class." Seventeen had draped his arm around his shoulder as the headed for the plane.  
  
"Only the best for my husband." He kissed him on the head.  
  
Trunks sighed with happiness, "This is such a Kodak moment.Hey! We actually caught it!" he said as they got on the plane. They said hello to the stewardesses and found they're seats.  
  
Trunks had claimed the window seat with a pounce. Seventeen let him have it, he was going to sleep the whole way anyway.  
  
  
  
Okay! This one is shorter than I expected but at least it cleared some things up! The next chapter (you have been warned) is ONLY about Trunks and Seventeen on their honeymoon (it's gonna be a week long.) But I promise that at the end of the next chapter.something will happen that will change this whole story around! Until next time! Byerz! 


	7. Camcorder Havoc in Paradise

I choose you! Bobomon...lol. Nvm. That was just silly. Like this chapter! This is Trunks's and Seventeen's honeymoon chapter. I'm breaking it up into days. It's a week long so hopefully...I'll type a page for each day. Remember Trunks has a camcorder. *sigh* What madness do I have in store, you ask? Read to find out. MWAHAHHAHAHA! *stops*  
  
Disclaimer: *sings* I think I'm a clone now. 'Cuz every gene is a hammy down.  
  
Chapter Seven: Camcorder Havoc in Paradise  
  
-Plane 8:40-  
  
Dia Numero Uno (Day Number One)  
  
The plane was taking off as Trunks turned off his camera. He sighed, he wanted to tape Seventeen as he slept and make him do funny things but the camera might interfere with the plane's signals. "You tired still? Stay uuuppp! You sleep too much." He whined as Seventeen stared at him.  
  
"I've been up for months straight getting our wedding together. What do you expect?" he said coldly.  
  
"Brr! I didn't know I married the ice queen! (A/N: lol, queen.)" he smiled as he leaned back into his seat.  
  
"And proud of it." Beamed Seventeen as he kissed Trunks's cheek. He turned around to see two men who were smiling at them. "Uhm.can I help you?" he asked in reference to their staring.  
  
"Oh! Please, don't mind us. We're just glad we aren't the only ones on this flight who are fairies." Said one in a classic gay voice. "I'm Tyler and this is my boyfriend, Mike." (A/N: In your face Mike! lol. Read on.)  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Mike.  
  
"Well, I'm Seventeen and this is my husband, Trunks. We're on our honeymoon." Said Seventeen as Trunks started to get up so he could see who he was talking to.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were talking to yourself and answered back." Laughed Trunks. "Hi, I'm Trunks." He shook the other men's hands.  
  
During the flight Seventeen didn't get any sleep because of the other couple's blabbering. He didn't mind being gay but other gay people just annoyed him. He felt like being gay was a fan club and he's a damn newbie (A/N: Yes, I have been to the 'Neopets' site before.but I had over five accounts and they all got frozen.I was so far.And then I had to be a damn newbie again! I go there no longer.)  
  
-Plane lands-  
  
"We're here!" screamed Trunks as the plane glided on the runway. They gathered their things and got off the plane trying to avoid Tyler and Mike.  
  
Trunks turned his camera on and started filming, "Ah, yes. We're finally here in beautiful Hawaii. *turns camera facing Seventeen who was on his cell phone* Talking to mom hun?" Seventeen nodded.  
  
Seventeen's conversation heard by Trunks, "Hey Bulma.Yeah, we just got off.Not a wink.I thought I would too but these guys kept on talking.Trunks? Oh, he's filming me right now talking to you.Yeah, he had to turn it off.Okay, love you.Okay, hold on. *gives Trunks phone.*  
  
"Hey Mom!...Yeah, I have about ten more tapes.And the charger too.I'm not gonna tape us doing that!...Okay, well not on your tape *got an embarrassed grin from Seventeen*.We're heading for baggage claim now.Yes we labeled the bags.We will.See you soon.Bye, love you too. *hangs up*  
  
"Okay, now that we're done talking to Mom we can look around *twirls around to see Seventeen buying a Coke.* You mean ass. Didn't even buy me one." He pouted.  
  
Seventeen spit out the Coke he was drinking and yelled, "I thought you said you were making this tape for our family and our children! You potty mouth."  
  
"Oops.Oh well, I'll edit that later. Can I substitute curse words with *beep*-ing noises? That's fun." Trunks looked at Seventeen who wasn't paying attention because he was looking for the escalator to the baggage claim.  
  
"This way hun." He pointed left and made his way onto the moving stairs.  
  
"Down, down, down, down. Stop." Said Trunks as they got off it and went to wait for their bags.  
  
-Outside Airport-  
  
They signaled for a taxi, loaded their bags and told him to head for the Hale Koa hotel (A/N: I have actually been there so I give accurate details.)  
  
They stepped out of the cab and headed to the main desk to check in. Once done there, they headed to their suite.  
  
"Isn't it pretty folks?" Trunks said as he held the camera. He ran forward and plopped on the bed. Seventeen smiled at this and tipped the man who carried their bags up.  
  
"Where to first?" He said as he collapsed on the bed.  
  
"How about.the beach? It's only about three, we have time to kill." He sat up and focused the camera on their suitcases, "Organized." It focused on Seventeen's suitcase. "Unorganized." It focused on his own.  
  
"No, they're both organized. I repacked yours." Sighed Seventeen as he got out is trunks (lol.)  
  
"What would I do without him, people?" He talked into the camera as he kissed Seventeen. "Now I'm going to have to turn the cam off while we change so.later" he turned it off.  
  
"You're such a dork." sniggered Seventeen.  
  
"Shut up. It's not like you said anything." He stuck out his tongue and suddenly fell backwards as he was getting his legs tangled in his trunks.  
  
That night they went down to the beach and had a good swim. Trunks was a little peeved that Seventeen splashed the camera. In Seventeen's defense, he said he was zooming in on him too much.  
  
They turned in that night and had sex that night together for the first time as a married couple.  
  
Dia Numero Dos! (Day Number Two!)  
  
They had woken up early that morning to go and catch a tour boat. Of course, Trunks brought the camera along to film everything that they did down to the last sneeze.  
  
Seventeen had to pull Trunks once in awhile to get him to hurry up. "Trunks, did you come on this honeymoon to be with me or just to tape it?" "Both." he tuned off the camera and sighed as the boat shoved off and some lady started talking.  
  
"Welcome to that beautiful island of Hawaii. Today we have a great tour in store for you so just relax until we get to a point where I can explain." Trunks didn't notice but the woman was staring at Seventeen the whole time. He was getting uncomfortable and scooted closer to Trunks so that maybe she'd take a hint.  
  
"So, are you here on vacation or do you live here?" She asked as she came towards Seventeen.  
  
"I'm here on my honeymoon." He acknowledged the seductress. "This is my husband, Trunks."  
  
Trunks only waved but wasn't paying attention. His gaze was focused on the water. 'The water is so beautiful.Just like it was on that night. The night Goten confessed his love to me.I miss him so much. I wonder if he's thinking about me.' he sighed and looked at Seventeen, "I could be recording this." He sulked.  
  
"Stop your whining and kiss me handsome." He kissed Trunks keenly and hoped the lady would move away. But she only sat in an open seat across from them.  
  
Trunks turned to ask the woman, "Don't you have a job to be doing? We didn't pay for you to sit next to us and stare rudely." He hissed.  
  
Taken back by this the woman stood up and began to nervously go on with the tour.  
  
"Now who's the ice queen?" Seventeen teased.  
  
"Well she kept looking at you all hungry.I was afraid she might try to steal you.or eat you." Trunks said this in a whisper and this made it seem too cute to Seventeen.  
  
"You make me laugh." He smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss.  
  
The rest of the ride was pleasant. Later they went to the beach at the hotel to get surfing lessons.needless to say the teen (male, lol) teacher was hitting on Seventeen and Trunks would have ki-blasted him if Seventeen didn't suggest they go get something to drink. BUT as they were walking away, the clever teen stuck a piece of paper into Seventeen's trunks (.shorts) and made the "Call me *wink*" sign with his hands (and eye.) Trunks caught it and knocked him out.  
  
When they got back to the room they got out their smaller bags and packed them for the next day. They planned to travel to one of the other islands tomorrow. They had to pack warmer clothes because Kona was colder this time of year (A/N: I went to Kona in the summer for a weekend, it's cold. Then I went back to the big island though.)  
  
After a relaxing bath, they were at "it" once again. *sigh* The just- married life.  
  
Dia Numero Tres (must I say it?) (A/N: It's hard writing a page for each day! I'm shortening them! ARG! I'll finish the rest later today (it's 1:56am.on Jan. 1st 2003) Happy New Year) (*resumes at 1:40pm* *slept until 1:09, is a lazy arse*)  
  
They headed for the airport again. The flight to Kona was only about one and a half hours. Trunks was filming once again, "Now, we get to tape another island. It's gonna be cold so we- Seventeen packed us sweaters. Hehe." He smiled at Seventeen who was falling asleep in his chair at the gate.  
  
They got onto the plane and were there in the estimated time. When they got out of the airport they took a cab to their room at the Royal Kona Resort (real resort.)  
  
The room was very stunning and they liked it immediately. They lit a fire as they looked in the guide book to decide where they should go later on that day and where they should go tomorrow.  
  
"Why don't we go to that place." Pointed Seventeen as he showed Trunks a picture of a sea side restaurant.  
  
"Okay, then tomorrow.here." He showed Seventeen a picture of Hawaii National Park. Volcanoes were seen through out the ad.  
  
"You sure? Looks kind of dangerous."  
  
"Are you scared?" smirked Trunks.  
  
"No! It's just that.what if one goes off or something?" said Seventeen, not trying to sound nervous.  
  
"If one does we'll just fly out of there. Now come on! Let's go eat."  
  
They got on their jackets and left for the restaurant.  
  
When they got there they were seated by a window so the Trunks could film. Seventeen had yelled at him earlier for bringing it with them but he just ignored him and told the camera it was Seventeen's 'time' of the month. Seventeen smacked him upside the head which sent him forward.  
  
"Okay, this is the Kila Kiki. We're going to eat here tonight and then me and my grouchy husband are going to walk barefoot on the beach. I'll have to force him to take his shoes off because he complains that his second toe is as long as his big toe but he's just paranoid." he got a death glare from Seventeen signaling him to shut p.  
  
"Err." he turned off the camera as they ordered their food.  
  
-After they ate-  
  
"No! They water's cold! I took my shoes off, what else do you want?" whined Seventeen as Trunks tried to get him to walk in the water.  
  
"Oh come on. The water's fine. It's not like I'm telling you to jump in." he told Seventeen as he took his hand. He saw how determined Seventeen was to stay out of the water and gave up. "Oh fine! We'll just sit then." He turned off his camera as he watched Seventeen take a seat on the sand.  
  
Seventeen parted his legs (err.lol) so that Trunks could sit there and lean into him. As soon as Trunks did Seventeen wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Trunks. But sometimes I think you try to annoy me."  
  
"I don't try. I do it effortlessly." He smiled as he looked up at the moon. Something stirred inside him. He felt like he shouldn't be there. 'What's wrong with me? I'm not thinking straight.I should be enjoying my honeymoon.But Goten keeps on interrupting my thoughts. I feel like someone's telling me to go to him. That I'm going to need him soon. But I don't know why.'  
  
They sat there for what it seemed to be hours. Just thinking to themselves and holding one another. After a few attempted conversations they got up and headed back to their hut to frisk. (frisk, teehee ^. ~) Day Number Four (enough with the Spanish lesson)  
  
They were up early, once again to go and get a bite to eat downstairs in the dining hall and were off by noon to the park.  
  
It was about an hour drive but Trunks fell asleep anyway. Seventeen decided he would film.  
  
"Okay, enough with Trunks's stupid words that will only kill off your remaining brain cells. It's my turn to shoot." He focused it out the window towards the park... "That is where we are going. Kami knows why. If we get killed you know who to blame *focuses on Trunks* Him. *turns back to window* Now, think back to yesterday, it may be hard to those who can't even remember what they ate or breakfast, but try anyway. Trunks mentioned something about my toes. My toes are fine. I have no paranoia in regard to my toes. I like my toes. Well.not enough to become obsessed with my toes, but enough to know they are superior to all toes. They are the Supreme Ki of toes. They rule the toe universe. *notices Trunks is waking up.* Well, I just wanted to clear that up. Trunks is waking up so.err.bye!" He turned the camera off and gave it to Trunks.  
  
"Uhm.did you record anything?" asked Trunks with a stupid smile.  
  
"Uhm.no." he lied.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to record as soon as we get out of the car.can you hold it while I talk? Or can you talk while I tape?" he asked as he brushed his lips against Seventeen's.  
  
"Mmmm. I'll tape you." He said as they pulled away.  
  
They had arrived and stepped out of the car. (A/N: They took a cab. They didn't want to have to rent a car.)  
  
"Wow. *sniffs air* Weird smell. But it's not bad. Strong though." Said Trunks as he walked towards a large entrance house. Inside it looked like a museum but instead of displays they saw info screens and large plaques with information on the volcanoes.  
  
Seventeen was watching Trunks walk around while holding the camera. "Let's see how long it takes for him to say this place is boring. I give him five minutes tops." He whispered into the camera.  
  
"Oh! Look over here! It leads out to a balcony where you can see the craters! Come on!" Trunks yelled from across the room. He would have gone up to Seventeen to ask him quietly but they were the only ones there.  
  
They went outside to see large craters and in the distance some volcanoes. Although there was not much movement or sounds coming from them, it was still an amazing site.  
  
"Miraculous, aren't they?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a middle aged man, maybe forty or fifty smiling at them. "I see you two couldn't think of anywhere else to go." He said knowingly.  
  
Both men nodded and watched the man as he came closer to them.  
  
"I trust you're wedding was successful, was it not?" the old man questioned further, "Are you two thinking of children?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir? But how did you know we were married?" asked Seventeen sounding both nervous and bewildered.  
  
"Lucky guess. Now answer my question, please." He pleaded.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess so." Trunks said as he looked at Seventeen to see how he would respond.  
  
"Yes, we will start a family but not for now.We're going to take things one step at a time.Besides, it's going to be hard to adopt for us." a very sad expression took over Seventeen's face. Trunks hugged him to try and comfort him. Trunks knew how much Seventeen wanted a baby. That's all he had talked about at night after their activities *cough.* He said he wanted a boy.  
  
"Well, that's good. Wanting to start a family. Have you chosen a name?" he asked again.  
  
"Not yet. But we want a boy." Affirmed Trunks.  
  
The man walked over to the edge of the balcony. "Hi, is the Japanese word for fire. Yama, is mountain. Hiyama is a nice name. It has a sense of power to it and it doesn't fully mean volcano so it doesn't take away the beauty of the words." With that he walked over to them, patted them on the shoulders and left.  
  
Both men pondered at the name. They both looked at eachother, they smiled. "Hiyama is a good name." they both locked arms and walked back to the car. A tour going more into the park was not necessary. They had gotten much more for what they had expected to get from the visit.  
  
When they reached home they began to talk about adopting. It was the best idea they had because they didn't like the feeling of putting pressure on someone to have their baby.  
  
That night as they both slept, Trunks had strange dream. It was of a small child running up to him from the mist and embracing him. The child smiled and pointed into the mist. A figure was approaching them and this made the child start to giggle. The figure's outline seemed familiar. It wasn't Seventeen's though.or his mom's. When the figure spoke his name he felt as if he would melt.Suddenly, a cold breeze swept by.carrying the man away. This startled Trunks and he rose up from his sleep. Unexpectedly a sharp pain ran through Trunks's body and he clutched his stomach as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Seventeen woke up and started to bang on the bathroom door. "Trunks, baby! Are you okay? Let me in!" he cried. He could hear Trunks vomiting on the other side of the door. He quickly ran to get his cell phone, called Bulma and waited for her to pick up.  
  
Phone Conversation (B= Bulma, S= Seventeen, V= Vegeta)  
  
B- Hello? Briefs residence. S- Bulma! Something's wrong with Trunks! He won't stop throwing up! He just jumped out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom! B- Oh my gosh, did you call a doctor?!? (Vegeta had heard and was walking towards her) S- No not yet!...Should I? B- Ye-*is cut off by Vegeta asking her what's wrong, she tells him and his eyes widen.) V- *grabs phone* You and the brat better get down here right now! No exceptions! *hangs up phone*  
  
Seventeen wasn't sure what was going on but he started to throw their things into bags, get dressed and leave clothes out for Trunks. "I just called home, Vegeta wants us to go back home now.He sounded frantic. We have to get a move on! Are you okay? Please come out Trunks." He was worried.and disappointed they had to cut their honeymoon short but Trunks was more important.  
  
Trunks came out of the bathroom smelling of lots of toothpaste. He had obviously tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "Let's go.I can barely stand up." He threw on his clothes and they were out the door.  
  
-Airport- Seventeen waited outside of the bathroom for Trunks. He was really getting worried now. They had got him some things for his stomach but they weren't working.  
  
The plane ride went fairly well. Trunks had fallen asleep, exhausted from all his puking.  
  
-Arrival-  
  
"Oh my poor baby!" Bulma ran up to Trunks and kissed his cheek. "You dad's waiting in the car. Let's go get your bags."  
  
Once they got the bags, they were on their way back home.  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks when they had stopped at a red light. He mainly focused on his middle body.  
  
"Dad.what is it?" Trunks asked half nauseous half annoyed.  
  
"You need to eat more." Vegeta stated. As he turned back around he met eyes with Bulma (who was driving.) Bulma raised a brow at him but went back to her thoughts of what doctor to take Trunks to.  
  
"I'm trying to watch my figure, Dad." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well, it's going to be pretty damn hard with you being pregnant, now isn't it?" chuckled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma nearly swerved off the road. "WHAT?!?" all three (not including Vegeta, of course) screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
LoL. That's it for this chapter.Was that a cliff hanger? I dunno if it was or not. If it was then.HA! If it wasn't then.tune in until next time. Reviews would be nice. 


	8. Daddies to Be

As you have come to notice, I write my chapters ahead of time. This chapter is going to be the same length as the others so don't get your hopes up. Anywhoo, I finished eating all the icing in my house so let's get rolling! (A/N: There is a lot of crying in this chapter, but it's not too sad if you like Goten getting hurt.err.nvm that ^_^.)  
  
Disclaimer: Subway, eat fresh!  
  
Chapter Eight: Daddies to be  
  
Trunks woke up to find his Mom and Seventeen hovering (not really but, once again: you get it.) over him. He fainted in the car after his father's breathtaking news.  
  
"Mmmm.What happened?" he tried to say as he sat up.  
  
"Your dad told us that.We're going to have a baby. You passed out." Spoke Seventeen softly as he helped him get to his feet (he was on the couch.)  
  
"Oh.Okay." Trunks nodded. What else was he suppose to do? He was a guy.who was having a baby come out of his.err.body. "Hey, Dad.How is this possible?"  
  
Vegeta had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "To have a baby you have sex. Do I really have to go over the 'birds and the be- birds' speech?" he grunted.  
  
"I think he means, how is it that he, being a man, is going to have a baby?" clarified Seventeen.  
  
"He is a human male but he is also part saiyan and as one he has both reproductive cells. Both male and female. That makes him able to give birth." With that he left them and went to spar in the Gravity Room.  
  
"Ohhh." Trunks said as if he was just reminded of that. "Mom, can I kill dad? It's his fault I'm part saiyan! Kami! I'm gonna have a damn baby! How.How is it supposed to get out?!? I understand with girls but.but." Trunks started crying and sat on the couch with his face in his hands.  
  
Seventeen sat next to him and let him cry on his shoulder. "I know that I can't even begin to feel as bad as you're feeling or as scared as you are right now. But I'm here to help you. I love you and I'll love our baby. I won't leave you out in the cold. No matter how strange this gets." Trunks was facing Seventeen now.  
  
"I love you so much. I know you're gonna be a good daddy." Trunks kissed Seventeen and stood up. "And you're gonna be a grandma." He smirked at Bulma.  
  
-Gravity Room-  
  
Vegeta tried to focus on his training but the thoughts of being a grandfather overtook his mind. He stopped fighting the invisible enemy and only stood still. He smiled. 'It's a good thing for those brats that I'm too centered on wondering what the gender of the baby is going to be.' His smile turned into a frown. "Because I should have told them that it only works when both mates are saiyan." Vegeta knew that Seventeen wasn't the father of the unborn child and that it would have to live not knowing that Goten was his real father. He knew Trunks would rather die then break his husband's heart. But he also knew that Trunks would have been overjoyed if he could have married the other demi- saiyan and could raise the child with him. 'He's in some mess.'  
  
-Son house-  
  
ChiChi ran to pick up the phone as it rang.  
  
Phone Conversation *sigh* (C=ChiChi, B=Bulma, G= Goten, T= Trunks)  
  
C- Hello? B- ChiChi! Guess what?!? C- Vegeta finally put down the toilet seat lid?!?!?! B- Damn it.No.It's even better though! C- Wait, let me prepare myself for this *breaths in and out twice* Go! B- Trunks is pregnant! C- *falls over anime style and somehow gets back up* WHAT!?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? HE'S A GUY AND HE'S PREGNANT?!? (Goten was passing by and immediately stopped.) B- I know it's shocking but it's true. Vegeta told us that. (tells ChiChi about saiyan males and how they can have babies) C- Oh.*gets phone snatched by Goten* G- Who's pregnant?!? B- Oh, hi Goten! Trunks is pregnant! Isn't that great? G- *sweat drops* Uso daro, konna. (You've GOT to be kidding me.) (A/N: Japanese lesson ^_^) B- No it's true! Ask him yourself! G- Uh. T- *is shoved the phone (not even knowing who's on the other end.)* Hello? G- Hey.back so early? T- *freezes* Goten?!? G- You sound surprised.Almost as surprised as me when I heard that you were having a baby.Is it true? *sigh* T- Yes.it is. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you myself. G- Why? Only so it could hurt me more? Trunks, you brought all of this on yourself. You know what you lost in me. And I can only hope this baby doesn't make the same mistake you did. *hangs up phone*  
  
Goten didn't know what came over him to do that to Trunks. He had just yelled at a man who just found out he was pregnant.He must have been the most evil creature in the world. He hung his head but quickly looked up as he heard his mom coming close to him. She had heard every word.  
  
"Goten." ChiChi started but automatically stopped as Goten buried his face in her shoulder. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. Shhhhhh."  
  
"I-I love him so much.W-Wh-Why can't he see that?" he choked out between sobs. He parted with his mom who was now looking at him with sympathy. He dried is tears. "No.I have to stop I've cried for him all too much. I need to be happy.I can't keep holding on to the hope that he'll come to his senses and come back to me.But I can't block out the voices.or the dreams!" He held his head with frustration. "They keep on telling me to go to him! I can't!" He sunk to the floor and closed his eyes. (A/N: Listen everybody, hearing voices isn't a good thing. If I hear them.it's okay because I'm just crazy. But for you people.I'd consider a therapist.)  
  
-Capsule Corps-  
  
Trunks was still shaking. He still had the phone in his hand. 'He's right.He's so right.' he finally hung up the phone and turned around to get a worried look from Seventeen.  
  
"What did he say?" Seventeen stepped closer to realize he was trembling. "Why are you shaking?!? Trunks! Answer me!" he demanded as Trunks wrapped his arms around him and started to tear. "Trunks.what did he say? Tell me, please. I want to help you." his voice was much softer.  
  
Bulma came out of the kitchen and decided she should leave them alone. 'Now if guys can have baby's.How long does Trunks have?!?' She ran to knock on the Gravity Room's door.  
  
Vegeta opened it with a scowl on his face. "What?"  
  
"Vegeta, how long does he have until the b-"  
  
"The baby will arrive in." he looked at Trunks. "About eight weeks." Then he closed the door.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped."Eight weeks?!?"  
  
"What about eight weeks mom?" Trunks asked from the living room.  
  
"Dear, that's when the baby is due." A loud thump was heard from the living room.  
  
"Ah! Not again!" yelled Seventeen.  
  
"These are going to be two hard months." sighed Bulma.  
  
As time past, Trunks began to see an increase in his food intake. He also noticed that no matter how hard he tried, he could not picture himself having a baby. Sure, Vegeta had been helping him get around and went shopping with Bulma for things him and Seventeen would need as parents. Seventeen had been at his side whenever he could. And his mom and ChiChi took him to go get check-ups whenever he needed them. But something so big coming out of 'him' was unheard of.  
  
Trunks smiled, he was remembering the first day that his mom and ChiChi had taken him to the doctor for a check up on the baby. The doctor nearly collapsed after he was proved wrong by Bulma that her son was pregnant. The tests proved it, Trunks was pregnant. And he was having a boy.  
  
Seventeen had cried that night when he was told. He couldn't be happier. He had wanted a son for so long. He had even taken the liberty of painting the baby's room which was right next to theirs.  
  
Trunks was now going into his eighth week of pregnancy. He had attended lamas classes with Seventeen every past Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. As soon as the women (along with their husbands) saw him walk through the door they nearly fell over. But after the first session, he began to make friends with the women there and Seventeen with the other dads. They had all exchanged phone numbers and kept in touch whenever they could.  
  
Trunks carefully balanced himself as he got up. "Here we go again." He sighed as he attempted to get to the kitchen. No one was home except his dad who was in the Gravity Room for the billionth time today. "He can't even get us a cookie or a pint of ice cream." Trunks pouted as he rubbed his stomach. "But as soon as you come out, I'm loosing all this weight. Daddy's gonna be so proud of me." Trunks had gotten use to calling Seventeen that, Daddy. He'd have to refer to him as that once the baby was born. They figured Trunks would be called Dad.  
  
He opened the freezer to find a pint of brownie fudge ice cream. "Score." He took it out and went to a drawer for a spoon. He placed the spoon upside down in his mouth as he held the ice cream in one hand and got a napkin with the other. When he turned around a figure startled him. "Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he screeched.  
  
"Now you're eating TOO much. Don't you know how to maintain a healthy diet? Even when you're having a baby? I told that woman buying you those health books would go to waste." Vegeta grabbed the ice cream from Trunks's hands and the spoon and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey! That was my ice cr-"Trunks was cut off by a sudden feeling he had pissed on the floor. He looked down to see where it was coming from. It was coming from him. "Oh God.DAD!" he yelled as he ran into the living room.  
  
Vegeta looked at him annoyed. "What is it now?"  
  
"My water broke!" as soon as the words escaped his lips Vegeta bolted up and grabbed Trunks out the door.  
  
"Is this my pay back for taking the ice cream? Did you just tell the baby to seek revenge on me? Why couldn't this happen when your mother was home!" he snarled as he got into the car.  
  
Trunks was just trying to stay as calm as possible by breathing in and out through the pain he was undergoing. As his dad started up the car (A/N: Bulma had to teach him how incase this happened.) he took out his cell phone to call his mom and Seventeen (who were with ChiChi at the mall buying more clothes for the baby. They're your average group who go on, 'Girl night out's' and 'Shop till you drop' shenanigans.)  
  
Phone Convo (must I really tell you which letter represents each person?)  
  
B- ~laughing in background is heard~ Hello? T- Mom! My water broke! B- Oh my God! We're going to head to the hospital right now! ~laughter stopped and voices belonging to ChiChi and Seventeen are asking what's wrong? Bulma tells them~ *Seventeen grabs phone* S- Hey hun! We're coming! Don't have that baby without me! T- Its not just gonna fly out! S- Err.See you! *hangs up*  
  
Mall  
  
The three friends tried to hurry as fast as they could.But they were stuck waiting for the cashier to finish scanning their items.  
  
"Listen! Can you please hurry up, miss? My son is going into labor!" yelled Bulma anxiously.  
  
The cashier quickened her pace but her thoughts were focused on the blue haired woman's last words, 'My son is in labor?' What the hell was going on? She finished fast and the three customers were out the door.  
  
They raced to the garage and got into the car. It was about an hour to the hospital.  
  
Hospital  
  
Vegeta got Trunks's night bag out of the back of the car and escorted Trunks inside to the main desk. "My son's water broke. He's going into labor." He said straightforwardly.  
  
"Oh.yes. Mr. Briefs! You aren't due for about another couple of days!" she smiled as she pushed out a wheelchair from behind the desk for Trunks to sit in. She signaled for one of the nurses to take him to the maternity ward.  
  
Seventeen, ChiChi and Bulma were there in forty five minutes which was great because Trunks was three seconds away from labor. Trunks, as well as everyone knew that this birth would be painful. Trunks's frontal opening was expanding but the c- section option was still open.  
  
Seventeen put on a scrub, hair net and a mask so he could go in with Trunks. "Trunks, I'm here!" he ran over to Trunks's hand. Trunks was sweaty and very red.  
  
"OW! Damnit! Get this baby out!" Trunks yelled as the doctors surrounded his open legs.  
  
"Wait! I think you're about ready to start pushing! We'll tell you when Mr. Briefs." Said one of the doctor's assistances.  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry about a th-"Seventeen was cut off by Trunks who was breathing hard and screaming.  
  
"You! You did this to me! Damn you! ARG! I knew we should have used condoms! But, nooooo! Mr. I-don't-want-anything-between-us had to go and seduce me!"  
  
Seventeen, forgetting why Trunks was having this mood swing started to feel hurt and was heading for the door out to the waiting room.  
  
"No! Baby I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It just hurts so baaaadd!" he whimpered.  
  
Seventeen came and took his hand in his own. "We'll get through this." he said through clenched teeth as Trunks started cutting off the blood flow through his hand.  
  
"Mr. Briefs! It's time! Push!"  
  
Trunks gave one hard push and yelled.  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
"ARGGG!!!" he pushed again.  
  
"We see the head! Push again!"  
  
Trunks gave one hard push.  
  
"Just one more!"  
  
"Damn you!!!!!" the last push was done and the baby was out. The doctors cut the umbilical cord, cleaned, blanketed and handed the baby to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked down to see a mass of spiky black hair and two dark green (AN: how did his eyes get dark green? Blue and black don't make green.or do they?) eyes glimmering with the glare from the lights at him. "Hi. I'm your dad." He whispered.  
  
Seventeen came closer and sat next to Trunks. He could barely speak. "And I'm your Daddy." He put his finger close to one of the small hands and soon enough they curled around it and the baby cooed softly. Seventeen felt tears forming from the corners of his eyes. He kissed Trunks on the cheek and stared in awe at the child. 'He opened his eyes. He's so welcoming and accepting. He's so wonderful. He's smiling.I know that smile. It's Trunks's smile.But where am I? Oh.*he looked at the baby's hair* maybe the black hair is apart of me.But it's spiky.maybe from Vegeta.But there are those strands that cover the left side of his face. What does it matter? He's my son. I love him.' The nurse interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me? But what would you like the baby's name to be?" she asked.  
  
Both Trunks and Seventeen smiled to eachother. "Hiyama." They said at the same time.  
  
"Cute name." she smiled as she walked off.  
  
"I'll go and tell Mom and ChiChi to come in." said Seventeen as he kissed the baby and Trunks.  
  
-Waiting room-  
  
"I feel like there's something we should be doing, Cheech! But there's nothing we can do until it's over and the baby's out!" Bulma sulked.  
  
"Well, the screaming stopped so it could be any minute now." ChiChi stopped as she saw Seventeen coming towards them. Both women bolted up.  
  
"Come on!" he called as they followed him into where the baby was.  
  
Bulma rushed in to see her son cradling what it looked to be a bundle of jagged black hair (she can't see over the blanket yet.) She stepped closer to get a better look at her grandchild. "Oh.Trunks, he's so handsome!" she cried.  
  
ChiChi stood in stupor as she looked at the child. 'I know I've seen that kind of hair before.Spiky, going every which way, black.' ChiChi gasped at her conclusion. 'Like all of my boys (including Goku.Hey! That reminds me! Where the hell is Goku?!?).' ChiChi tried to remain calm but then the image of her son crying in shame of what he had lost with Trunks appeared in her head. Trying to act normal she walked up to the baby who was being held by Bulma. "He's simply adorable Bulma!" she said in her normal high pitched voice (it's not that high but still.)  
  
"I can hardly believe he's ours." Trunks said as he leaned into Seventeen who was holding him. "We finally have what we always wanted, a family. Isn't that right Daddy?" he whispered so that only Seventeen could hear him.  
  
"Sure is, Papa Bear." He sighed.  
  
"Papa Bear? When the hell did I agree to that?" he laughed.  
  
"Dad and Daddy can get confusing. Papa Bear is different and cute." He bustled.  
  
"Dad's fine. I'm not an animal." He blushed slightly when Seventeen raised an eyebrow questioningly. "*sigh* I'm not an animal out side of bed." Seventeen didn't look away. "Okay! I'm not an animal when it doesn't deal with sex. *sigh* Damn you and your craze for doing sex anywhere accessible."  
  
Seventeen laughed and wondered when ChiChi and Bulma would be done holding the baby. He looked over to where they were. Chichi was holding the baby. But something was wrong. She looked as if something wasn't right with the baby and it made her sad. He walked over and she looked up at him. "Is there something bothering you ChiChi?" he asked silently with concern.  
  
"No, nothing. I'm sorry.I have to go." She handed him the baby carefully and she started to leave but she turned around. "Congratulations." And she left. Bulma excused herself so she could investigate ChiChi.  
  
"Thanks." he walked over to Trunks and smiled down at the gurgling baby in his arms. "Hi there cutie. Are you hungry?" He handed the baby to Trunks as he received a bottle from a nurse passing by. He watched as Trunks fed the baby. "He didn't cry once, Dad. He's strong."  
  
"I know, Daddy." Trunks smiled and watched his feeding son.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"ChiChi!" Bulma yelled. "What's wrong?"  
  
ChiChi just kept on walking and shaking her head to her car.  
  
"No! Damnit Cheech! Tell me!" she insisted.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't see Bulma!" she exploded.  
  
"See what?!?"  
  
"Honestly! You don't believe that child is Seventeen's!" she began to try and calm her breathing as she looked at Bulma who was looking into space. "So you did see."  
  
"ChiChi.He looks so much like..." ChiChi finished her sentence.  
  
"Goten. I know.and I know that Goten loves Trunks." From this she got a shocked expression from Bulma.  
  
"I.I knew something was going on between them.But when Seventeen showed up for dinner that night I had thought that I was just seeing things.This is so terrible and we can't do anything. Trunks and Seventeen are married! But Hiyama is Goten's son." they both leaned against ChiChi's car and looked at the ground.  
  
"My poor Goten.Deprived from his son." ChiChi drifted off. "Why do things like this happen Bulma?"  
  
Bulma wasn't listening and a smile made its way across her face. "I've got it! If Goten can't see Hiyama as his father.He'll spend time with him as his uncle or something!"  
  
ChiChi was smiling now too. "That's a great idea! But first we have to find away to do that.I mean, him and Seventeen aren't the best of friends.and I think that Trunks and Goten still have feelings for eachother."  
  
"Well! We'll just have to get things crackalacking!" (A/N: crackalacking is a word in my dictionary. Titled: Kelcey's Words of Wisdomia!)  
  
  
  
YaY! End of that chapter! Hiyama's description will be clarified in the next chapter. Are you excited? I'm not. I'm nervous. I haven't even started it yet! Review! And thank you Leaf, Airfric, and anime kid. You too Many- san! (if I didn't add you then I'm sorry.) 


	9. Hiyama and a Broken Marriage

This is the ninth chapter. Just to let you know, the next chapter might be the last one for this segment of the story. After the next one or next couple of chapters (depends how this blows over) I am writing a sequel. I separated them just in case I lost any viewers who didn't like my new made up characters in the next part. Well I hope you continue reading! You guys are great. OKAY!: I know that I haven't included Bra or Goku. Bra is not going to be in this (sorry for you Bra supporters.LOL! Bra! Supporter! Get it?...okay) and Goku will be in this chapter and the next one too! He was on .vacation, not dead or anything.  
  
Disclaimer: *sings* Amber is the color of your energy.  
  
Chapter Nine: Hiyama and a broken marriage  
  
Background info on this chapter:  
  
It has been almost five years since Hiyama was born. During that time Both Trunks and Seventeen have grown to love him and they have also noticed other strange similarities that they have seen somewhere else.But they can't figure out from where.  
  
Seventeen and Goten aren't exactly friends but they can tolerate eachother. The one time they came close to becoming friends ended up disastrous when Goten tried to help Trunks clean the walls that Hiyama had drawn on and Goten slipped in a puddle, crashed right into Trunks and landed on top of him. It was perfect timing because Seventeen was coming from the living room with some pictures he wanted to show Goten but instead picked Goten up, flung him onto the wall and got into one huge fight. After that however, Goten apologized and Seventeen agreed that it was just one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' scenarios.  
  
The older Hiyama gets the more confusion he causes. He is a little over three feet, he has murky green eyes in the same shape as Trunks's, a black spiky mess of hair, tan skin (like Trunks's), a fit body (having Vegeta as a grandfather is the cause of course) and.a grin that is too cute for words. And too familiar.  
  
Vegeta loves his grandson very much but often goes hard on him. He rarely restrains himself from beating the living day lights out of him when they spar. Trunks gets into fights with his father most of the time because he thinks that one day Vegeta's going to kill Hiyama, he's only four for Kami's sake. Vegeta's defense is that he'll grow bored with him before that. Vegeta doesn't want to admit it but Hiyama is very talented at his young age. He fights with heart and skill, like a true saiyan. To Trunks's and Seventeen's knowledge, Hiyama is only one quarter saiyan. BUT to everyone else's knowledge, Hiyama is half saiyan (Trunks and Goten are half saiyan, half of that from each of them= 25% + 25%= 50%. Got that? Good.)  
  
Bulma and ChiChi's plan is working. Goten is like a.third father to Hiyama. They go out almost every single Saturday to go have a fun day. Goten now works as a vet (A/N: Yes, a vet. Gotta problem with that?) so sometimes Trunks drops Hiyama off there to go see his Uncle Goten work with the animals.  
  
Still not wanting to reveal to anyone how he got all of his money, Seventeen backs up his fortune as a high society lawyer for one of the world's largest and successful firms. He is talented as a lawyer and has not lost any of his cases.yet. Trunks is very proud of him but is often left alone when he goes on business trips.  
  
Trunks has taken over Seventeen's spot in the circle he once had with Bulma and ChiChi. Trunks hates to admit it but he actually likes being the mother figure in the relationship, it brings him closer to Bulma and ChiChi. Trunks does not work, he's a full time mom.err.dad. He and Hiyama spend a lot of time at malls, grocery food stores, parks, and at ChiChi's or Bulma's. And being the coward he is, whenever Goten invites him to tag along with him and Hiyama for the day he always makes an excuse that he's too busy.  
  
And so it continues.  
  
~Briefs's House (Seventeen's, Trunks's and Hiyama's home. Capsule Corps. is Bulma's)~2:31pm  
  
"Hiyama! Give that back to Daddy right now!" Seventeen yelled as he chased the toddler around the room.  
  
Hiyama giggled and headed for the bathroom door. He got inside and locked it. Sounds of Seventeen banging the door were heard.  
  
"What have you done now, mister?" Hiyama turned around to see his dad wrapped in a bath robe and combing his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Daddy won't let me watch his movie. He's not sharwing." He pouted.  
  
Trunks came closer to him and looked at the tape closely, ~Honeymoon-Night One~ was written on the label. Trunks grabbed the tape, "Hiyama, this isn't a children's movie Sweetie. Now wait here while I talk to Daddy."  
  
Hiyama huffed and sat on the floor. Trunks opened the door to see Seventeen tapping his feet and scowling. Trunks handed the tape to him. "How did he get it anyway?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, I was going through your closet to see if you borrowed my black shoes again and I stumbled across a box with a lot of old stuff in it. So I took it out and started going through it."he stopped himself because now Trunks was looking at him with an angry face.  
  
"Why were you going through my stuff?!?" Trunks screamed.  
  
"I was just curious! But anyway.I noticed some tapes. There were about six and they all said 'honeymoon' written on them." He smiled at Trunks who was now wrapping his arms around him. "And while I was doing a flashback and looking into space.he must have grabbed a tape. And before I knew it I was chasing him out of the living room when he tried to put it in the VCR."  
  
Trunks sighed, "Well, okay. I' don't think that's anything to punish him for though, babe. He just wants to watch a movie." Seventeen nodded and went back to fixing his tie.  
  
Trunks pecked him on the cheek and went back to the bathroom. When he went in he found Hiyama had attempted to turn on the hot tub and fill it with bubble bath. "Whatcha doin sailor?" he laughed.  
  
"Making a berble bath." Trunks almost awed at how cute that sounded but instead turned off the water and lifted Hiyama up. "Why don't we go and make some cookies? You just took your bath an hour ago." He kissed him on the cheek as they headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Is Daddy mad at me?" Hiyama whispered as they passed the living room where Seventeen was talking on the phone with a client it seemed.  
  
"No, Daddy's not mad at all. How could he be mad? It wasn't your fault, Bebe. Go give him a hug and ask him what kind of cookies he wants." Hiyama nodded and was placed on the ground. Trunks opened the fridge and cabinets to get all of the cooking materials.  
  
Hiyama approached the couch where his Daddy was sitting carefully. Seventeen saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see his son. "Hi Daddy. I'm sowry." he said softly.  
  
"Hold on a sec," he said into the phone and then pulled it down to his chest as he signaled Hiyama to come closer. "You don't have to say sorry. You know Daddy loves you." He wrapped his free arm around Hiyama and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"What kind of cookies do you wants?" Hiyama asked.  
  
"Uhm.chocolate chip." Seventeen let go of Hiyama and began talking on the phone as Hiyama went back to tell Trunks what Seventeen wanted.  
  
~Son House~3:27pm  
  
"Mom! Have you seen my black suitcase?!? I just put it right here!" yelled Goten.  
  
"I put it in your car already." responded ChiChi. Goten sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Mom, it's not like I'm moving across the country. I'm like.25 miles away! And it's only so I can be a little closer to my job." He smiled as he watched her straighten his collar. He gently grabbed her hands, "Mom, I'll be fine on my own. And I promise I'll visit you whenever I can. Love you Mom." He pulled his mother into a hug as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too Goten," she pulled away as she tried to smile and wipe away her tears, "You better get the rest of your stuff or else you'll be living in an apartment without anything to wear." She patted him on the shoulder and went back to folding Goten's clothes and placing them into a green bag.  
  
Goten nodded and a picked up a box that he carried to his car. Outside, he placed the box into the trunk. This would have been his second trip today from his apartment back to here. He was about to go back in the house when he saw a paper-like object drop on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and he smiled widely when he noticed what it was. "Hiyama." He was holding the photo booth shoots they had taken at the mall together. Hiyama was dressed in an orange short sleeved shirt with navy blue overalls over it and he was dressed in a red hooded pullover and jeans. He caught himself in a flash back of that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Uncle Goten! Where are we goin?" Hiyama asked as he jumped up and down while holding Goten's hand.  
  
"We're going to the find you some cleats in this mall. Your Dad told me that you're going to start soccer next year. Is that true?"  
  
"Yup. Daddy said he'd teach me how to play so I'd be ready for when I weally have to play wit oder kids." Hiyama started to frown, "But I know he's too busy.and Dad doesn't know how to play."  
  
Goten noticed his sadness and stopped walking to bend down face level with him. "Hey, what if I practice with you? I'm not the best but I know a thing or two about soccer."  
  
Hiyama's face lit up and his eyes sparkled, "Thank you Uncle Ten-Ten!" he wrapped his arms around Goten's shoulders and Goten lifted him up as they began walking again.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go get our picture taken?" he said as he pointed to a curtained booth.  
  
Hiyama leaped from his arms and yelled, "Beat ya there!"  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Goten laughed as he followed Hiyama inside. Goten lifted Hiyama onto his lap as he inserted the money. "Pick a border." Hiyama looked at the screen for a couple of seconds before he chose the sports ball outlined border. "Good choice. Press that button and smile." Goten watched Hiyama press the button and when the screen started counting down when the picture was going to be taken Hiyama smiled. But as soon as it hit zero Hiyama hooked both sides of the insides of his cheeks with his finger and stuck out his tongue. Goten started laughing and didn't realize that he was not all the way back in the chair. Goten leaned backwards and hit his head. Now Hiyama started laughing but instead he fell face forward onto the screen. His cheek left a smear on the screen.  
  
Once they were done taking pictures, they came out of the booth and grabbed their pictures. They laughed all the way to the sports good store.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Goten got up from where he found himself sitting and headed back into the house for the rest of his belongings. 'I love that little kid with all my heart.He's like a son to me.'  
  
~Brief's~6:10pm  
  
Trunks held his head in his hand as he sat at the counter (A/N: thinks of those bar stool counter top thingys.) and watched Hiyama eat the remaining cookie dough from their fifth batch of cookies. "Are you sure Daddy said that he wanted lots and lots of cookies?" Trunks asked his son who was licking his fingers and nodding. "Alright." He sighed and turned around and started to pile dishes into the dishwasher. He shook his head and grabbed the bowl Hiyama had just licked clean. "If you get a stomach ache don't come crying to me or Daddy."  
  
"I won't! Can I go take a berble bath now Dad?" Hiyama said as he jumped down from his chair.  
  
"Sure, go get the tub ready, I'll be there in a second." He watched Hiyama go into his bathroom and heard water pouring from the faucet. He sighed as he dried his hands. As he started to head for the bathroom, he walked past a living room side table and knocked over a small box. He bent down to pick it up and quickly placed it down on the table again. But then something sticking out of the box caught his attention. "Hmm." he opened the box and found a ripped piece of paper hiding inside the popery. The words on the paper didn't trigger anything in his mind.It read: Casey- (and her number.apparently.) Trunks tried very hard to try and remember any 'Casey's' but he drew a blank. He laughed at his confusion, 'I'm just being paranoid. He's not cheating on me. He loves me. It must be some client. Besides.after what we've been through he knows he's on a short leash.' He placed the slit of paper back in the box and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Hiyama was playing with a space ship and an action figure in the tub making splashing noises. "What took you so long Dad?" he said as he continued to make noises while crashing the space ship into the other toy.  
  
"Nothing Yama- chan." He said as he began to wash his son with a soft wash cloth.  
  
Hiyama stopped playing with his toys and looked at his dad. He placed his small hand on Trunks's cheek. "Please tell me what's wong?" Trunks placed his hand on his son's.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Just got a little burn from the oven as I was closing it. Nothing to worry about. Thank you for caring though." He lied.  
  
Hiyama was still unconvinced but decided he wouldn't ask anymore questions. He loved his Dad and didn't want to see him cry.Like he did that night. Hiyama remembered the night that he heard his dads yelling at eachother and the next thing he knew his Dad (Trunks) came out of the room crying. His parents fought often and he never knew why.  
  
Hiyama didn't feel close to his Daddy and it wasn't because he was away a lot. It was because He never seemed to care for him as much as his Dad. His Dad always played with him and stayed home with him. He didn't have to explain himself to his Dad. But he got into a lot of trouble for things with his Daddy. He mostly does it for attention but winds up having his Dad defend him.  
  
But sometimes he actually did feel sorry for the things he did. An example was last Christmas when his Daddy had to take him to the mall to sit on Santa's lap since his Dad had a cold. Santa asked him what he wanted for Christmas. Now, Santa isn't a very specific guy so Hiyama's request didn't seem too bad in his mind. "Santa, could you make my Daddy more like Uncle Goten so we could be a betterer family?" Seventeen overheard this and nearly fainted but anger over took his sadness and he grabbed Hiyama off of the speechless Santa. The car ride was silent and Hiyama tried to figure out what he did wrong. That night his parents fought. He heard his uncle's name mentioned and a lot of the words he wasn't suppose to say in the conversation. He decided that night that he would keep his thoughts to himself.  
  
He really liked and loved his Uncle Goten. He was like a real Daddy to him. Hiyama enjoyed going to see him at his job and sometimes his would get to be his uncle's assistant. Goten even had a little long white jacket which resembled his own for Hiyama. He made Hiyama feel special and wanted. But it made Hiyama sad whenever Dad wouldn't accept his uncle's many invitations to go to the movies or out for ice cream.  
  
Hiyama sighed as he noticed he was done with his bath. He rose from the bubbly water to be picked up in his soft blue towel by his Dad. He rested his wet head on his shoulder as he was carried into his room to be dressed.  
  
Once he was dressed he sat up in his bed as his Dad was about to grab a book. "Dad? Could you make up a story?" he asked quietly. His Dad nodded and came towards the bed to sit down.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It doesn't madder."  
  
"Okay.How about a love story?" Trunks knew that his son was pretty mature for his age and didn't stick his tongue out about love stories or romance shows. Hiyama actually watched soap operas and talk shows with him. Hiyama nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who was very shy and didn't like to talk to anyone except her best friend. One day she realized that she was in love with her friend so she found the courage to tell him. At first she was scared but she knew she'd feel better once she told him .So one night she invited him to meet her by a beach. Once he got there she told him and to her surprise he felt the same way. From that day on they decided they would be together forever." Trunks stopped as he noticed that Hiyama had fallen asleep. He tucked him in, kissed his head and turned off the light but leaving the night light on.  
  
'That story sounds kinda familiar.' he thought as he walked into his bathroom to take a bath. 'Oh well. *looks around* I wonder what time he's coming home tonight.' Trunks had been miserable for the past year and had thought it was because of his lack of time with Seventeen. The only joys were his son, mom, ChiChi and seeing how well Hiyama and Goten got along. He thought that Goten would block the child out of his life because he was Seventeen's. (A/N: Once again, Trunks doesn't know that Goten is his real father.) The year was almost over, it was mid October and in one and a half weeks it would be their son's birthday. Seventeen wasn't there for the last one.That sparked the link of fights that they had. And one of the fights was the worst of all because Hiyama was home at the time and they had just gotten back on buying Seventeen a birthday present.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Hey, let's go in and surprise Daddy!" Trunks whispered to the grinning toddler.  
  
Trunks flung opened the door, "Surpri..." They were both cut short by a woman who was sitting on the bed putting on her shoes. "Sweetie, go to your room and close the door." Trunks said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!? What are you doing in my house." He directed to the woman who was nervously trying to get past him. "No! You're not leaving until I get answers!!!"  
  
Seventeen ran out of the bathroom topless. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby, she just came in for a second because her car broke down. And she needed to come inside to call someone to tow it for her to the nearest car shop." Seventeen said with out a stutter.  
  
"Then why was she putting on her shoes?" Trunks asked through piercing eyes.  
  
"I-I got them wet from the puddle my car slipped into when it broke and I took them off so I could clean them. And your husband was kind enough to let me take them off and clean them." Said the woman shakily.  
  
Trunks moved out of the woman's way to the door and turned his back to Seventeen. He felt Seventeen's arms wrap around his waist and his lips on his neck. "See? You were getting all worked up for nothing." Seventeen turned Trunks around and lifted his chin with his hand. "Why? Did you think I would cheat on you? You know I love you too much."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He shoved him away, still a little shaken up. He walked over to the spot where he had dropped the present. He handed it to Seventeen. "Happy birthday." He sighed as he started to head for the kitchen  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to see if I like it or not? Some gift giver you are." Seventeen laughed. He opened the present to find a large framed photograph of Hiyama in a tux and the engraving read, 'Daddy's Little Guy.' "Wow, I love it.Who's this one from?"  
  
"That one is from your son. You know, the child who just saw a strange woman in your bedroom? I'd go and clarify that with him if I were you." Trunks snarled silently.  
  
"What are you saying? Does he think that I had anything to do with her? Or did you tell him something that would make him think I did?" Seventeen said in an aggressive tone.  
  
"I didn't say anything, but it doesn't mean that he didn't imply the same thing as me when I saw her." Trunks was spun around and shoved against the wall.  
  
"Listen to me, if you so much as hint anything like that to our son again you'll wish you were never given the gift of speech." This was the first time Seventeen had ever threatened Trunks but he didn't back down.  
  
"Excuse me? OUR son? Who lied and told you that? You're anything but a father to him. Today me and MY son devoted ourselves to trying to find a gift for you. And threatening me? That's gonna get you far. Now get the fuck off me!" he yelled.  
  
Seventeen backed away once he remembered his son was home. "Watch your mouth." He smacked Trunks across the face with one quick movement. Trunks stared at his husband in horror as he grasped his cheek. He turned away from his husband.  
  
Trunks continued to wash dishes as Seventeen took a seat by the counter, directly across from him. "And where's your gift?"  
  
Trunks never looked up, "I asked Goten to pick it up and bring it here for me. Hiyama was too eager to come home and show you his present."  
  
"Why didn't you ask someone else? I don't want him coming here."  
  
"Well that's too bad because he's my friend and your son adores him so there's no way of getting rid of him." Trunks mocked.  
  
"Oh really? You know, sometimes I think back and wonder if you would have married him instead of me. Would you've?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer. Seventeen's expression was now shock, "Trunks! Answer me! Would you have married him instead of me?!?" He caught Trunks by the shoulders as he tried to walk away.  
  
Trunks was a bit scared right now and looked Seventeen in the eyes wondering what he might do if he had told him the truth, 'This man would kill me. He loves me but if he found out that I still loved Goten.He'd try to hurt me or worse.Hiyama or Goten.' Trunks wrapped his arms around Seventeen, "No, I love you and only you." He lied but it convinced Seventeen because he was hugging him back.  
  
"This is the way things should be." Seventeen pulled away, "Now no more of these thoughts that I'm cheating on you." He walked back into their bedroom.  
  
Trunks slid against the wall and began to cry softly. 'God! What did I do? He would have never been that aggressive if he hadn't cheated on me! And his eyes just screamed 'If I ever see you with Goten I'll kill you!' I'm going to have to try and live this out.Hiyama!' He ran to Hiyama's room to find Hiyama sleeping with dried tears on his face. Trunks felt his heart crumble. "I'm so sorry Yama-chan." he whispered as he kissed his son's head.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Trunks blocked out the images from that night and tried to enjoy the warmth of the water.  
  
~Goten's place~ 10:58pm  
  
Goten had finally had all of his things in his apartment set up. It was a large apartment with two bedrooms, an eat in kitchen, a living room, two full bathrooms and a balcony. His mom and ChiChi had helped him with the decorating.  
  
Goten walked into his bedroom and slipped into bed and turned out the light. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. He was too caught up in what his mother had told him after she got a phone call that had obviously gotten her excited. She told him that someone was coming over to his house tomorrow as a surprise. 'I have to get some sleep, I work tomorrow.Hey! Maybe my little buddy will come to see me!' he smiled as he drifted off.  
  
  
  
Ha! This chappie is done. I was going to make this one two times as long but I decided to put the rest of the juicy stuff in chapter TEN! That means you will have to wait even longer. Bye for now! Review if it makes your day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	10. The Split and Thank You Captain Obvious

This is the tenth chapter and believe me when I say that you'll be happy with the outcomes after reading the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask me, ask the green beans *throws can at you*  
  
Chapter Ten: The Split and Thank You Captain Obvious  
  
~Briefs's~8: 49am  
  
"Come Yama! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up putting on your shoes!" Trunks yelled. He looked at his watch as he waited for his son.  
  
"Okay, hold on!" Hiyama yelled as he ran through the hallway and into the livingroom where his Dad was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Hey there mister!" Hiyama was picked up by Seventeen who he almost passed. "Where are you going this early? It's Saturday, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he smiled as he looked at Hiyama in his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna go to Uncle TenTen's job today!" Hiyama grinned.  
  
Seventeen placed Hiyama on the floor and watched as he ran to Trunks who was now wiping his hand down his face. "Trunks? Why is he going there?" Seventeen said, trying not to let out any of his temper.  
  
"Goten invited him to come and be his little helper today at work. Isn't that right Yama-san?" he smiled at the grinning toddler.  
  
"Why can't he come to my job and be my helper?" from this Seventeen saw both of their heads shoot up with a look of surprise. "What? Is it a shock that I want to take my son to my office for some bonding?"  
  
"No.Not at all.But you can't expect us not to be a little shocked. This is the first time you've ever invited anyone to your office." Said Trunks as he ran his hands through Hiyama's hair, who was leaning against his leg.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take him today," he looked at Hiyama, "Wanna come with Daddy to his job today?"  
  
Hiyama nodded and received a kiss from his Dad. "You be good. I'm going to Grandma's house today. I'll pick you up at." he turned his head to Seventeen, "Twelve?" Seventeen nodded. "Okay, bye Sweetie." Trunks left Hiyama feeling very awkward alone with his Daddy.  
  
"So.We better get going. Come on!" Seventeen grabbed his son's hand and led him to the car.  
  
The car ride was anything but bonding time. It was as silent as a grave between them. Hiyama fell asleep and Seventeen talked on his cell phone (forgetting Hiyama was in the back seat.)  
  
Hiyama awoke to find himself being carried through a large office building. "Uhm.Daddy?" he asked groggily. "Am I going to get to stay with you in your office?"  
  
"Of course. But you'll have to sit out of the room for only a second if a client comes in. Okay?" Seventeen responded as he plopped Hiyama onto one of his office chairs apart from his own.  
  
It was about ten thirty now and Hiyama was bored out of his mind. He sat in a chair and played with his fingers. He knew he was bored the second he started noticing things he hadn't noticed before, like the small nail that was by the door and the piece of carpet material that was loose on the floor. His Dad was either talking on the phone, sending him out of the room or working on papers.  
  
"Hiyama," could you sit outside for a second?" his Dad asked without even looking at him. He didn't notice that his Dad followed close behind him. Hiyama sat down in the chair he had been using by the secretary's desk every time he was sent out.  
  
"Hey.Macy." he heard his Dad say as he approached the secretary. He watched as his Dad leaned over and whispered something in the secretary's ears that clearly made her happy because she was smiling and biting her tongue. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Uhm.You stay right there and be a good boy for Daddy. Okay?" Hiyama nodded as the door closed behind his Dad and Macy.  
  
Another secretary quickly raced over and took Macy's seat. She had done this before, concluded Hiyama. He didn't know what was going on in the room they went into because suddenly, just about every three minutes he would hear strange noises coming from the room. Hiyama spun around in his chair bored and soon fell asleep.  
  
~Outside Seventeen's office Building~12: 18pm  
  
'I hope Hiyama had a good time.' Trunks thought as he walked into the building. He checked in with the front desk and headed to the elevator. He got off on the twenty seventh floor and headed for his husband's office. As he approached, he could make out a small child asleep in a black leather chair next to an empty secretary's desk.  
  
He shook his head with anger and headed for the desk. He bent down to wake up his son. "Where's Daddy Munchkin?" he said softly through deep breaths. Hiyama pointed to his Dad's office. Trunks signaled with his hands for Hiyama to stay where he was. Trunks made the door fly open and he was ready to yell at his husband no matter who was in there.But he did not expect to see what was on the other side.  
  
A naked blonde haired woman was being pinned to the desk by Seventeen. The woman shrieked and went on the other side of the desk. Trunks stood in shock as Seventeen wiped away a strand of hair from his face. "Hey Hun.I thought you said you were coming at twelve." Seventeen said as he put his pants on.  
  
Trunks tried to speak but he could not form words with the amount of pain surging through his heart. He pointed to the wall clock and blinked a couple of times. He walked over to Seventeen and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "It's over." He pulled his head away only to see the same expression as before.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks." Seventeen laughed as he shook his head. "You know you won't leave me. You never did before and face it. I've BEEN cheating on you. But not with men, oh no. With women." He sighed. "Trunks, when I told you, you were the only man for me I was right. You ARE the only man for me. But that's it. I won't lie, I love you. I really do. It's just that there's only so much you can do with another man. But with women." He turned to face his stumbling secretary. "There's so much more you can try. And Trunks, if it makes you feel better.You're great in bed. You really are. And one hell of a looker." He placed his hand on Trunks's face but Trunks swatted it away. "Hey now, don't get like this." (they had not noticed that Hiyama had peaked in, he gasped silently and went back to his seat once he saw his dad with a half naked woman and his Dad in the horror of it all.)  
  
"It's OVER! I want a DIVORCE! I'm not talking about in a week and I'm talking about a month! I want one as soon as possible! I hate you! Burn in hell and stay there! Your lying, cheating ass has brought me nothing but pain! Have you even considered how this is going to affect our SON!?! You bastard!" Trunks walked out of the room and peaked back in only to say, "And I hope you know I'm getting full custody of my son."  
  
Trunks grabbed Hiyama and went to the car. Once they both were in the car Trunks started straight for his mom's house. Hiyama didn't have to ask where they were going, or why they were going so fast. He knew why. His Daddy hurt his Dad. He was making him cry. Hiyama looked at his Dad. He was biting his lip and Hiyama could see tears about to pour out.  
  
~Capsule Corps~12: 55pm  
  
"Okay, he's with Vegeta in the gravity room. Don't worry the room level isn't too much for him.Now tell me what's wro-"before Bulma could finish Trunks had his head buried in her shoulder and was crying hard. "Oh God! What's wrong Trunks? Tell me!" she cried.  
  
~Gravity Room~  
  
Hiyama didn't even sense his Grandfather's punch coming. He was sent all the way across the room.  
  
"You're not concentrating! Focus!" Vegeta yelled. He was about to open his mouth again but he just watched Hiyama get up as if it were nothing with a confused and spaced out look on his face. "Well? What is it?"  
  
"My Dad is really sad. Daddy made him cry today. And I think they're going to move away from eachother." Hiyama said in an almost dazed expression.  
  
"Oh.Well, I doubt it. Your Dad always goes crying back to your 'Daddy' anyway."  
  
"No! Not this time! I heard Dad say he wanted a.a.dovarce." Hiyama peeped up.  
  
"A divorce? Maybe he is serious." Vegeta opened the gravity room door and was followed by his grandson out into the livingroom. Vegeta paused when he saw Bulma cradling Trunks in her arms as she whispered words that made his face try and force smile smiles. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Vegeta.Trunks and Seventeen are going to get a divorce.I'll tell you why later. Can you do me a big favor?" Bulma talked softly as she stroked Trunks's hair, "Drop Hiyama off at ChiChi's for me. Ask if he can stay the night. Trunks will be staying with us to talk about this."  
  
Vegeta would have objected but only sighed and lifted Hiyama up. "Bye Grandma! Bye Dad! I love you." Called Hiyama.  
  
"Love you too Sweetie!" Bulma said as Trunks waved.  
  
"It's so unfair to him Mom.Now he's only gonna have one of his dads."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you."Bulma sighed as she got a very confused look from Trunks who was glaring up at her. "Your father will help me better explain what has to be said when he gets back."  
  
~Son House~  
  
Vegeta landed on the grassy lawn of the Son house as he walked up to the door and knocked with Hiyama in his arms. Hiyama rested his head on his grandpa's shoulder and played with his hair, looking up once in awhile to see if he would be stopped.  
  
"Hi Geta! Long time no see, huh?" Goku held the back of his head for that classic Son grin.  
  
"Kakkarot?!? What are YOU doing here?!? And for the last time! My name is not Veggie, Geta or Snow Bunny! It is Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled at the non- focusing Goku.  
  
"Ooo! Who's this little guy?" he said as he pointed to Hiyama who was looking him full in the face.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "This is my grandson, Trunks's brat." He placed Hiyama on the ground.  
  
Hiyama looked up at the strange man referred to as 'Kakkarot' and immediately liked him. He placed his arms around the man's leg and hugged it. "Hi!" He looked up. "I'm Hiyama!" He was lifted up by the man.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hiyama! I'm Goku." He smiled as he twirled Hiyama around.  
  
Vegeta watched them and shook his head as he past them. He walked into the kitchen to find ChiChi cooking, as usual. "What's Kakkarot doing back so soon?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Vegeta! Hi! Well, Goku decided that he'd come back earlier from California because he missed home and.because he got tired of looking Master Roshi around the whole city everyday.What brings you here?" she asked sweetly as she chopped up some onions.  
  
"The woman asked me to ask if it was alright for Hiyama to spend the night here.Our brat is in much depression right now and we don't want our grandson moping around too."  
  
"Well, sure. Hiyama can come here anytime he likes. I love having him around.especially because.he's my grandson too."  
  
Vegeta just turned around and started walking out of the kitchen nodding to ChiChi just to let her know he heard her. When he reached the livingroom he found Hiyama getting a horsy back ride from Goku. He almost smiled but he just picked Hiyama up, gave him a peck on the forehead and placed him back on Goku. "Your father will pick you up tomorrow." With that he left.  
  
"Wow, it must be hard having Vegeta as a grandpa.Does he make you train with him?" Asked Goku, looking up at Hiyama who was looking down at him on top of his head (surrounded by hair.)  
  
"Yup. I wish we could play horsy like 'dis though." Hiyama sighed as he leapt off of Goku. "I'm gonna go get sumthin to eat. Kay?" Goku nodded and Hiyama ran into the kitchen and hugged ChiChi's leg. (A/N: he's too short to do anything else.)  
  
"Hi honey, are you hungry?" said ChiChi as she bent over to smooth his hair back.  
  
"Can I have some cookies please Ms. ChiChi?" he asked in that little cute voice he likes to pull whenever he wants something he's not suppose to have.  
  
"Hiyama, no cookies until after dinner. You know that." ChiChi laughed at his puppy dog expression. "Oh alright! I spoil you sometimes." And this was true. Whenever ChiChi could, she would always do something special for her grandson (even if he didn't know she was.) She envied Bulma who didn't need to have an excuse to see Hiyama.  
  
Hiyama yelled for joy as soon as soon as ChiChi put some cookies in front of him. They were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
~Satan City Child Health Center~ 2:24pm  
  
"Dr. Son? I left your patients' folders, along with their profiles on your desk.Dr. Son? Are you listening to me? Hello?" Kim waved her hand in front of Goten's face so that he would snap out of his day dreams.  
  
"Wha.?" he slurred as he sucked up the saliva that almost came out of his mouth as he stared at the clock.  
  
"Did you hear a word I just said Dr. Son?" Kim tapped her foot and sighed with her hands planted on her hips.  
  
"Uhm.yeah." He said absent mindedly.  
  
She shook her head and walked back out to her desk. "Men!"  
  
'They should have been here hours ago. If they cancelled, Trunks would have called me.Oh Kami! If anything happened to them I'll just kill myself for not doing anything earlier!' he thought as he rose to his feet, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
"Dr. Son! Where are you go--*sigh*" Kim licked her finger and turned a couple of pages in her copy of 'Working for a Homosexual Psycho.' (A/N: It's a good book, you should read it.)  
  
~Capsule Corps~ 2:30pm  
  
"Did you know that Kakkarot is back?" Vegeta asked when he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Really? He's not supposed to be back from California for another week. I guess Master Roshi got to him before their 'round-world trip ended. *sigh*" Bulma caught an annoyed look from Trunks who was slouching in the couch. "Oh! Vegeta.I think it's time we told Trunks the truth."  
  
Vegeta nodded and took a seat next to her. "Seventeen is not the father of your child." Trunks's mouth must have dropped fully on the ground as soon as he heard this.  
  
"WHAT?!? ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!? THEN WHO IS HIYAMA'S FATH--"Trunks paused when he heard felt his heart stop."Goten." he felt himself melt into the chair as he focused his eyes on the floor. "How long have you known?" he asked as if in some trance.  
  
"We.We knew since the day Hiyama was born." Trunks almost got whiplash as he turned his head with shock. "But we didn't want to break up your marriage! Oh.God.Trunks, I didn't mean to say that.Well yes I did but.Oh man." Bulma spilled out.  
  
"You could have saved me from a lot of heartache mom." Trunks grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.  
  
"Good job Vegeta! I was going to get to it gradually! But nooooo, you had to say it as soon as you sat down!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Oh please." Vegeta grunted as he got up and headed for the Gravity Room.  
  
~Uhm.The Briefs's~  
  
Seventeen ran his fingers through his hair as he opened the fridge. He took out some juice and closed the door. He was about to turn away but he couldn't help but smile to the face on the door. He ran his finger down the familiar face. It was Hiyama's his 'son.' He didn't fully appreciate his son in a fatherly way.He felt a sense of something more. (A/N: You know what this can result into.*shakes head*)  
  
He walked away from the kitchen and went into his bedroom. He looked around for any hints that might have told him that Trunks was there but there were none. 'Just go crying to the family!' he mentally screamed. He sighed as he plopped down on his bed for a long nap.  
  
~Goten's Car~  
  
"ARG! Damn this rain! It started from no where!" Goten screamed as he slightly slid on the road. He was about to around and just use his cell phone to call his mom to see if she knew the whereabouts of Trunks or Hiyama, but a strange figure walking through the heavy rain and he pulled over. "Hey! You! What are you doing out here on the road? Do you need a ride?" he called. The figure looked as if it raised its head. It started coming faster towards him. He got a little scared but he held his ground. He suddenly felt arms fling themselves around his shoulders and a head rested on them as well.  
  
"Goten." He heard the man whisper.  
  
"Uhm.What!?! Trunks?!? What are you doing out here?!? It's pouring! C'mon! We have to get you somewhere warm!" He directed his friend to his car and jumped in. He sped to the closest place possible. His apartment.  
  
Trunks made his way inside the building. He didn't know whose home he was going into but at this point, he was just glad he was there with his friend.and son's father."Thanks Goten." He managed to say through chattering teeth when he stepped through the door of a large apartment. He looked around, the place was very modern looking and had its own sense of flare. "Nice place. Whose is it?"  
  
Goten smiled, "Its mine." Goten took off his coat and opened another door (his bedroom) to get some clothes for him and Trunks to change into. (A/N: He's getting something large for Trunks, yes in my story Trunks is taller. Okay? Cuz that's the way it should be.)  
  
"When did you move here? It looks like you've lived here for years! But I don't mean that it's messy! I just mean.everything is so.perfect." Trunks started to walk around the living room and looking at Goten's jazz collection.  
  
"Here." Goten tossed Trunks some large sweat pants and a pullover. Trunks caught the clothes and started to change. Goten blushed and turned away.  
  
"It's not like you've never seen me naked before." Trunks laughed as he took off his pants.  
  
"Yeah.But things are different now." Goten ran his fingers through the side of his hair and looked up at the ceiling as the phone rang. "I'll get it." He ran towards the phone and picked it up.  
  
Phone Convo.*sigh* (C=ChiChi, H=Hiyama, G= Goten)  
  
G- Hello? C- Goten! Do you know where Trunks is? He just ran out of Bulma's about an hour ago! We can't fin- G- He's here mom. C- Oh.Okay. Hold on. *yells away from phone: Trunks is at Goten's!* Okay Sweetie, we'll be right over! G- *hears little voice in background of ChiChi's* H- Hi Uncle TenTen! G- Hi! YOU were supposed to come see me today. *laughs but stops when he hears no response from Hiyama* Hiyama? H- Ms. ChiChi says we're gonna go o're to yur house now.Bye. G- Uhm, bye. *hangs up*  
  
Son House  
  
ChiChi was loading everyone into the car. Hiyama sat on Goku's lap and they were ready to go. She had just finished calling Bulma to tell her to meet them at Goten's house. She had heard that.Trunks knew know and she was suddenly devoured with both nervousness and excitement. 'Goten can finally be like a real dad!' she looked at Hiyama who was leaning back on Goku who was making little power balls and making them explode as they twirled around his finger. Hiyama clapped and laughed. 'And me and Goku get to be grandparents!' she smiled the whole way there.  
  
Goten's Place  
  
Goten stared at the floor as a look of unease cast its way across his face. He turned his head to see Trunks lying on his couch with his eyes shut, but he wasn't asleep. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, Ten?" Trunks said as he rolled on his side to look at his friend.  
  
"That was my mom on the phone, she wanted to know if I knew where you were. I told her you were here, so they.meaning everyone I guess, are coming over." To this Trunks leapt to his feet. "And then.Hiyama came on the phone. He sounded really depressed. Do you know what's wrong with him?" he asked, walking over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks sighed and nodded his head. "He went to Seventeen's." that name stung his tongue, "job today."  
  
"Really? That must have been.err.fun." Goten smiled.  
  
Trunks tilted his head so that his forming tears would be forced back down. "No, it wasn't. It was probably the worst day of his life.and mine." He had Goten's attention now.  
  
"What' happened?" Goten placed his hands on Trunks's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Tears were pouring from them.  
  
"I came to check up on Hiyama at his Daddy's job.*choking on sobs* and.and I went upstairs and found out that Hiyama was outside, without being watched.he didn't know *shakes head furiously* he didn't know what was going on behind that door.that his daddy was with.her." Trunks tried to calm his breathing but it only came faster. Goten wrapped his arms around him and smoothened his hair.  
  
"Hiyama saw didn't he?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." they heard a door knock. Goten got up and went to answer it as Trunks dried his eyes and tried to look as normal as possible.  
  
"Thank God you found him! I was going to have a heart attack!" Bulma exclaimed as she hugged Goten.  
  
"Did he tell you yet?" came another voice. It was his mom. Goten nodded and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It's hard to believe." He said softly.  
  
"Well, we knew since day one." Bulma smiled. Goten was now confused but he couldn't get a word in once his dad ran in and hugged him (lifting him off of the ground.)  
  
"Hi son! Wow! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier! The smile and the hair were a give away! I should have known Hiyama was your son!" Goku yelled with joy.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Goten yelled just before he fainted.  
  
"Uhm.I didn't tell him that." Trunks admitted sheepishly.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and fell backwards (anime style ^_^) They all rose to there feet and yelled (in unison)"WHAT?!?"  
  
"What what?" said a little voice that just entered through the door from the hallway. "Why's he on the floor?" Hiyama said as he raced to Goten's side. "Wake up, Uncle TenTen!" Hiyama shook Goten's shoulders, Goten started to groan. "You're so silly sumtimes." Hiyama laughed as he placed a kiss on Goten's forehead and sat on his stomach.  
  
Everyone would have told Hiyama that maybe hi shouldn't sit on Goten (A/N: for breathing purposes, but Hiyama's not fat or anything, I'm just saying that Goten needs to breathe.) but Hiyama looked so cute there with Goten. His dad. They all just watched and thought quietly to themselves.  
  
  
  
Was that a cliff hanger? No? *sigh* Watch! I'll make one! One day.Anyway! Like that chapter? Don't flame me too bad. Okay, bye! Thanks for reading! Review~! 


	11. New Start

Eleventh Chappie is here! YaY! I've been stalling for too long. It's time to get on with it! Here we go again! Ok, recap- Goten now knows that Hiyama is his son and Trunks wants a divorce from Seventeen after a very brutal realization. ALSO: Yes, I have noticed my mistake.Yeah, Hiyama is five so he is no longer considered a toddler. My bad.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ it would all be yaoi. Is it? No, I didn't think so. This means.I DON'T own it.  
  
~Goten's Place~  
  
"Dad, is he gonna wake up soon?" Hiyama pouted as he watched Goten still in his 'sleeping' state. He had to be moved from the floor to the couch. Everyone kept themselves busy as they waited for him to wake. ChiChi and Bulma decided that they should eat over there so they could help straighten things out (so they were cooking.) Goku just sat quietly as he listened to Vegeta snore (Vegeta had been yelling at him for his out burst and had finally tired out, Goku was glad.)  
  
"I dunno he's been out for almost an hour now." said Trunks as he adjusted himself in his seat. Hiyama was sitting on his lap and fidgeted every now and then which made it very uncomfortable. "Quit it." He whispered. Hiyama knew what he meant and stopped.  
  
"Uhm.Mmmm." mumbled Goten as his eyes started to move. This caused everyone to look in his direction and stare. "Wha.What happened?" Goten got up and started to rub his head. "Why is everyone here?" he was now in sitting position looking around the room starting from the left of him. 'Mom, Bulma.Vegeta.' "Dad! When did you get back?!?" he ran over and hugged his dad who was now grinning widely and very confused.  
  
"Uh.Hey son! I got back last night. And.you saw me earlier.Remember?" to this Goten released his father and looked at the floor in thought.  
  
'I do remember something.' he drifted off into this notion:  
  
Flash Back  
  
Bulma's voice was heard faintly, "Well, we knew since day one."  
  
Large arms found themselves around him and he was lifted off the ground. A familiar voice was heard "Hi son! Wow! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier! The smile and the hair were a give away! I should have known Hiyama was your son!" the voice was his father's.  
  
"WHAT?!?" was the last thing he must of said because it all went black from there.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Goten sweat dropped as he realized he hadn't looked fully around the room. There, now to his right were two uneasy looking people who sat silently. "I see." was the only thing his hoarse voice allowed him to say. He rose from his kneeling position and walked over to them slowly. Everyone's eyes followed him with every step he took.  
  
Before he reached them, Hiyama bolted from Trunks's lap and ran up to Goten. "You sleep a lot!" he giggled as he wrapped his arms around Goten's waist. "I didn't know if you were gonna wake up." Hiyama said in a low voice that sounded strained, as if he were holding back tears. Goten tried to put on a smile as he knelt down, eye level with Hiyama.  
  
"Of course I was going to wake up silly. I wouldn't want to miss a second with you." He pulled the small child into a hug and rested his head on Hiyama's shoulder. On the other side of Hiyama he smiled at Trunks who had a tear rolling down the side of his face. Goten picked Hiyama up and walked over to Trunks. "I think we need to talk." he said as he sat down with Hiyama.  
  
Trunks was about to say something when, "That's why we're here, hun!" Goten heard his mom yell (A/N: ChiChi= very good hearing when it comes to mom stuff.) from the kitchen.  
  
"No, Trunks." Goten directed Trunks's attention from the kitchen door to his eyes. "WE need to talk. You and me." From this he heard two loud huffs from the kitchen.  
  
"Wait here. Okay Yama-chan?" asked Trunks as Goten set the child down. Hiyama sighed and decided he'd go and bother his grandpa (do at your own risk.)  
  
~Goten's Bedroom~  
  
Both men sat down on the bed and looked at eachother. They sat in silence only to study the other. Finally the silence was broken, "How long have you known?" asked Goten as he laid back on the bed. Trunks almost laid back as well but decided that sex should be the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
"I found out today.That's why I left my mom's house.They knew, Goten." Trunks waited to hear a response from his friend.  
  
"Knew what? Who?"  
  
"That you were Hiyama's father. Our mom's.and I'm pretty sure my dad knew before them."  
  
Goten nodded and sat up, accidentally brushing against Trunks's arm. "I guess my dad thought you told me." Goten stifled a laugh.  
  
"I guess so.You were pretty shocked. I wish you could have seen your face! It was hilarious!" Trunks started to go into full blown laughs but stopped, "I didn't think you'd faint."  
  
"Well.How would you feel if you just found out you were a father.after your child had been alive for almost five years now? Shocked.was what I felt at first.And to think everyone else could see it but us.Things are coming together now.His smile, his hair, and his cheerfulness."  
  
"Hey! Why can't he get cheerfulness from me?"  
  
"You were never 'Mr. Sunshine,' Trunks." He teased. Trunks gave a devilish smirk and tackled him backwards.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" he yelled playfully as they started to roll on top of eachother. They laughed and wrestled until.they hit the floor. Actually, it was more like Trunks hitting it (being on the bottom and all.) "Ow!" he yelled.  
  
Goten almost laughed but instead his mind came into focus on his position. Trunks lay helpless beneath him and was making the funniest faces anyone could make when they got hurt. He slowly bent his body forward so that his lips met with the older demi saiyan's. Little did he know what was about to happen.  
  
"Off!" yelled Trunks as he shoved Goten off slightly. Goten looked at him hurt. "Goten, how would this make me look if someone finds out that I also had an affair while me and Seventeen were still married? It's not my fault he made the mistake in doing it in the same place as our chi--.as Hiyama. I refuse to do the same until our divorce is finalized.But." Trunks rose from his laying position and placed a hand on Goten's cheek which Goten placed his hand over. "I do love you Goten.And.if you're willing to give me another chance.even though I don't deserve one, would you take me ba-" he was silenced with a smooth finger to his thin lips.  
  
"I love you Trunks.I never thought the day would come that you'd come back to me.Yes.I will come back to you. I've wanted you my whole life and when I thought I'd lost you forever.All of this." he looked up to see that Trunks was looking straight at him. "all of this happens.but I need to know that you won't leave me! Like you did before."  
  
"I promise, Goten. I swear it." both men got up and embraced eachother. With a tilted head movement, they both walked out of the room to go into the living room where their family members were.  
  
"Will you stop that!?!" Vegeta snarled as he whacked Hiyama who was climbing up his shoulders and poking at his hair. "ARG! Come and retrieve your brat before I go mental!" he directed at Trunks.  
  
"Come on mister." Sighed Goku who grabbed Hiyama and placed him on his shoulders. "Cushy-bear's just being a big meanie!" he stuck his tongue out to Vegeta who glared at him menacingly when he referred to him as.Cushy- bear. "You can come with your fun grandpa!" to this there was another pause. "Oh man! I did it again!" Goku slapped his forehead.  
  
"You're my grandpa!?!" asked a delighted Hiyama. "You're Daddy's daddy?" he smiled as he was placed on the ground.  
  
Goku opened his mouth but suddenly dropped to the floor with a loud *bang* "I told you to keep your mouth SHUT!" yelled ChiChi as she waved a frying pan in the air. "Now look what you did!"  
  
"Ow! Uhm.sorry ChiChi.I forgot."Goku rubbed his throbbing head and had discovered a large bump.  
  
"ChiChi, no wonder he forgot! All of that hitting him over the head crap is going to give him permanent brain damage someday!" Bulma laughed and sat in a chair. "No.He's not Seventeen's Daddy, dear.He's Goten's." she said slowly to Hiyama who was taking awhile to register this.  
  
"But Grandma.Goten isn't my Daddy." Hiyama said in a puzzled voice as he looked around to see if he could find an answer on the now nervous faces. "Isn't he?" he was picked up by Trunks.  
  
"Hiyama.Goten is your real Daddy.Do you understand?" he asked softly so that he didn't startle his son any farther.  
  
"Then why doesn't he live with us like.fake Daddy does.?" he tried to speak louder but he wasn't able to.  
  
"Because," Goten cut in, "We didn't know.We didn't find out until today Hiyama.If we did things would have been different." Goten met shocked eyes around the room, "It's better that you know the truth now better and then understand it later. Hiyama, I love you very much and I promise that I will be a good Daddy.I promise." Hiyama leapt into Goten's arms and cried throatily into his shoulder. "I know it's a lot to handle right now but we're gonna do everything we can to try and make it right." He stroked back the ebony hair that was so much like his own and rubbed Hiyama's back so that he could breathe easier.  
  
Hiyama lifted his head and wiped his face on his sleeve. He smiled slightly, "I love you Daddy."  
  
  
  
The next couple of months were tough on everyone. Trunks had his battle in court with Seventeen after their divorce was absolute and had to get a job at Capsule Corps. Hiyama started kindergarten, which dragged Trunks down to have a parent- teacher meeting at least three times a week. Goku was back home which meant ChiChi had to be cooking most of the time. Goten spent as much of his free time with Trunks and Hiyama (A/N: Yes, all three of them live together. Goten has two bedrooms! One for him and Trunks and one for Hiyama.) Bulma was having a tough time with Vegeta who was constantly breaking the Gravity Room due to some new found stress he was having.New found stress? What's this? Hmmm.  
  
Capsule Corps  
  
Vegeta gazed outside the window from his bedroom. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was feeling so angry all the time. It all started the day after Goten found out he was a father.It all started when HE came over.'Kakkarot.' Yes, it was him. He was the reason why he was feeling this way.Feeling these things that he knew weren't right. 'This is driving me mad!' he slammed his fist down on the side table. He closed his eyes in remembrance of that day.  
  
Flash Back (A/N: Don't you just love these? -_-;)  
  
knock knock  
  
"Who is i--.What do you want?" Vegeta snapped as he watched the taller man grin nervously and grasp the back of his head.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something fun! Bulma and ChiChi went out so I figured maybe we could go and d-"  
  
"Forget it Kakkarot. I'd rather hang myself. Get lost." He was about to shut the door when Goku stopped it with his foot and peaked his head inside.  
  
"Well if you don't want to go somewhere then we can just stay here!" Goku beamed as he stepped through the door, almost knocking Vegeta over.  
  
"You can't take no for an answer can you?!?" he yelled at Goku who was now lying comfortably on the couch and turning on the TV. "Fine! Have it your way!" he growled and took a seat next to him with folded arms.  
  
"C'mon, Geta! Would it kill you to be nice to me?" Goku teased as he nudged him.  
  
"Yes! Yes it would! Now stop that!" he whacked Goku's elbow away from him and leaned back into the couch. "What are we going to do then? I refuse to let my mind dissolve into mush as I sit before this blasted screen."  
  
"Uh-huh." Goku was flipping through channels. They didn't have this many channels at his house and he decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
Vegeta stared at him with disgust as Goku stopped on a cooking channel. "Is food all you think about?" he spat.  
  
"What else is there?" Goku asked with his eyes still glued on the screen.  
  
"Fighting! Training! Love!--" the last one came out a little faster than the rest and caused Vegeta to blush slightly.  
  
"Love? Never expected that from you, Geta!" Goku raised his brows up and down suggestively.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he tackled Goku to the floor. To his surprise Goku fought back and they were now fighting for dominance over the other. With one large thump Vegeta was pinned under the larger man.  
  
Goku paused and stared, slightly open mouthed at the other saiyan. Without realizing it he tipped forward and brushed his lips on the other man's. Thinking he'd be shoved off he started to remove his face but then, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his upper body which forced his lips harder down on Vegeta's. Since he could not stop the kiss that he had set himself up for, he decided to go with it. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders and slid his tongue on his lower lip, seeking entrance. Vegeta parted his thin lips in acceptance and was soon in an all out twirl of emotions as their tongues clashed in a lustful manner. 'No! What am I doing?!? Kakkarot is just messing with me! I cannot allow him to.Mmmm.this feels so.right.' Vegeta was now getting his shirt removed by his new lover and at the same time trying to unbutton the other man's.  
  
'Vegeta wants this. I never knew he wanted me like this.Kami he's perfect.I want this.' Goku slid his tongue down Vegeta's lips and up his jaw line where he moved across to nibble on his lobe. "Vegeta, I love you.I've wanted this for so long." he whispered. He continued to leave wet trails down Vegeta's neck but slowed down occasionally to try and hear a response from his lover, who was only moaning softly.  
  
"No." Goku lifted his head as he heard the word leave Vegeta's lips. "No Kakkarot.We cannot continue this. It isn't right." Vegeta turned his head to avoid the hurt expression on Goku's face.  
  
"But.I thought.You loved me too." Goku was moments away from breaking down when he felt a sharp pain that rang against his left cheek.  
  
"Love you? I was just going along with this to see how far you'd actually go! You disgust me! Get out now!" each false word stung his heart as he directed them to the other saiyan.  
  
Tears of betrayal streamed down Goku's face as he clenched his teeth and grabbed his things for a quick escape.  
  
As soon as Vegeta was sure that Goku was nowhere remotely close to Capsule Corps he slammed his fist into the floor.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"He'll never forgive me."  
  
"Hiyama! Did you finish your homework so I can check it?" Trunks yelled as he put down the plate he was drying into the dish rack.  
  
"Daddy checked it!" Hiyama answered as he came out of his room with he eyes focused on a small hand held game.  
  
"I did what?" asked Goten as he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Trunks stared as his attractive roommate who was combing his wet hair back. "Hiyama, it's time for bed.Go in and I'll be there in a sec." Hiyama shrugged and headed to his room.  
  
As soon as Trunks heard the door click shut he fastened Goten to the door with force and was kissing his moist lips greedily. Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck and pulled him closer. Trunks reached his hand down against his lover and slipped his hand inside the damp towel. His fingers curled tightly around Goten's member which made him give an exasperated gasp.  
  
Goten gave in to Trunks' implied demands and removed his covering, revealing himself. Trunks pushed their bedroom door open and shoved Goten on to the bed as he removed his clothing as well.  
  
  
  
Trunks was about to jump on top of Goten when Goten out stretched his leg as a barrier. "Shouldn't we put our son to bed first?" he said in a shaky voice. He mentally kicked himself from stopping what was about to happen.  
  
"You're right.Let's go." He started walking out the door but was grabbed backwards by Goten. He was about to say something along the lines of, 'Couldn't resist, huh?', but looked down to see that he was naked. He blushed and caught the pants that Goten threw at him as he laughed.  
  
They both walked into Hiyama's room to find him sound asleep under his covers. Goten ran his fingers through his son's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was scooted over by Trunks as he did the same and turned off the electronic game that was still in Hiyama's hand. They turned off his light and cracked the door.  
  
Trunks grabbed Goten by the collar and flung him into the room and on to the bed. "Where were we?" he smirked.  
  
"Uhm."  
  
"Right here." Trunks whispered as he placed his head in between Goten's thighs. He kissed the fabric that covered his desire. Goten quivered and rested his hand on Trunks' head as a guide. Trunks rose his hands up to remove Goten's pajama bottom. His fingers slid craftfully down the muscular tan legs. Once that was done Trunks scooped the length into his mouth and began to pump it in and out slowly. Goten had had a long day and wanted to quicken the pace. He shoved Trunks' head forward into him and moaned distressfully. Trunks went along with it and began to pump faster. Soon Goten was in a rage of screams as Trunks' tongue made its way down to his opening and slid in. Trunks massaged Goten's stiffness with his free hand and held his thigh away with the other.  
  
"Ohhhh.Trunks.More. More. Oh God! Right there. That's it.I need you.Mmmm.Tongue's not cutting it.Ohhhh.You know what I want." moaned Goten as he restrained from coming too soon.  
  
Trunks slid his tongue out and made it slide up Goten's extent (A/N: new word for dick. lol) "I know what you want," he said with his voice full of sultry air. He rose to his legs and pulled Goten by the legs into his erection. He grabbed it and ran the tip over Goten's entrance. "I'll give it to you.If you beg." He loved this routine for two reasons: he loved when Goten called his name and in a way, like his father, he liked to see the Sons squirm.  
  
"Trunks! I need you! Please! Fuck me har--" there was a knock on the door. They both directed their attention to it.  
  
"Dad? Daddy? Can I come in?" sounded Hiyama's voice.  
  
"Uhm.Hold on a sec sweetie!" Goten said as he bumped into Trunks who was also trying to put on his clothes. He looked around the room and straightened the bed sheets out (not to mention hid some naughty toys.)  
  
"Okay! Come in!" Trunks yelled. Hiyama twisted the knob and appeared in the room with a curious look.  
  
"I had a bad dream.I think.And I heard screaming and I can't go back to sleep.So."  
  
"Sure Yama." Trunks smiled as he patted the spot in between him and Goten. Hiyama smiled back and hurried underneath the covers.  
  
"I love you both lots. G'night." He received a kiss from each of them and the lights were turned off.  
  
"Night-night, Hiyama.Night-night Fuzzy-no-no."Goten smirked at his words. 'Top that embarrassing name!'  
  
"Hmm.Night-night Yama-san.uhm.ah.Night-night Babble-Chu!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
Goten fell out of bed (anime style.) 'Okay.maybe he can."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol. That was the eleventh chapter. And this time I'm serious! Only two more chapters until the sequel. It's gonna be totally kick ass. New characters, Hiyama's teenage years, bashing, rape, love, whips.  
  
Revie--.Okay.if you want to.you can review.If you liked it that is. 


	12. The Mysterious Chibi Girl and Aisle Six ...

YaY!!! This is the twelfth chapter! This is the chappie that introduces new characters that will be the main focus in the sequel (are you guys gonna read it?) Anyway.err.read it! LoL.  
  
Disclaimer: Drugs are bad for you. (okay, I actually own Hiyama and Takanori/ Hikaru belongs to my friend Lisa and "The Mysterious Chibi Girl" belongs to my friend Amanda but that's about it.)  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Mysterious Chibi Girl and Aisle Six Clear Out  
  
~Mall~  
  
"Hiyama! Will you stop moving? I'm not buying these shoes without you trying them on first. Now hold still." Commanded ChiChi as she tried to reason with her grandson.  
  
"But I want to go play, Grandma! Like 'doz kids!" he pointed over to an indoor kids place (think Chuckie Cheese.) "Please" his bottom lip folded to complete his puppy dog expression.  
  
"After we're done with our shopping! We're on a tight schedule.We have to be done here at two, head over to your dad's house to pick up your soccer gear.although I don't know why your father didn't pack it.and then we have to."  
  
Hiyama blocked out his grandma's speech and distracted himself by looking toward the play pen that was filled with balls and had tunnels that overlooked it. He looked back to his grandma who was now purchasing the shoes and grabbing his hand. He sighed as they left the store and pressed on.  
  
ChiChi walked into a large department store, followed by a pouty Hiyama. They were a good distance away from the fun house but Hiyama remembered exactly where it was. He was going to go there whether his grandma let him or not. 'I don't think she'll take me...so.I'll have to go alone.' Hiyama watched ChiChi carefully as she went from one display to the next. He backed away slowly with his eyes still on her. Once he was far away enough he went into a quick dash. Training with Vegeta helped after all because he appeared in front of his destination within seconds.  
  
"Ah! Now I can go have some fun!" he laughed as he ran in. He headed straight for the entrance to the tunnels. He spotted a clear tunnel and decided that he'd take that one so when he climbs over the ball area he can see through the bottom. He climbed in slowly and was soon getting plastic burn from his excitement. He crawled faster, never taking his eyes off of the bottom of the tunnel. From his position he could see many children playing together and popping out of the balls to surprise one another. He knew some of them and decided he would go and say hi once he was done going solo through the tunnel. Suddenly he felt something hard hit the top of his head.  
  
"OUCH!" yelled a feminine voice in surprise. Hiyama looked up to see a young girl glaring at him with clear blue eyes. Maybe if Hiyama was a little older.or mature, he would have thought she was cute but at this point, her long chestnut brown hair, well defined bone structure and large blue orbs weren't interesting him. "What's your problem?!?" she yelled.  
  
"Uhm.I'm sorry I didn't see you.HEY! But you were facing the same way! YOU should be more careful too!"  
  
"Typical boy response! Always putting down women!" Hiyama concluded this girl was smart, she was very well spoken.  
  
"Well.I only do that to annoying girls like you!" he stuck out his tongue but little did he know what was going to happen next. Two arms pulled him close and made them switch positions. He was then pushed backwards and found himself screaming as he slid down the slide upside down.  
  
"OW!" he landed in the ball pit head first. He got up only to fall backwards again because another girl rose from out of the balls beneath him.  
  
"Hehe.Hey Hiyama! Didn't see you there.Sorry." Said his clumsy friend.  
  
"It's okay, RuRu-sama." He got up to exchange a friendly hug with her. Hikaru was the same age as Hiyama (5) and went to his school. She had midnight black hair, dark brown eyes and creamy peach skin. She was the prettiest girl in school, but she was also a disaster on legs. A total klutz, to put it simply. Not to mention a quick mood changer, let's say she trips over her own feet and someone starts laughing, her embarrassment turns into anger and she'll lash out at them, but the second after she's done with that: "Hey guys! What's up?"*smile.*  
  
"Hey guys!" called another voice from across the pen. "When did you guys get here?"  
  
"Hey Nori-chan!" they both waved, signaling for their friend to come over. "I can't believe my sister just left me here! What if I get stolen!? I saw it happen on this show my mommy was watching! And then I went on my dad's computer to check the.uhm." he stared up at the ceiling as he trailed off into thought, "oh yeah! I checked the kidnapping rate for children seven and under!"  
  
Hiyama and Hikaru shook their heads and sighed. Takanori was always looking up things and always made sure he knew what he was talking about. Of course he would give them a full report. He had to be the smartest in town for his age. He had had the option in skipping into third grade but he decided that he wanted to stay with his friends instead.  
  
"That's our Nori." Hiyama sighed as Hikaru nodded but slipped on a ball and fell face forward.  
  
"That's our RuRu." Takanori added.  
  
  
  
~Goten's Place~  
  
"Hey, quit it!" Goten laughed as he received a splash of water from Trunks who was washing the dishes.  
  
"Well then stop dirtying more dishes or else I'll make you wash them!" Trunks stuck his tongue out. It was out obviously a little too long because the next thing he knew it was in Goten's mouth colliding with his. "Mmmm, Goten.Let me just.finish with the dishes first." Goten released him so that he could turn off the sink and dry his hands. "Okay, let's go before your mom and Hiyama get here." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you pack his soccer things like I told you?"  
  
"I forgot, now let's go!" Trunks pulled Goten into their bedroom and plopped on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt as Goten placed his lips against his once again. Goten wanted to get as far as they could without any interruptions so he ripped Trunks' shirt open. Trunks let out a gasp as he did this, "That was my favori---" but he did not get to finish because Goten pressed harder against him. Trunks laid back as his lover's lips traveled lower and his hands removed his pants. Goten rose so that he was eye level with Trunks' neck and nuzzled it. Soon he began to run his tongue over the area between his shoulder and neck. Revealing his canines he bit into him, piecing his flesh. Trunks moaned in pain and grasped Goten tighter. Goten removed his teeth and began to lick the afflicted area. "Goten." Trunks whispered lovingly.  
  
"Yes?" Goten answered as he removed his lips from Trunks.  
  
"Why did you.do that?" Trunks closed his eyes and held Goten closer.  
  
"Because, I want us to be together forever.It's part of the bonding process, you have to do the same for it to be complete." Goten said faintly.  
  
Trunks kissed Goten's bottom lip and slid to his ear. He traveled across his ear lobe and searched with his tongue, a place to leave his mark on his mate. He suckled at the spot for a moment and bore his teeth into it with force. Goten clenched his teeth and moaned as he smoothed Trunks' hair back. Trunks licked the blood from his teeth and lips. He pulled Goten into another passionate kiss and fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"We're home!" Hiyama yelled as ChiChi opened the door so he could run into his room to get his bag. "Where are you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm.We'll be out in a minute angel!" Trunks yelled. "We never get to do this anymore." He sighed to Goten. They walked out of the bedroom and met ChiChi who was standing by the door and tapping her foot.  
  
"Hi boys." She smiled as she received hugs from each of them.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"ChiChi." Trunks tilted his head in a bow.  
  
"Ready Grandma!" Hiyama called as he struggled to keep his bag on his shoulder without sliding off. "Hi Dad! Hi Daddy!"  
  
"Hey buddy." Goten picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Where's my hug?" Trunks pouted. Hiyama leapt from Goten to Trunks and gave him a quick hug but then whispered in his ear (for some time). "Oh.Yeah.I see.We'll talk about it once you get back from practice okay?" He kissed Hiyama's head and placed him on the floor. Both ChiChi and Goten looked at them puzzled but shook it off when they left.  
  
"What was that about?" Goten asked as him and Trunks walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"It's silly really."Trunks blushed. "He wants to know why he has two dads.and not a mom.But he also added that he doesn't care but he just wants to know.It seems his friend, Nori, states it's not possible for men to have children." From this Trunks got a devilish smirk from Goten.  
  
Goten placed one arm around Trunks' shoulder and with his free hand, he placed it over his crotch. "We won't be able to tell him EXACTLY how it's done.but we won't have to worry about that for awhile. But in the mean time.we can go over the procedure." He tackled Trunks and sent them crashing onto the unstable mattress.that broke the bed beams beneath them.  
  
"SHIT!" they both yelled together as they hit the floor.  
  
~Son House~  
  
Goku sighed as he closed the door behind him. A lot had been on his mind lately and a little sparring didn't seem like a bad idea. Off to the woods.  
  
When he arrived in the grassy and tree infested area he decided he should start off with meditation. The wind blew his tousled obsidian hair, brushing against his face.  
  
Suddenly, a warm presence made its quick journey into his state of mind and caused his to open his eyes instantly. He looked around him but saw no one. He figured if it was an enemy they would have attacked him or made their arrival more obvious. He shrugged it off and continued to free his mind of all distractions.  
  
About five minutes later he felt it again. This time he was getting a little scared so he rose to his feet and scanned the area fully. He closed his eyes once he found out who was there. "What are you doing here?" he asked the lurking shadow.  
  
"I came here to spar. What else would I come here for, Kakkarot?" the voice answered (A/N: *sarcastically*I wonder who it is?)  
  
"If you came here to spar then why are you just watching me from the shadows?" asked Goku in a regretful tone to his question.  
  
"I--" Vegeta didn't have a witty comeback to that. He knew why he was there in the beginning but they changed once he found that Goku was there as well. Now he was there just to talk about what happened.and ask Goku to never breathe a word of what happened.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Kakkarot.What happened between us can never be spoken of or done again. Do you understand?" he said as he raised his head.  
  
"Who said I was going to say anything?" Goku snorted in a haughty manner. "It's kind of embarrassing really, me and YOU? No.It's just too funny!" he laughed.  
  
Vegeta fumed and charged Goku head on, sending him to the ground. "Am I not good enough for you third class ass?!?"  
  
"Actually," Goku said as he brushed himself off and got off of the ground. "You're not."  
  
Vegeta was about to beat the living daylights out of him when he noticed that he misinterpreted Goku's tone as he said that. He looked at the younger man to see him struggling to keep down tears. "Kakkarot.Ple--"  
  
"No! Just.Just leave me alone! I.I thought you loved me too! And I still think you do.Do you?"  
  
"I.I don't know." he walked slowly over to Goku and put a hand to his cheek gently.  
  
Goku used his hand to put it closer to his face. His tears ran down his tan face as he looked Vegeta in the eyes.  
  
"Why don't we do something.together? Like we should have that day." suggested Vegeta as he removed his hand.  
  
"Groceries."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well.I was going to ask ChiChi to do it when she got home but.I am kind of hungry but I don't feel like eating out. We can make the food!" this was a sudden change in moods.  
  
Vegeta was about to protest but gave in. "Fine."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku grinned as he grabbed Vegeta and flew off.  
  
  
  
~Cherry Grove Field~ "Did you have fun Yama-chan?" ChiChi asked her grandson as they got into the car.  
  
Hiyama was wearing his red and silver striped uniform which now had grass stains on it. "It was fun.Even Hikaru was there!" Hiyama took a sip from his water bottle and looked out the window.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. She's a very nice girl. Very pretty too." She smiled. Hiyama made a disgusted face towards that remark.  
  
"Grandma! We're only friends! 'Sides." he looked down at the floor of the car with disappointment written all over his face, "she's a girl.not a boy like me." He sighed.  
  
ChiChi nearly fell out of her seat. "No! Hiyama! It's okay! Uhm.Well--"  
  
"But both my dads are boys. So I have to marry a boy too." He said matter a factly.  
  
"Hiy-- *sigh* We'll talk about it when we get home. Okay?" ChiChi couldn't handle this on her own. She needed help.  
  
Hiyama slid down in his chair, knowing something he said wasn't right. He nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Super Shop  
  
Goku hummed as they entered the super market and grabbed a cart. He pointed to them so that Vegeta could grab one as well. Vegeta sighed and wondered how many of these things they were going to fill up.  
  
"Let's get the fruits and veg-hehe.'veggies' first." Goku laughed.  
  
"That wasn't funny, baka." Vegeta mumbled as he followed the taller man. Goku was picking up anything that looked edible, he once tried to throw the whole roll of plastic bags that were used for storing the fruits and vegetables in into his cart but Vegeta stopped him by throwing a peach at him.  
  
As they were going through the snack aisle Goku was piling up his cart again with fatty foods. Vegeta put in one bag of spicy pork rinds.  
  
"Oops." said Goku as one of the bags slipped out of the cart. He bent down to pick it up.but suddenly he felt applied pressure to his buttocks. He rose slowly to find that the firm grip that was applied was from Vegeta's hands. "Vegeta.What are you doing?" he said in a mix of pleasure and distress.  
  
"You know what I'm doing. You want to know why. We'll, I'm tired of all of this pretending." He spun Goku around and pressed him into the food shelves with a possessive kiss.  
  
"I thought you didn't love me." Goku whispered in his ear as Vegeta's hands traveled underneath his clothes.  
  
"I." Vegeta parted slightly, "If you do.then I do. And I swear I'll kill you if you lie to me!"  
  
"I do! I do! I love you Vegeta. Now hurry up before someone comes!" he pulled Vegeta into another kiss and removed his garments.  
  
Vegeta lowered him onto the floor and maintained a dominant position. His lips made their way to nuzzle the groove in his neck. He sucked at the tender skin and used his hands on the floor to help him rise on top of Goku. He removed his own pants this time and rubbed his need against Goku back and forth on the ground as Goku held on to his hips for support and moaned.  
  
Goku slowly slid the plaid boxers down Vegeta's muscular thighs. Vegeta raised one leg at a time out of the boxers and pressed himself on Goku, nipping at his bottom lip affectionately. Goku slid his hands down his lover's back and planted them on his bare bottom.  
  
Vegeta slid down toward his torso before he knew it and was now placing moist kisses around his arousal. He moaned with please and hesitated to put a hand on top of Vegeta's head to further press him against his length.  
  
Vegeta dipped his head to the base and cupped it with his hands. He moved his fingers around so that he could get his mate ready for what he was about to do. He could see that Goku was refraining from lifting his hips off of the ground. He hastily devoured the large mass and could feel Goku's erection pounding against his forehead.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Ohhhh! V-Vee-VEGETA!" Goku screamed. "I can't take anymore! Now! Damnit!" (A/N: Everyone always wants it up the ass? Dun they?"  
  
"I will do it when I please!" he growled as he lifted his head.  
  
"No! Now!" Goku protested as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Oh fine! I'll do it! But I thought you would have wanted it done the proper way." He fussed. 'I didn't even get to fully suck him off! Now I have to fuck his as--' Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Goku shove him off and grab his rear. "What the hell are you doing?!?" he screamed at Goku who was petting his ass as if it were a new puppy (imagine that ^_^.)  
  
"Well.You said I could.Just now." He pointed to their positions before.  
  
"I thought I was going to do it to you! You make now sense Kakka---.Stop touching my ass like that!" he smacked Goku's hands away.  
  
"Well do you want me to or not?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Go ahead! You're already back there." Vegeta hung his head and sighed. He clenched his fists as his felt Goku preparing him. He spread his bended knees farther apart for better access. Vegeta gasped as he felt Goku press his tip against his small opening.  
  
Goku pushed himself forcefully inside of Vegeta. He smiled with closed eyes as he heard Vegeta struggle through closed lips not to scream but failed miserably. Goku rocked back and forth at a faster pace on his on going search for his love's sweet spot. He almost paused as he heard Vegeta's moans turn from pain to pleasure. He caressed Vegeta's hips ass they rocked into eachother.  
  
Goku was getting a little too excited in all of the going on's and couldn't stop himself from the instant charges of energy he was getting. With a loud cry he went SSJ3.  
  
Vegeta wasn't aware of this until he was screaming in pain because he felt as if his ass was going to be ripped off. He looked to the sides of him to see a stream of golden light. All the way behind him was the powered up Goku with shut tensed eyes. "OW! Damn.It! Will you.ooohh.ugh.calm down.wait.fuck it! Keep going!" he commanded as he started to get used to the large amount of force being applied to him. He was thinking of powering up as well, but it would make Goku's force seem painless. He loved pain. This kind anyway.  
  
The store staff stood in horror as they watched what was happening. One brave man went up to the mike and spoke into it, "*clears throat* Uhm.Clear out in aisle six!"  
  
~Goten's Place~  
  
"We're home!" Hiyama yelled when he came through the front door. He ran inside and found his dad in the kitchen cooking dinner and saw his Daddy asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey you!" Trunks smiled as he picked Hiyama up.  
  
"Hey! When are we gonna talk?"  
  
"Uhm." Trunks directed his eyes over to Goten as he started to wake up. "After dinner. Okay? So go wash up and then come back quick."  
  
Hiyama bolted from his arms and ran down the hall.  
  
"Erm.uhm.What happened?" Goten asked sleepily.  
  
"It's time we told Hiyama about our type of relationship." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
  
  
OKAY! Do you know how long it took me to write this? It was so simple but so complicated! Did that make any sense to you at all? Well it would it you talk TenTen-speak!  
  
The last chapter is only.a chapter away! Then the sequel! Keep reading! Love you guys forever! (did that sound gay or what? LoKL [I just wanted to add a letter to 'lol']) 


	13. Revelations End Chappie

Okay. Here it goes. Last chapter and then the sequel. I promise! Thank you to all of those people who have reviewed since the beginning.Who am I kidding?!? Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed. If you don't like original characters then maybe you shouldn't read the sequel. But I promise they are ANYTHING but Mary Sue's (perfect people.)! But their lives aren't toilets. Thanks again. And sorry about the constant name changing.But I like Daiouji!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DBZ/GT. Hiyama and Takanori belong to me. Hikaru belongs to my friend Lisa and Saylor (aka: Mysterious Chibi Girl) belongs to my friend Amanda.  
  
Chapter 13: Revelations  
  
Hiyama's POV (A/N: This is my second attempt to try and write in first person and it's even harder because I don't remember how I used to think when I was five so bare with me *deep breath*)  
  
When I got back from washing my hands I saw both my dads sitting at the dinner table. I guess they were waiting for me because they were just playing with their noodles and staring at the ground. They must have heard me come in because the next thing I knew they were looking at me really weird.  
  
"Let's eat fast so we can talk!" I wanted to say something because the room was too quiet. I got into my seat and I was done in like five seconds!  
  
I looked up to see both of them eating slowly. I think they were thinking about the same thing because they both were looking up at the ceiling when they chewed their food. My Daddy just pushed his plate away and said he'd be in the living room when we were ready. I ran after him and plopped on the couch.  
  
My dad came in about five minutes later and huffed when he sat down next to Daddy. I think it's okay to say that they don't want to talk about this.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Goten and I must have sat in silence with Hiyama for about an hour. Well, not an hour but it sure as hell felt like it. We, meaning me and Goten, were a little 'busy' earlier so we really didn't have time to plan out what we were going to tell our five year old son about male/male relationships and how I got pregnant with him. We'll have to keep this as PG as possible.  
  
I blame this all on Goten.  
  
"Okay.where should we start?" I decided I should ask Hiyama, him being the one with the suspicions and all.  
  
He just sort of tilted his head in thought. He was taking a little long so Goten cut in. "Just ask us any questions that come to mind and we'll answer them for you as best we can. Okay?"  
  
Hiyama nodded. I forgot how much he looks like Goten when he does that. Actually, everything he does kind of reminds me of Goten. He laughs like him, eats like him and even talks like him.  
  
I don't think we were prepared for the first question.  
  
"Where did I come out from? Do you have an extra hole like the ladies on Jerry's dad's TV? They're always letting the guys put their naughty pa--" I had to stop him.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on there, Soldier." Mental note: Hiyama is not to go over to Jerry's house any more. "Hiyama.well.you came out of my." Very uncomfortable. "You came out of my as-butt. You came out of there." I almost cursed in front of my son. Shame. Wait?!? Did I just say that? My butt? Well sure, that's where he came out. Another tube formed to connect it to my anal opening.but he doesn't need to know that.  
  
"Okay.But how did you have me? I mean.how did you make me?" That little voice again, *sigh*  
  
Goten's POV  
  
You know this is all Trunks' fault right? Well good. Now I have to answer this one! "Well, me and your Dad loved.LOVE eachother very much. And when that happens most people decide that they want a baby.You weren't expected but then.POOF! There you were!" I couldn't help but smile when Hiyama started giggling when I made the 'poof' noise.I also couldn't help feeling like a moron for telling my son he was a surprise. I think Trunks wanted to point out how much of a moron I was.  
  
"Goten!" he death glared me.I'd give it an 11 out of 10 for the scariest looks your could ever get. "What Daddy means is that I didn't know I was pregnant with you, his son, for awhile."  
  
"And talk about inconvenience!" I slapped my hand over my mouth after blurting that out.  
  
"What do you mean Daddy?" he turned to Trunks. "What does he mean Dad?" I watched Trunks squirm in his seat and then finally open his mouth.  
  
"He means that.When we found out we were going to have a baby, you, it wasn't exactly the best of times.With the honeymoon and all." I could hear the sadness in his voice. He was probably thing of his ex.Seventeen. I wanted to grab his hand to let him know it's okay but after my stupid blurts I decided distance was a good thing.  
  
"When you married Sevy, Dad?" That little name he made up for that poor excuse of a dad is now used when referring to him. I can't believe Trunks lets that bastard take our son out on weekends sometimes. Deep down.I think he still loves him.  
  
"Yes.When I married Sevy. Well, towards the end of our honeymoon that's when I started feeling a bit sick and Grandpa told us to come home. And then he told us that you were going to be born." There we go. There's that smile I love. But.it's disappearing. "But Sevy thought you were his baby.But he was Daddy's. Understand?"  
  
"That's why you and Sevy were mad at eachother all the time?" Damn his innocence.  
  
"No.Sevy and I had.our reasons.But what's done is done, we can't change the things that we did. We can only try to make up for them. That's what Sevy does when he picks you up on the weekends.He wants to be our friend." Friend my ass.  
  
"Next question." I had to cut in. Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way.  
  
"Uhm." he was cut off by the phone. I got up to go get it.  
  
Phone Convo (still in Goten's POV; me(m)= Goten)  
  
M- Hello? V- Brat, get your ass down to the police station and bail us out. M- Vegeta?!? V- Why the hell are you being so loud?!? I'm right here! M- What happened? Us? Who else is there? V- Your dad! Now hurry up it smells in here! *hangs up*  
  
Oh man. My dad and Vegeta in jail. Together. This really can't be good.  
  
"What's wrong? Everything okay?" It was Trunks.  
  
"Not exactly. We have to go down to the police station. Our dads got busted. I'm not sure for what." He was pretty stupefied but I whacked it out of him. On my part, once again, pretty dumb thing to do.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." That was directed at me *sigh* "Put on your coat hun. We're going for a ride." Hiyama ran into his room and Trunks turned back to me. "It must have been really bad if he couldn't even call my mom.Let's go." Hiyama ran out the door with us.  
  
Police Dept.  
  
Goku's POV  
  
Prison really bites. We didn't even get to grab the food we were about to buy! Vegeta's just sitting over in a corner holding his nose. I can't smell anything really.except for those delicious looking donuts on that desk across from me. I asked one of the officers really nicely for one but he just laughed. Poor Veggie, the only reason why he's not blasting these walls away right now is because I told him not to. *sigh* Why is jail so boring? Well, I guess it's more fun with more people. Some guy who was arrested earlier yelled something like, "When you get to the big house, don't drop the soap!" or whatever that means.  
  
Hey! My son's here! And Trunks and Hiyama too! Whooo-hoo! Freedom at last!  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Finally! How long should it really have taken them while I'm in here rotting?!? At least there're here.Did they have to bring their brat? If they were better parents they would have left him to fend for himself until they got back. Give him some backbone.  
  
"Hey Veggie! They're bailing us out!" No shit Kakkarot. Sometimes I really wonder what I see in him. His stupidity is over bearing. He eats like a pig. And after being in hundreds of battles and dying a number of times he still fears needles! But.he's very kind.something that doesn't come that easily to me. I guess I still have some things to work on.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa! We came to get you out!" Defiantly gets that from Kakkarot's brat. Pointing out the obvious. "Have fun Grandpa?" He's his father's child.  
  
"Thrilling." I think he caught on to my sarcasm because he stopped that stupid grin. "Let's get out of here Kakkarot." I grabbed my mate.Hmm.No not yet. I still have that blue haired woman.I'll deal with her later. My son was about to open the folder holding our charges so I snatched it away.  
  
"Embarrassed dad?" Cheeky little bastard. "We're going to find out sooner or later. Might as well show us now." I threw it at his head. I watched in exasperation as he started reading, eyes growing bigger as he continued. "Goten, we have nudists on our hands. Hhmmm." he kept reading as Kakkarot turned a bright red. Quite cute actually. "Oh Kami.Goten read this." He showed his mate something. Must have been humorous for his to be clutching his sides like he did.  
  
"YOU DID IT IN A GROCERY STORE?!?" He was going mad with laughter. So I used the back of my hand to slap him. Obviously Kakkarot found this funny as well and started laughing. I fixed him too.  
  
"Do shut up." I was having enough of this. Funny though.only the boy and his son weren't laughing.  
  
"What did you do in the store Grandpa?" He didn't understand.  
  
"None of your business. Let's go." I started to head out of the door with the others when my son grabbed me. "What?"  
  
"Do you love him dad?" Do I really have to answer this?  
  
"Yes." Simple.  
  
"More than Mom?" Oh boy.  
  
"Yes." The truth feels.good. I guess he was satisfied because he put his arm on my shoulder and started to walk. No need for father son bonding, I smacked him off. "Don't put too much into it just because I'm swimming in your side of the pool." That shut him up.  
  
The whole car ride was silent. That baka Kakkarot fell asleep on me. I was about to protest.but he looked so peaceful. Damn him, he's turning me soft!  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I haven't seen Vegeta all day. Last thing I remember he went out to spar.I hope he's okay. *sigh* Just me and Chi for the day. I guess Goku went out too. Hey.Someone just pulled into the driveway. It's Trunks! It's everyone.Goten, Hiyama, Vegeta and.IS THAT GOKU SLEEPING ON VEGETA?!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? "ChiChi! Get over here! Quick!" Now next to me, my best friend, in total shock.  
  
"Is that.Goku?!? What's he doing?!?" She ran outside so I followed. I think I was more amused than upset. Chi was just mad. "WHAT THE HE--" She must have noticed Hiyama in the car, her face softened. She gave a small wave which he returned. "Hey! Why don't you go inside and I'll be in there in a sec? I baked some cookies f--" No need to finish, he was in there already.  
  
"Hhmmm." Goku started to stretch in his seat. "Where are we?" Clueless, what's new? "Oh! Hey ChiChi! Bulma! You won't believe what happen tod--" While ChiChi's anger was building up, Vegeta smacked Goku before he could finish.  
  
"Kakkarot! Will you shut up! It's none of their concern!" What's none of our concern? I need to know now.  
  
"No Vegeta, let him finish.Sounds interesting." ChiChi and I must have been thinking the same thing. We need to know. I watched as Vegeta whispered something in Goku's ear.Oh Kami.Did Goku just blush?!? What would Vegeta say to make him blush? I think.I know what's going on.  
  
"We busted dad outta jail!" Leave it to Goten.  
  
"WHAT!??! WHY?!?!? FOR WHAT?!?" In unison from me and Chi of course. Something was up.  
  
"Damnit! No privacy or trust!" Vegeta must have something to hide.  
  
"Well, they were going to find out about us sooner or later." Find out about what Goku? "Spill! Now!" Chi is very demanding.  
  
"Well.This is how it goes.*big breath* Me-and-Vegeta-found-out-that-we-had- feelings-for -eachother-awhile-back-and-expressed-them-freely-in-a-grocery- by-having-sex-in-the-snack-food-aisle-and-then-we-got-in-trouble-by-the- people-there-for-some-reason-I-think-it-was-called-public-indecency-and- then-we-got-arrested-Vegeta-was-going-to-blast-the-cops-once-we-rested-up- but-then-I-told-him-not-to-so-we-went-to-the-police-station-quietly-and- then-Vegeta-called-Goten-and-Trunks-to-come-bail-us-out-and-they-did and now we're here!" .That's where Goten gets it from.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY TOO?!?" Not so loud Chi! "Wh.When did this happen, Goku? I thought we were happy.I.I" She broke down. Goku got out of the car to comfort her and after a couple of smacks she finally let him.  
  
"At least you guys admitted it. I'm not excited about this but.I love you Vegeta and I want you to be happy." The next thing I knew he was embracing me.  
  
"B-Bulma.Thank you for understanding." With that he let go. He said my name. I forgot how nice it sounds when he says it. Bulma. Bulma, Vegeta's wife. Bulma.the single mom. I'll have to get used to that, I think it may be coming faster than I would like though.  
  
ChiChi's POV (A/N: C'mon, you knew it was coming up sooner or later)  
  
I.I can't believe this.My husband is leaving me. It's fully implied. And he had sex in a grocery store?!? This is out of hand. I had to push him away. "Goku.What's going to happen? To us? Our family? Are you going to abandon your sons like you are to me?!?" Tears came rapidly. Can't help it.  
  
He stared at me for a good while. Regret written all over his face. A noise was heard behind him. Probably that bastard Veg-VEGETA! He's to blame! "No, honey, I'd never desert you or the boys. I love you guys and I---" Nice sentiment but I gotta stop you there.  
  
My next actions were unexpected. At least to Vegeta. Out with the pan! I smacked him good. If I do say so myself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? KAKKAROT! CONTROL HER! ARG! GET HER OFF!" I latched on. I don't remember doing it but I was taking as many blows as possible. *sigh* Of course damage was barely done. Damn saiyans.  
  
"Erm.ChiChi.could you get off of Vegeta? Uhm.Please?" So sweet. But so very stupid. I got off with a final kick.  
  
"Gee wilerkers Batman, thanks for saving me." That smart ass Vegeta. I'll fix him later. Just watching my husband attempt to get him up irritates me.  
  
"Who's Batman?" My poor poor stupie.  
  
"Nevermind that. Let's go inside. I call shower." He ran inside with Goku chasing him. How childish and out of character.Maybe their relationship will bring some good things. A nicer Vegeta sounds.strange but it might be better for everyone else.OH KAMI! I just remembered something.Sex + Saiyans, full all that, = BABY. Have they thought of this?!?  
  
"I know what you're thinking Chi.I'm worried too." That's my friend. Always in touch. Always there. "We can talk about it with them another time." I just nodded and made a signal with my arms to tell my son and Trunks to stop making out. In front of their mothers! No manners at all. And when I say signal with my arms, I mean a long whack to hit them both.  
  
"Ow!" "That's what you guys get. Come on inside. What kind of fathers are you? Leaving your five year old son inside alone!" Our conversations continued inside. A long needed talk.that was indeed long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seven Years Later- After Divorces (Goku & ChiChi and Vegeta & Bulma). New Marriages (Goku and Vegeta. We know who wore the dress. Snow Bunny^_^. Trunks and Goten.We know Trunks wanted to wear it but Goten looks prettier in one.) Rekindled Friendships (Trunks and 17) and.you'll see.  
  
Hiyama ~Diary Entry #28~ 11:17PM  
  
Piece of Paper,  
  
I'll ask again: Is it gay that I write in a 'diary.' I guess it's not as gay if I call it a journal. Anyway, today was like any other day.Except.that I went to Sevy's. It's been awhile since we've spent some one on one time together. I really need to let out my feelings towards today out. Writing's the key today.  
  
It started out as a normal Saturday. Both my dads slept in, leaving me with making breakfast. Showered and got on the phone. My daily chat with Hikaru that just happened to be cut off after two hours of non- stop babbling by a 'accidental' hang-up. After that, that's when he called. He said he'd like to take me out today for some fun stuff. Fun my ass.Literally.  
  
First we went out to the movies. Then we went to go grab a bite, where we talked about the movies. Of course there were those awkward moments when he asked about school and Dad. It's hard to imagine that he was my dad for about five years. That's why what I'm about to write is very hard for me.  
  
We got to his place and I have to admit it was pretty cool. He asked me if I was thirsty and I told him I'm fine. He told me to make myself comfortable so I went and plopped on the couch. He sat next to me. When I say next to me, I mean practically on me. And that's where he was in the blink of an eye. I didn't know what was happening at first but all I knew is that I couldn't breath. It happened to be because he was occupying my mouth with his tongue. Confession: It was my first EVER kiss.I tried to push him off. I bet I was turning blue, he's not fat or anything, he's muscular and he was cutting off my air supply. I guess he noticed because He got off and gave me room. In no sooner than five seconds he was back at it. This time he didn't find a need for my clothes. I tried to stop him but his hands were fast.  
  
I must have gone out of it because I woke up in a daze. I found myself next to him. In his bed. I was in total shock. I'm not gay. But I couldn't find myself telling him no.Kami knows what he could have done if he was angry.But it's not that. That's not why I didn't stop him. He.used to be my dad.There has to be some reason why he never acted like a real one. I don't think he loved me.And when he kissed me.I think I felt love. And who am I to deny him love? Even if it's not right.  
  
Later.  
  
~Hiyama Son~  
Owari.for now.*cough*sequel*cough*  
  
Writer's block is a bitch. Anyway.I hope you liked the first part! The sequel is next. Was this a cliffy?!? Oh well.Sorry about the time skipping. Seven years is pretty long. FYI- Hiyama was 12 in the diary entry writing. Keep reading. Love you guys lots. 


End file.
